Kingdom Hearts: Nuevas Luces
by YangDemonKing
Summary: Maléfica ha reunido nuevas fuerzas oscuras. Las 7 Princesas han perdido su luz. 7 nuevas damiselas han tomado su lugar. Una carrera ha iniciado. ¿Quién obtendrá la máxima luz? ¿Para qué quiere cada quién las luces? ¿Riku y Terra son aliados? ¿enemigos? ¿Cuánto es el amor que se tienen? ¿Será suficiente? ¿O los "te amo" que se dicen a diario son sólo palabras? Lean y descúbranlo.
1. Luces Desaparecidas

Todo empezaba en un cuarto blanco. No se veía a nadie. Excepto una figura lejana. Era Riku. Sora corrió, ya que una ola de oscuridad lo iba a apresar, Sora lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la ola los golpeó, sintió los brazos de Riku abrazándolo también, y vio igual a Aqua abrazando a Terra y Ven abrazando a Vanitas, Roxas no estaba abrazado a nadie, pero estaba tomado de la mano de Naminé la ola de obscuridad estaba manchando el cuarto blanco y se había llevado a las 7 princesas, sacándoles una gran luz del pecho, de la nada salió un dragón, era Maléfica, estaba tratando de agarrar las luces, pero se fueron volando hacia afuera del cuarto hacia otras 7 jóvenes, y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Segundos después su mano brilla y aparecen en la mano de Kairi, Riku y Sora Frutas Paopu, en las de Ven, Aqua y Terra sus Encuentra Caminos, en la mano de Roxas apareció un helado y ahí estaban Xion y Axel, las tres cosas brillaron y lanzaron una luz que lo inundó todo, destruyendo a Maléfica, salvando a las Princesas, pero dejándolas sin su luz, las nuevas princesas estaban a salvo, pero por alguna razón, él no se sentía bien, miraba a Riku y se veía muy dañado, todos ahí se veían cansados, sin ganas, pero se vieron a los ojos y con una sonrisa, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Ahí era cuando despertaba, a lado de Riku, ya era un hábito que Sora se fuera a dormir con Riku, o viceversa, al parecer Riku necesitaba un abrazo nocturno más de lo que él deseaba aceptar, simplemente con verlo a su lado lo calmaba… pero ese día no… ese día sentía que algo malo iba a pasar…

E iba a pasar, pues Maléfica estaba sentada en su trono, con otras 6 sillas a su alrededor, el Rey del Mal, Madre Gothel, Lamia, La Bruja Blanca, Rasputín y Facilier sentadas en ellas.

"**Bien, la noche no tiene lluna, la magia negra es más poderosa que ayer y mañana…**" todos se levantaron y alzaron sus manos a la Luna.

"_**Oscuridad Nocturna, Oscuridad Perpetua,**_

_**Tú que no tienes ni una sola luz, ayúdanos.**__" _Las sombras que las velas proyectaban dejaron de parecerse a sus dueños.

"_**Las Siete Princesas has de destruir.**_

_**La Obscuridad en sus corazones debe persistir.**_

_**La Luz de antaño será olvidada.**_

_**Danos tu ayuda, Noche de Luna Nueva amada.**_" Las sombras se alejaron riendo con maldad y crueldad.

"_**Que recuerden los miedos que alguna vez las ataron.**_

_**Que sepan todo el horror y dolor que se ahorraron.**_

_**Noche sin Luz se nuestra aliada.**_

_**¡Noche de Sombras, que sus mentes queden por siempre marcadas!**_" con esas últimas palabras se escucharon siete gritos de pánico y horror.

"**¡Blanquita! ¡Amor despierta!**" el pobre Príncipe no tenía idea de cómo despertar a su amada esposa de ese terrible sueño, se retorcía, gritaba, lloraba, llegó a patear al pobre Príncipe para apartarlo.

"**Ceni, Ceni mi amor…**" ella no paraba de llorar en sueños, no paraba de subir las manos a su cara, para ella sangraban de todo el quehacer que le estaban dando sus familiares.

"**¡LAVA MI VESTIDO!"**

"**¡TEJEME UN SUÉTER!"**

"**¡LIMPIA LOS TAPICES, VAMOS NIÑA NO SEAS HOLGAZANA!**" Cenicienta recibía bofetadas, patadas entre muchos otros maltratos.

"**¡¿Querías al Príncipe para ti?! ¡¿Quién se fijaría en una harapienta plebeya como tú!?**"

Mientras tanto Aurora no paraba de gritar de horror, quería moverse, quería patear, quería abrir los ojos, pero no lo lograba, no podía si quiera gritar, los gritos quedaban ahogados por su enorme pesadez.

Bella estaba soñando con Gastón, veía la cabeza de Adam en la pared de la taberna, con los ojos mirándola, Gastón la tenía abrazada y besándola, el ebrio y tocando partes que ella no quería mencionar, le gritaba, le mordía pero a él no parecía importarle.

Lo mismo pasaba con Jazmín, su padre estaba haciendo reír a Jafar mientras ella tenía las manos atadas sintiendo esas manos rasposas y arrugadas en su piel, Aladín estaba a punto de ser ejecutado y Jafar sólo reía como loco.

Alicia no podía despertar, quería, sabía que el País de las Maravillas era un sueño, pero éste estaba completamente destruido, podredumbre, malicia, oscuridad, todos la querían matar, todos la querían sin cabeza, corría y corría sin poder alejarse de nadie, ni el Gato, ni el Conejo, mucho menos la Reina.

Y Kairi… Kairi miraba con horror como Riku alzaba su Llave contra Sora para matarlo.

"**¡RIKU, BASTA! ¡ERES NUESTRO AMIGO!**" entonces Riku voltea y dice.

"**Tu amigo murió hace tiempo, ahora me llamo Ansem…**" todas gritaban y de sus pechos salieron bolas de luz al Universo, esos corazones ya no eran puros, esos corazones jamás podrían ser curados sin ellas.

"**¡La Luz!**" Yen Sid junto con Mickey, en sus respectivos mundos, veían como siete estrellas desaparecían y otras siete se creaban, Maléfica y los otros 6 Villanos reían con malicia y locura viendo retorcerse a las princesitas en sus camas, y aquí es donde empieza la Historia de las Nuevas Luces.


	2. ¿Qué hacer?

Al día siguiente todos fueron a ver a Kairi, estaban realmente preocupados, no dejaron que Riku se acercara porque al verlo, ella se lanzó a su cuello, tuvieron que noquearla para que lo dejara respirar, la madre de Kairi estaba realmente preocupada, su hija temblaba y no podía estar ni en la penumbra, Blancanieves no podía ver ni una manzana ni nada de limpieza, en cambio Cenicienta no dejaba de fregar pisos, barrer, lavar ropa, desempolvar tapices.

Aurora no quería volver a cerrar los ojos, ni si quiera parpadear, tenían que ponerle agua en los ojos para que no se lastimara.

Jasmín no se separaba ni un minuto de Aladín, ni si quiera para el baño.

"**Jafar puede regresar en cualquier momento y te mandará matar… nos mandará matar a todos… se hará sultán y todo lo que conocemos se perderá…**" Aladín no sabía que le daba más miedo, Jasmín o la posibilidad de que Jafar regresara.

Era obvio que alguien les había hecho algo… y todos fueron con la opción obvia.

"¡**Vanitas, o me dices o te juro que te corto la cabeza!**" Vanitas miró a Ven con pánico.

"**Sólo déjale la parte de abajo Riku, el castigo es para él**" Vanitas no sabía a donde voltear.

"**¡Te juro que no sé nada!**" Riku alzó su llave y Vanitas gritó a todo pulmón "**¡De acuerdo, no sé si sirva, pero escuché a Maléfica decir que ya sabía la manera!**" Riku dejó caer su llave hasta cerca de la cabeza de Van y sonrió con malicia.

"**Explícate**" Vanitas se encogió de hombros.

"**Es un poco obvio ahora ¿no? La manera para que las Princesas de la Luz dejasen de existir… sin contar el cómo volverlas locas…**" Vanitas se encogió ante la mirada asesina de Riku, pero éste por fin desapareció su Llave y suspiró.

"**Entonces no hay luz que proteja a los mundos…**" Vanitas suspiró de alivio y alzo la mirada.

"**De eso sí sé, la Luz es una energía, por lo tanto ni se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma, y la Luz de las princesas deberían transformarse en otras como ellas**" Riku lo mîró enojado de nuevo.

"**O al menos eso dice uno de los Reportes Ocultos de Xheanort…**" todos lo miraron enfadados.

"**Encontramos todos los…**" Vanitas chasqueó los dedos y de su mochila salieron varios papeles.

"**Los Reportes Prohibidos de Xheanort, unos documentos que Maléfica me pidió robar de los archivos de Yen Sid y del Palacio de Disney**" eso no ayudó a calmarlos pero él suspiró "**Oigan, me he portado bien en éstos últimos meses… o bueno… depende**" miró con picardía a Ven que puso una cara tan tierna que no pudo hacer más que reír un poco, esa mirada de sorpresa, deseo y timidez "**Pero regresando a los reportes…**" dijo mientras se paraba, pues cayó de la sorpresa para atrás "**Son teorías de Xheanort, Maléfica las estudió con sumo cuidado, y me dio una copia para leerlas también, ahora, no dice algo certero, sólo unas que otras teorías, garabatos… sin contar miles de hechizos**" hojeó el cuaderno en donde venían varias hojas.

"**A… quí… es… es… es… ¡aquí está!**" alzo triunfadoramente el cuaderno y señaló un párrafo.

"_Las princesas de la luz poseen un fuerte poder, tan grande… tan puro… que el matarlas te mataría al instante, sin embargo, toda luz, con la debida oscuridad puede ser opacada, así que el siguiente hechizo es posible pueda sacar la luz para así poderla atraparla en un contenedor especial, algo parecido a un corazón, pero más "externo"._

_HECHIZO OSCURO._

_INGREDIENTES:_

_- 7 almas de las más corruptas._

_- Noche de luna nueva._

_- Aún debo investigar más…_"

Riku estaba extrañado, y miró a Vanitas "**¿Qué sabes?**"

Vanitas suspiró y se puso a pensar "**Pues ahora que lo mencionas… Maléfica estaba dejando de dormir por un hechizo justamente… y normalmente escuchaba sus soliloquios, decía que según ella, la Luna Llena representaba a la Oscuridad tragándose la Luz… sin contar que las 7 almas eran para darle efecto al hechizo, pero le hacía falta algo, luego se dio cuenta de que eso eran a las 12 de la noche en año nuevo, un año muere mientras que otro nace… estaba algo loca cuando lo dijo…**" Terra estaba realmente pensativo.

"**Entonces nuestra misión es encontrar a las princesas…**" todos asintieron y se levantaron.

"**Aquí lo difícil será… la escuela**" todos miraron a Aqua enojados "**¿Desaparecer así de la nada? ¿Cómo lo explicamos? No podemos decir que vamos a salvar otros mundos, sin contar que si desaparecemos, podemos meter en problemas a los padres de todos…**" Sora y Riku asintieron, Roxas sonrió y habló por fin luego de un rato sin decir pio.

"**Igual y podemos decir que nos mudaremos**" todos lo vieron alzando una ceja "**Iríamos a Jardín Radiante o a Pueblo Crepúsculo… y si Aqua puede hacer portales para nosotros podríamos regresar aquí los días de escuela**" Aqua sonrió con la idea, y asintió, ya estaba decidido… ahora la cosa era… ¿qué hacer con las princesas?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**Pues heme aquí con otra fanfic secuela de "las Desventuras Amorosas de Sora" , gracias a todos los que le dieron fav :3 ¿qué querrá Maléfica ahora? ewe y sí, al parecer Xheanort no tenía nada que hacer… se la pasa escribe y escribe reportes XD y perdonen si están medio locos los primeros capítulos… ando enfermo y es de esas enfermedades que no te dejan pensar muy bien nwnUuu, ahora, como pueden ver, Anastasia se unió al universo de KH y tal vez vayan a haber unos que otros Vocaloids aquí ewe no se KH es una mezcla de miles de cosas ¿por qué no poner de otras pelis y universos? XD. Disfruten! Raffs.**


	3. Nuvas Princesas, Nuevas Misiones

Pasaron varias horas de curaciones mágicas entre las tres hadas buenas, el hada de Cenicienta y le Genio, horas de tensión entre todos los seres queridos de las princesas, era horrible, hasta que por fin dejaron de delirar.

"**Listo mi niña**" el Hada de Cenicienta la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella lloraba realmente desesperada.

"**Nuestra luz…**" Blancanieves se abrazó a sí misma "**Se ha ido…**" todas asintieron, sentían un frío que jamás habían sentido, como si hubieran salido a la intemperie sin nada, se sentían desnudas, pero Kairi no, ella no estaba tan mal por alguna razón.

"**Ya tranquilas…**" ella sabía que era una alucinación, Riku ya no era parte de Ansem ni de Xheanort ni nada "**Era sólo una pesadilla, y ya despertamos**" se levantó del sillón donde estaba acostada y se arregló la camisa y miró a las demás con una sonrisa, un poco forzada, pero nada importante.

"**Gastón… Gastón estaba…**" Kairi le puso una mano en el hombro a Bella.

"**Gastón está muerto**" miró a Jasmín "**Igual Jafar, igual todas esas personas que nos deseaban mal**" intentó invocar su llave, pero ésta no aparecía "**Es obvio que no tenemos nuestra luz, pero no somos muñequitas inútiles**" miró a Alicia "**Alicia, aún puedes hacer portales ¿no? Llévanos con Mulan**" Alicia miró a la pared e intentó abrir un portal de luz, pero por más que se concentraba, no podía.

"**Intenta uno de Penumbra**" Alicia lo hizo en un instante, un portal grisáceo "**Bueno, al menos no es de Oscuridad**" Kairi empezó a caminar al portal y miró a las demás "**Mulan nos puede ayudar a ser útiles para los chicos… así que en marcha**" todas empezaron a caminar al portal mientras las hadas y el Genio desaparecían a sus respectivos mundos, esto iba a ser interesante para ellas, por fin poder ser algo más que Princesas.

"**Kairi… una chica no debe pelear jamás**" ella rio un poco.

"**Que no te escuche Aqua porque te pone como campeona**" Bella rio, igual que Jasmín.

"**Debo aceptarlo, esto es emocionante**" Bella y Jasmin empezaron a hablar de cómo podrían mandar a volar a todos los malvados que ellas quisieran, que ahora Bella no solo podría ser esposa de Adam, si no también guardaespaldas, lo mismo estaba pensando Jasmín.

Alicia por otro lado no estaba tan segura de poder hacerlo, es cierto que una dama es más que una simple cara bonita, pero su hermana jamás le había dicho nada acerca de peleas, aunque tenía que aceptar que admiraba mucho a Juana de Arco.

Cenicienta, Aurora y Blancanieves por otro lado estaban totalmente en contra de la violencia, un campo de guerra no es lugar para una señorita, menos para una princesa, pero no podían hacer otra cosa por el momento, necesitaban proteger a aquellos que aman.

"**Listo, llegamos**" el portal se abrió y aparecieron frente a una casa estilo oriental, debajo de un árbol de Sakura, ahí estaba una chica practicando con la espada, Mulan tenía nuevas aprendices.

"**¿Entrenarlas?**" Mulan estaba realmente sorprendida, jamás había sido entrenadora ni capitana ni nada… sólo soldada.

"**Así es**" Mulan estaba entre feliz y nerviosa, era cierto que Shang le había enseñado cómo entrenar, y era cierto que ella es una soldada… pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacer para entrenar a 7 chicas que casi para todo cantan.

"_**Damas y Princesas, niñas de todas las edades, denle una cálida bienvenida a las ¡Gullwings!**_" en tres destellos de luz aparecieron Yuna, Rikku y Paine con una bolsa cargada por las tres, Mulan las ayudó rápidamente pues parecía que se les iba a caer la bolsa.

"**Gracias por la presentación Rikku, buenos días princesas**" Yuna hizo una reverencia, igual que Rikku y Paine "**Hemos venido a ayudarlas, con su pequeño problema de la defensa personal**" las princesas se miraron y tomaron la bolsa, dentro habían varias esferas.

Mientras tanto, Sora, Riku y todos los demás estaban con Yen Sid.

"**¿Nuevas Princesas?**" Yen Sid miró a Aua y asintió, y le dio unas coordenadas.

"**Aqua, tú irás a la Ciudad de Ángeles, un mundo algo lejano de aquí, ahí deberás encontrar a Michelle Haumbert, Terra**" se volvió al aludido y le dio otras "**Éstas son para Londres, es un mundo un tanto raro, pero deberías ir, busca a los hermanos Pevensie, protege mucho a Lucy, Ven**" Ventus se acercó y Yen Sid le dio otras "**Tú irás con Vanitas a otro a La Villa de la Muerte, a pesar de su nombre, siento una luz extremadamente fuerte, todos los demás deberán cubrirlos, chicos, deben ir solos ¿entendieron?**" todos asintieron y fueron a sus respectivas misiones.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**¿Cómo ven? ¿Les va gustando? Espero sus reviews y sus favs! Pasen la voz y por favor y sobre todo Disfruten! Raffs.**


	4. Alluring- Black Vow

El Espacio Gummi era genial, varios mundos por ahí… varias personas por conocer, pero ahora Aqua estaba centrada en uno.

"**La Ciudad de los Ángeles está unos cuantos metros luz de aquí…**" puso turbo en su deslizador y llegó fácilmente a un mundo que se veía con un atardecer hermoso, una gran casa sobresaliendo de todo… realmente era un mundo bello "**Michelle Haumbert…**"

"**Michelle Haumbert ¿el tuyo?**" mientras tanto en el mundo, Michelle había encontrado su ruina, un ángel rubio, vestida de blanco.

"**Riena… un… un placer**" el atardecer del mundo no dejaba ver a Michelle el rubor del ángel, Riena, una ángel que fue lastimada y exiliada.

"**Un placer ¿qué te pasó? Riena, debes venir conmigo**" Michelle le dio la mano y al tomarse, una fuerte luz entró en el pecho de Michelle.

"**La Luz… ¡La Princesa!**" Aqua abrió el portal hacia la entrada del mundo y pasó a través de ella.

Mientras tanto en el Dominio Encantado, Maléfica había visto la misma luz, pero dividida en tres "**Yo iré a la Ciudad de los Ángeles, Gladis, Narnia es tu mundo, ve y encuentra esa luz… Gothel, ve a la Tierra de los Muertos, necesitamos atrapar esa luz a como dé lugar**" las tres brujas abrieron un portal y pasaron con prisa.

"**¿Vestido? ¿En serio?**" Aqua estaba tratando de caminar con unos tacones que de la nada habían aparecido "**¡Éstos tacones son de metro y medio!**" trastabilló y cayó al piso con un sonoro ruido.

"**¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar?**" Aqua miró a Michelle y negó con la cabeza.

"**Odio los tacones…**" Michelle sonrió y rio un poco con Riena a su lado, le tendió la mano y Aqua se pudo levantar.

"**Mi nombre es Michelle Haumbert**" Aqua reacciono ante el nombre y la miró de pies a cabeza, algo no estaba bien… ese vestido negro no le daba buena espina…

"**Aqua**" ella sonrió "**Un placer**"

"**Mi nombre es Riena**" Aqua no pudo dejar de notar las alas que crecían en la espalda de Riena pero no quiso ofenderla, era posible que hubiese nacido con ellas.

"**Vamos a mi casa, estarás más cómoda ahí**" las tres caminaron a la grande casa que Aqua había visto desde el Espacio y miró a Riena, sentía algo dentro de esa chica… las alas…

"**Michelle ¿qué es un ángel?**" Riena reaccionó espantada ante la pregunta.

"**Son seres del bien, seres que están más cerca de la Luz que cualquiera de nosotros, son seres que aman al Creador y a todos nosotros**" Aqua asintió.

"**Tienen alas ¿cierto?**" Michelle asintió y sonrió.

Aqua miró con seriedad a Riena y ella desvió la mirada, algo tenía Riena que no le terminaba de gustar a Aqua, estaba lastimada, se veía triste, pero tenía alas… Ciudad de Ángeles, así se llama el mundo…

"**¿Los ángeles pueden amar a humanos…?**" Michelle negó con la cabeza "**¿Y si una ángel te amara?**" Michelle rio un poco y volteó hacia Aqua.

"**Eso es imposible, un ángel mujer ¿amarme? Eso… eso estaría prohibido…**" Michelle ruborizó, era claro, a pesar del atardecer, al menos para Aqua era obvio que la idea de una chica amando a Michelle no era algo despreciable para ella, al parecer lo anhelaba, no que estuviera mal, Sora y Riku, Vanitas y Ventus… se amaban.

"**Vaya, Vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?**" Maléfica apareció frene a ellas y Aqua sin pensarlo quiso saltar para proteger a Michelle y Riena, pero al caer, los tacones fallaron y se desguinzó el tobillo "**Tres inútiles, que felicidad, esto será más fácil de lo que creí**" Maléfica pasó al lado de un Aqua retorciéndose de dolor.

"**¡Fuego!**" una bola de fuego le dio de lleno a Maléfica en el pecho y dos dagas rápidas le cortaron la mano con la que sostenía el báculo haciéndolo caer, y luego una pared de hielo se alzó frente a ella y Alicia fue corriendo a ayudar a Aqua, Jazmín ya se había ocupado de llevar a Michelle y Riena a su casa por otro camino, Alicia empezó a curar a Aqua pero en eso Maléfica ya había destruido la pared de hielo.

"**¡Malditas niñas! ¡Deberían estar Muertas!**" varios disparos de pistolas se escucharon a los pies de Maléfica que la hizo trastabillar y caer.

"**Igual que tú y oh sorpresa, henos aquí**" Aurora apuntaba con precisión al hada malvada, Aqua ya estaba en pie, Alicia ya estaba preparando otro hechizo y estaba segura que Jazmín ya estaba corriendo para darle una estocada mortal.

"**Vaya, quedarse sin su luz les va perfecto chicas ¿cómo se sienten?**" y diciendo esto desapareció en flamas moradas y verdes.

Después de explicar lo que eran las Esferas de Vestido, de su entrenamiento express con Mulan, y conseguir ropa más decente (tomando en cuenta que Jazmín iba enseñando toda la panza y la espalda) fueron a casa de Michelle, pero no contestaba la puerta.

"**Estaban bien cuando yo las dejé**" Jazmín y Aqua estaban muy preocupada, así que abrieron suavemente la puerta, cedió a la primera, fue entonces que desde una habitación se escucharon…

"**R-R-Riena… no… no deberías meter…**" un fuerte gemido inundó le lugar y las chicas salieron algo ruborizadas.

"**Eh… Están muy bien al parecer… mejor… esperamos a que acaben**" las chicas asintieron ante la noción de Aurora y se sentaron a ver el atardecer.

"**Nunca creí que… que sería algo más que una cara bonita**" todas miraron a Aurora y sonrieron "**Alguien que se la pasa durmiendo y no hizo nada para salvarse… y cuando me entero que soy una pieza importante en algo más grande…**"

"**Te lo quitan sin piedad…**" Alicia suspiró y miró sus dos esferas colgadas a su cintura "**Y luego nadie te mira con el respeto que antes te veían y… bueno… eso duele**" Aqua sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza a Alicia.

"**Es verdad, pero tranquilas, estoy segura que ustedes son más que caras bonitas, tocaron los corazones de miles de personas siendo ustedes mismas, y aún lo pueden hacer con o sin su luz**" las tres princesas sonrieron y se levantaron.

"**No sé ustedes, pero ni si quiera Aladín se tarda tanto cuando estamos en ese asunto**" Jazmín entró lentamente a la casa de Michelle seguida de las otras tres chicas.

"**¿Michelle?**" subieron las escaleras y las vieron abrazadas, era obvio que sin ropa, o al menos muy poca.

"**Algo anda mal…**" Aqua se dijo en voz baja, Aurora asintió y las chicas bajaron.

"**No siento amor verdadero entre ellas…**" Jazmín suspiró y miró hacia arriba.

"**Maléfica está aquí… significa que una de esas chicas es importante en su plan… pero… ¿quién?**" Aqua empezó a pensar.

"**Riena es un ángel…**" Jazmín asintió.

"**Objetivo localizado… entonces imagino que Michelle es la que la corrompe ¿no? Es decir, el negro corrompe al blanco…**" Alicia negó con la cabeza.

"**Con suficiente blanco el negro se corrompe igual…**" todas suspiraron.

"**Tendríamos que saber toda la historia para dar una opinión, y obviamente esa opinión sería subjetiva…**" escucharon pasos bajar los escalones y vieron a Riena sonrojada acomodándose su traje.

"**Riena… ¿qué haces en la tierra siendo un ángel?**" Riena empalideció y miró a Aurora quien se levantó con gracia y le dio la sonrisa más dulce que tenía.

"**Yo… no soy un ángel ejemplar, soy demasiado humana… demasiado… oscura**" Riena suspiró y extendió las alas.

"**Un ángel sólo debe amar al Creador… pero yo… amaba a otro ángel… pero Michelle…**" Aurora sonrió y asintió.

"**Pues en éste momento tienes de dos, imagino que pueden negarse a ser ángeles ¿no?**" Riena asintió lentamente "**Por medios que no sean tratos prohibidos, etc. Y la otra es dejar a Michelle aquí en la tierra para luego amar a tu Creador, Riena, amar es de las cosas más hermosas del mundo, pero debes decidir**" Riena asintió y desapareció en una luz blanca.

"**Vaya, Vaya…**" Facilier estaba junto a Maléfica sonriendo viendo una bola de cristal "**El angelito quiere a su novia…pues bien, démosle a su novia, Maléfica**" el hada malvada sonrió y asintió.

"**Hay que empezar a hacer un hechizo**" y así acabó el primer día en la Ciudad de los Ángeles.

A la mañana siguiente, Riena iba contenta a visitar a Michelle, cuando se encontró a una hermosa dama, rubia, con el pelo largo hasta el piso, un suave vestido largo y una tez blanca como la leche, labios rojos como el carmín.

"**Buenos días muchacha**" Riena sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia "**¿Apurada?**" Riena no quería parecer descortés… pero sí estaba apurada.

"**A decir verdad señora…**" la mujer sonrió y asintió.

"**Entiendo, el amor entre jóvenes es el más hermoso**" Riena la miró espantada "**Yo sé muchas cosas Riena, aparte, ni porque se te hace tarde corres así**" la mujer lanzó una sonrisa que parecía canto de pájaro "**Michelle Haumbert ¿no?**" Riena asintió y la mujer puso expresión pensativa "**No te podría amar, ella es muy devota, si un ángel se le declara, lo rechazará como si fueras un trozo de basura y te olvidará sin pensarlo**" Riena se enojó.

"**¡Eso no es cierto!**" la mujer volvió a reír.

"**Ve a verla pues, dile que eres un ángel, ya veremos si no es así, te estaré esperando en éste mismo lugar, yo te puedo ayudar**" Riena estaba decidida a decirle a esa mujer sus verdades pero en una luz brillante desapareció, y corrió a casa de Michelle.

"**Miren, Riena viene para acá**" Alicia sonrió y se levantó para recibir al ángel, pero ella pasó por la puerta sin problemas y pasó corriendo a las princesas y a Aqua.

"**Vaya… sí que tenía prisa**" las chicas subieron de puntillas al cuarto de Michelle y empezaron a escuchar.

"**Michelle, tengo algo importante que decirte**" escucharon a Michelle reír.

"**Dime sin pena Riena ¿qué pasa?**" escucharon a Riena tomar aire y soltó la bomba.

"**Soy un ángel…**" escucharon a Michelle gritar de sorpresa.

"**¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!**" Riena salió siendo atacada con varios almohadones y almohadas "**¡Nunca debí haberte acogido! ¡Nunca debí haberte…!**" las chicas miraban espantadas como Michelle lanzaba de todo a la pobre Riena, y Riena era obvio que quería llorar "**¡FUERA!**" Riena no soportó más y desapareció en una luz blanca, Michelle tomó un velo negro y miró con enojo a las chicas "**Necesito ir a la Iglesia, esperen aquí**" y llorando, la dama salió dejando a las princesas realmente confundidas.

"**Tenías razón…**" lejos de la casa, Riena estaba con la mujer que se encontró minutos antes "**Me rechazó…**" la mujer asintió y sacó un pesado libro forrado de oro.

"**La respuesta es simple, debes hacerte humano y de pasada hombre…**" Riena asintió.

"**¿Qué vas a querer?**" la mujer rio y señaló sus alas.

"**El ala de un ángel es la mejor protección que puedes encontrar contra las fuerzas del mal**" Riena lo dudó un momento "**Prometo que no dolerá**" Riena asintió y sintió un peso de menos en una parte de su espalda "**Ya está**" vio su ala en las manos de esa mujer y algo en ella empezó a cambiar, y se desmayó.

"**Señor… perdona mi gran falta, nunca… nunca debí…**" Michelle empezó a llorar en silencio, la Iglesia era una enrome construcción, varios vitrales y ventanales daban paso a la luz del eterno atardecer, dándole un toque místico y calmante.

"**¿Por qué una dama tan hermosa llora?**" Michelle volvió la vista hacia arriba y simplemente… Cupido hizo su trabajo.

"**Buenas señorita, mi nombre es Leonard**" Michelle suspiró de amor y sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Leonard y ambos corrieron a su casa.

Las princesas estaban confundidas, y lo estuvieron aún más cuando entró Michelle riendo junto con un muchacho y directo a su cuarto.

"**Eso fue rápido…**" Jazmín suspiró y escucharon una grave voz femenina riendo.

"**Estúpidos humanos, lloran sus penas pero las cometen sin pensarlo una vez más**" las princesas se levantaron de los sillones preparando sus armas "**Ay princesas ni se molesten, no se les vaya a romper una uña, no quiero escuchar como cantan una balada para su uña caída**" Aurora se ruborizó porque una vez SÍ le pasó eso… la balada le quedó bonita… "**Como sea, de mí no sabrán ya nada por el momento, Michelle es un caso perdido**" Jazmín estaba volteando a todos lados frenéticamente.

"**Michelle no es caso perdido Maléfica, la protegeremos**" Maléfica rio ante la seguridad de Aqua.

"**Querida Aqua, aquí la pregunta real es la siguiente… ¿Cómo proteges a alguien de algo que tú misma apoyas? La Oscuridad deja ciega a la gente, sin embargo, una luz la puede disipar, pero, una luz tan brillante como el Sol, las deja ciegas permanentemente, piensen bien del lado de quién están, la Oscuridad no ha tocado ni un pelo de la niña, pero la Luz ya le quitó el ala al Ángel**" Alicia se quedó pensando en ello un momento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escucharon un gemido viniendo del cuarto de Michelle y las chicas salieron con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

"**¿Ves como no van a hacer nada? Por eso tú, debes hacer algo, te ganarás de vuelta el amor de tu Creador…**" la mujer miró a otro ángel con pelo azul "**Ganarás de vuelta el respeto que tenías… sólo… basta con una flecha**" le dio una caja y el ángel la abrió revelando una pistola.

"**¿A quién le debo ésta gracia?**" la mujer sonrió.

"**Miriam, Alta Sacerdotisa de la Luz Estrella**" le dio la mano al ángel y con eso el destino tanto de Riena como de Michelle quedó sellado.

"**Michelle… ¿no crees que deberías pensar un poco mejor?… ya sabes… en… en caso de que sea otro ángel**" las chicas estaban hablando con Michelle en su patio sentadas en el piso, Michelle miraba el pequeño anillo que le había dado Leonard, estaba hecho con una flor.

"**Lo dudo… un ángel… un ángel no hace cosas como las que él hace**" todas se ruborizaron un poco, pero le restaron importancia, Leonard se les hacía muy familiar, conocía sus nombres sin que ellas se los hubieran dicho, pero igual eso lo pudo ser tema de conversación con Michelle "**Les pido un favor**" las princesas alzaron la cabeza y la miraron "**déjennos solos un momento ¿sí? Regresen más tarde**" las chicas asintieron pero algo a Aqua no le terminaba de gustar… pero como no había razón para no irse decidieron darle espacio a los dos enamorados, cuando salieron una luz tenue apareció detrás de Michelle en silencio.

"_**Tu hiciste que mi amada cometiera una de las faltas más grandes que se pueden imaginar, tú la sedujiste con tus sucios trucos de ramera humana… ese vestido de negro… ahora será rojo…**_" el ángel apuntó al pecho de Michelle y con ira en el corazón gritó "**¡Muere Pecadora!**" y de un certero balazo atravesó el corazón de Michelle, y en la misma luz que vino se fue, obviamente cuando escucharon el balazo las princesas junto con Leonard corrieron al patio, Leonard iba entrando cuando las princesas salían, por azares del destino platicaron un momento, al ver a Michelle tendida en el suelo sin vida, Leonard la fue a socorrer a Michelle y Miriam apareció en una luz más llamativa.

"**Pobre, pobre angelita, perder al amor de tu vida… la pregunta es… ¿qué darías a cambio de su vida?**" Aqua estaba segura que ella era buena, pero algo en su tono no le gustaba…

"**Daría hasta mi vida…**" Miriam sonrió y asintió.

"**A cambio de ello… necesito tu otra ala**" ahí Aqua terminó de sospechar, alguien que quería un ala de ángel no podía tener buenas intenciones, en la noche, antes de dormir, le había preguntado a Yen Sid acerca de ellos, y se dice que las alas de un ángel traen protección a quien las porta, pero eran una gran arma, ya que los ángeles absorbían una gran cantidad de luz, la suficiente para destruir al mundo.

"**¡Riena no lo hagas!**" Aqua lo entendió todo, Leonard era Riena, transformada en hombre por esa mujer, a cambio de un ala.

"**No tengo opción, no la dejaré morir**" miró a Miriam y sin pensarlo se arrancó el ala que aún quedaba, se retorció de dolor, pero no importó, volteó a ver a Michelle quien estaba despertando, pero Riena, que ya había vuelto a ser mujer, empezó a desintegrarse en plumas negras.

"**Michelle… nunca olvides…**" Michelle la miró horrorizada "**Te amo**" y dejó una sola pluma, fue ahí cuando Aqua escuchó algo romperse, un corazón, el de Michelle.

"**¡RIENA!**" Michelle tomó la pluma y empezó a llorar con amargura, Miriam unió la otra ala a su espalda y sonrió con dulzura.

"**La oscuridad ha sido derrotada, el ángel que trajo el deseo fue eliminado**" Alicia lanzó una bola de fuego pero un escudo protector la hizo rebotar "**Pequeña princesita, no me ataques, yo protejo la luz, igual que usted, somos aliadas**" y con una luz desapareció.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! D: perdonen! Capítulo de 6 PÁGINAS! Oh por… wow… el capítulo más grande de mi VIDA… espero les guste… espero sus reviews… y perdonen la demora de nuevo. Raffs.**


	5. Llegando a la Tierra de Los Muertos

Wiltshire, Inglaterra victoriana; 10:30 AM:

En una mansión de la zona rural de Wiltshire, en medio de una habitación vacía, un portal se abre, dando paso a dos jóvenes con ropas victorianas, el de pelo oscuro traía un traje negro de criado con una camisa blanca y una corbata de huma, mientras que, el de pelo rubio, traía consigo un traje blanco de la misma características con una camisa negra y huma blanca, ambos miraban el lugar extrañados, según recordaban, el mago Yen-Sid los mando a buscar a un retazo de luz en ese lugar tan particular. Ambos admiraban el bello paisaje que se daba paso a sus ojos desde la ventana, pero de un momento a otro empezaron a escuchar algunos relojes marcando la hora lentamente, todos sincronizados, eso empezó a poner la piel de gallina a los chicos, ya que no solo los relojes sonaban al mismo tiempo, un hombre barriendo la entrada de su local iba al compás de los péndulos de los mismos, un señor cortaba cabezas con al mismo ritmo, todo era extraño. Después de un momento se escucha el reloj y el sonido de un piano antiguo empezó a llenar las calles, pronto vieron como un carruaje llegaba a la mansión, es en este momento que Vanitas intenta decirle algo a Ventus, pero menuda sorpresa se llevó al abrir sus labios.

"_**Una nueva misión**_" se tapó la boca y miró espantado a Ven por lo que acababa de ¨cantar¨ por así decirlo.

"_**Una importante misión**_" contesto Ven cantando, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"_**Salvar a una princesa**_" Van volvió a taparse la boca al ver como las palabras fluían en cantico, cosa que no incomodó para nada al joven Ven, quien se encontraba muy a gusto, por ende, el moreno se rinde y empieza a seguirle el juego, de todos modos, no sabía cómo detener aquello.

"_**Una chica, en verdad, para mucho precisar**_" -Vanitas se le acercó con ojos desorbitados por el miedo, ya había decidido seguir el juego, pero eso no le quitaba la expresión horrorizada.  
>"<em><strong>Una muy importante chica<strong>_" comento Ven mientras miraba a su alrededor y, de entre sus ropas, saco un papel con la imagen de Victoria.

"_**Cuidando los detalles hasta los mínimos**_" de pronto, Vanitas, lanza una bola de fuego hacia un Soldado que había aparecido frente a ellos, todo eso, sin dejar de cantar.

"_**Que nada inesperado interfiera con el show**_" entonces, empezaron a salir varios Sombras y Soldados junto con Dusks y Bailarines, con eso los chicos empezaron un ataque en conjunto mientras cantaban sin desentonar.

"_**Y es por eso que, cada cosa debe ser, cada detallito, incluyendo lo más chico será**_" Vanitas lanzó una bola de fuego enorme, provocando que varios Descorazonados e Inexistentes desaparecieran.

"_**De acuerdo al plan**_" Ventus conjuró una fuerte bocanada de viento haciendo volar a varias criaturas para que, finalmente, se estrellasen contra la pared haciéndolos desaparecer.

"_**La salvaremos pronto**_" cantó Van lanzándose en contra de los inexistentes y, usando una carga eléctrica, logra que estos también desaparezcan.

"_**De acuerdo al plan**_" Canturreo Ven a la par que conjuraba una bocanada de aire helado y varios descorazonados e inexistentes quedaban atrapados en estalactitas de hielo, dejándolos inmóviles y luego, de un golpe de su llave espada, mandar a volar las estalactitas que chocan contra los otros Inexistentes, haciéndolos desaparecer.

En ese momento se puede apreciar que la puerta se abre, dejando entrar un par de Inexistentes, unos descorazonados y, por raro que parezca, también habían unos nescientes, cosa que impresiono de sobremanera a Vanitas, ya que él había creado a esas criaturas desde hace mucho y no las había vuelto a crear. En eso empiezan a pelear, cantando nuevamente.

"_**Y seremos todos elevados al nivel más alto de maestría**_" cantaron a dúo mientras Van y ven usaban un ataque que habían aprendido hace tiempo, lo llamaban Cañón Oscuro, el cual Vanitas libera una columna azul de energía, acompañada de una serie de triángulos de cristales azules que rotan. Y Ventus un versión dorada de este mismo ataque, provocando que la gran mayoría de Descorazonados fueran derrotados.

"_**Sin guerras vivir**_" En cuanto ambos terminaron el ataque, ambos se tomaron de las manos y, dando unos cuantos giros, acabaron con las criaturas.

"_**Sin pena andar**_" Vanitas estaba cansado, pero feliz de haber terminado con los enemigos, pero aún seguía un poco temeroso por las palabras que salían de su boca, pero, para ser honesto con el mismo, le empezaba a gustar cantar así con Ven.

"_**Estaremos con los grandes**_" Ventus miró hacia arriba esperanzado, sus ojos brillaban de una forma tan especial que a Van casi le dan ganas de tirarse encima y devorarlo a besos, pero las palabras seguían fluyendo...

"_**Yen-Sid estará sorprendido**_" cantaron ambos a coro e hicieron una reverencia con la cabeza en forma de respeto, imaginándose esa escena.

"_**El Rey Mickey verá que somos de confiar, podremos olvidar, la guerra que acaba de pasar**_" Vanitas miró a Ven espantado por esa última frase, en verdad estaba muy divertida la canción y todo, pero eso ultimo era… algo innecesario.

"**Nunca cuestiones a la Canción**" comentó Ven divertido a la par que ambos escucharon un caballo relinchar a las afuera de la casa. En ese momento, ambos bajan y salen por la puerta de empleados, en donde llegan a la calle y observan como un hombre delgado, de unos años algo avanzados subía al gran carruaje, a la par que un joven de piel pálida y cabellos castaños, luego aparece una mujer bastante rellenita que intenta entrar al carruaje, pero se detiene al último segundo… o más bien, su vestido la detuvo.

_**"**_**¡Ayúdenme, mi vestido se atoró!**"Vanitas reprimió una risotada al ver aquella escena tan pintoresca y jocosa, pero Ven fue a ayudar a empujar a la pobre mujer, la cual tenía un trasero exageradamente grande para el gusto de Van, quien estaba un poco celoso al ver a su sonrojado rubio empujar aquellas carnes ajenas, entonces, Van, decide intervenir y, tomando un poco de carrera, se lanza y le da una patada suave a la señora, la cual logra entrar dentro de la carroza y cerrar la puerta de paso.

Mientras tanto la Madre Gothel, quien estaba con ropajes de la época, el cual era un vestido color vino y mangas arreboladas de color blanco y un collar con la forma de la flor del sol, y el Rey del Mal, quien traía un traje de clérigo con capucha, la cual tapaba sus cuernos y una máscara de color blanco, la cual tenía una parte feliz y una parte triste, miraban a los chicos con burla e ira escondidos en un callejón, los cuales habían empezado a pelear un poco, pero esa pelea quedo inconclusa, ya que Vanitas aprovecho el momento y le dio un beso apasionado a su rubio, cosa que provoco estrellas en su cabeza y una sonrisa boba al terminar.

"**Detestables chamacos**" comento Madre Gothel con desdén girándose con elegancia "_**Una misión terrible**_" canto la mujer de cabellos rizados y negros, a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.

"_**No seas así**_" canto el Rey del Mal suspirando con algo de resignación al ver el temperamento fuerte de la mujer.

"_**Terrible para la chica**_" corrigió Gothel en canto a la par que El Rey suelta una risilla y la mira con los brazos cruzados.

"_**Es terrible que la tengamos que matar**_" Canto el rey a la par que Gothel hizo una falsa pose melodramática.

"_**Y tener que arrancarle su alma**_" canturreo la mujer a la par que ambos se miraban y fruncían el ceño, aunque a él no se le notara "_**¿En qué momento fue llegamos aquí?**_" preguntó la mujer resignada.

"_**Cazando princesas sin lacayos**_" cantaron al unísono sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo  
>"<em><strong>Vulgares<strong>_" comento en canto la mujer haciendo un ademan de asco.

"_**Horribles**_" soltó el enmascarado, ganándose una mirada incrédula de la pelinegra  
>"<em><strong>no podría ser peor<strong>_" Cantó Gothel mirando al Rey, intentando que su mirada haya pasado desapercibida, quien negó con la cabeza.

_**"¿No podría ser peor? En desacuerdo estoy**_" sacó pergaminos con imágenes, una de una chica azul, y otra de una chica de mejillas coloradas "_**Cualquiera de ellas podría ser candidata perfecta, para ser princesa pero aquí la pregunta es ¿cuál será?**_" Gothel suspiró exasperada, tomando un mechón y llevándoselo detrás de la oreja.

"**Ay demonios…**" Comentó la mujer a la par que se le ocurría algo y, mirándose ambos, asintieron, estando de acuerdo en lo pensado por la mujer.

"_**Y es por eso que cada cosa debe ser, cada detallito incluyendo lo más chico será**_" ambos alzaron sus manos, cosa que provoco que varias Sombras, Neosombras y Aluviones salieran del piso y, de otro movimiento de manos, las mandaron a buscar por todos los lugares.

"_**De acuerdo al plan**_" cantó Gothel a la par que tomó una manzana sin que la vieran los dueños de la tienda y, sonriendo con malicia, le da un mordisco.

"_**La hemos de atrapar**_" canto El Rey mientras pasaba por la callejuela y de la nada, se destruyeron tres ventanas al pasar por una casa, cosa que no lo inmuto en lo absoluto, pero si a los dueños de esta.

"_**De acuerdo al plan**_" canto Gothel mientras terminaba de comer su manzana y, lanzando el corazón de la manzana, le da a un niño en la cabeza, el cual empieza a llorar.

"_**Y nos salvará de la más profunda pena**_" cantaron a dúo mientras ambos tomaban una pintura y las veían con enojo mal disimulados.

"_**De todas las chicas**_" canto la mujer casi en un gruñido.

"_**De todas las princesas**_" rectifico el otro con voz neutra.

"_**¿Quién hubiera creído en un millón de años, que alguna de estas chicas con sus caras…?**_" cantaron ambos pensando en mil formas de atraparla.

"_**De nutrias en desgracias**_" comento el Rey mientras Gothel simplemente asentía.

"_**¿Nos abriría el camino de riqueza y de poder?**_" Ambos miraron a las Sombras, Neosombras y Aluviones buscando, hasta que una sombra se les acercó y, haciendo gestos, logró dar a entender de que aseguraba haber visto a la chica de mejillas rosadas, cosa que agradecieron ambos y, con una sonrisa en sus rostros siguieron a la sombra sin pensarlo dos veces.

La mujer del equipo fue más rápida y, colándose en la mansión, logra encontrar unas escaleras, pero una mujer le increpa su presencia, ésta, simplemente mintiendo, logra salvarse de ser echada.

Mientras tanto, en la misma mansión Everglot, para ser exactos, en una habitación de la segunda planta, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, amarrado en un riguroso peinado, miraba el lugar con preocupación, la joven Victoria Everglot se estaba preparando mentalmente para su ensayo de bodas, aunque no se convenciera del todo con la idea.

"**Ay, Hildegarde, ¿Y si Víctor y yo no nos gustamos?**" comentó a la vieja dama de compañía, quien intento decir algo, pero entonces su madre, una señora delgada, alta, con peinado aún más alto que terminaba en dos círculos, dándole una forma un poco jocosa y unos pechos puntiagudos que podrían sacarle un ojo a alguien, le habló de forma altanera, mientras aparecía otra mujer, Gothel, a su lado.

"**Como si eso tuviera que ver con el matrimonio ¿acaso crees que tu padre y yo nos gustamos?**" preguntó la mujer en pose aristocrática, entonces Gothel habló, había dejado atrás al Rey del Mal a propósito ya que, ¿un par de cuernos?, no era la mejor tarjeta de presentación pensaba para sí misma.

"**Obviamente no, pero tranquila mi vida, estoy segura que serás ¨muy feliz¨**" -comento como si nada, pero digamos que el "muy feliz" lo dijo de manera muy sarcástica, en eso la joven le mira extrañada y, diciendo la misma mentira que uso con la señora de la casa, le comenta sonriendo "**Vengo como ayudante a preparar la boda de manera gratuita, siempre me encantaron las bodas, nunca me case pero sé que es un sueño hecho realidad**" le comentó con una alegría y ensoñación falsa, en eso llega el Señor Everglot, un señor rechoncho, bajo y con cara de sapo, quien alcanza a escuchar sobre la ayuda gratis cabe mencionar que la situación económica de la .

Mientras tanto, en la parte de afuera al otro lado de la calle, Vanitas y Ven se habían unido a la familia de los Van Dort, claro que el vestido seguía siendo el mismo, así que tuvo el mismo problema para salir, aun sospechaba de que fue uno de esos críos quien le dio una patada en sus carnes traseras.

"**¿Una boda?, que interesante, ¡muchas felicidades!**" comentó Ventus muy alegre por la celebración **"¿creen que podamos acompañarles?**" preguntó el chico mientras miraban a la mujer dentro de la carroza "**prometemos ayudarles en lo que pidan**" comentó Ven mientras la mujer pensaba en decirles que no.

"**Será gratis…**" comentó Vanitas con una sonrisa socarrona al ver que la mujer suspiraba.

"**De acuerdo, entren de una vez a la carroza, ya estamos retrasados**" comento la madre de Víctor a quien se le había hecho muy pedante a Vanitas y a Ven pero ya qué, no podían hacer nada con respecto a su carácter.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Everglot, la madame de la casa intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hija sobre que el amor es solo una tontería y solo necesitaban el dinero de la familia, que nada más que el dinero era lo más importante en la vida para ser alguien, así estuvieron hasta que la chica decidió ceder, más que ceder por haber entendido, cedió para no tener que aguantar toda esa verborrea de sus padres, los cuales estaban satisfechos y, acompañados por Gothel, empiezan a charlar.

"**El matrimonio es como una alianza, es un intercambio, uno esperaría que al vivir con nosotros tendría que haber aprendido eso**" comentaba a la par que entonaba nuevamente su voz "_**hacerle aprender**_" la pareja Everglot empezó a cantar, con Gothel, El Rey, quien se había cubierto sus cuernos y también se había presentado como ayudante gratis, Ven, Vanitas y la pareja Van Dort en perfecta sincronía.

"_**Todo será perfecto, todo tendrá que ser perfecto**_" cantaron mientras bajaban las escaleras "_**y eso por eso que cada cosa debe ser, cada detallito incluyendo lo más chico será, de acuerdo al plan**_" Finalizaron mientras se escuchaba el timbre de la casa de los Everglot resonar y el pobre mayordomo, caminando rápidamente, abría la puerta para revelar a un pobre Víctor siendo atacado… por su madre.

"**¡Mira que fachas! ¡Todo arrugado! ¡¿Acaso quieres que…?!**" la mujer se detiene en seco al sentir las miradas sorprendidas y apenadas de los demás, ella solo volteó y, soltando una risilla un poco nerviosa, se limitó a pasar junto con su familia y los dos chicos.

Gothel al verlos frunció el ceño y se alejó a la sombra debajo de las escaleras. Mientras, los chicos, se miraban algo desconcertados y algo avergonzados por lo lame botas que llegaba a ser la madre de Víctor, diciendo cosas como que el decorador era muy bueno, bonitas cortinas y vaya a saber uno que cosas más dijo en medio de su intento por caerle bien a sus potenciales consuegros.

En ese momento Vanitas observa una silueta desaparecer en el pasillo del segundo piso y, llamando la atención de su Ven, le habla en cuchicheos.

"**Ven, la chica**" le susurró el pelinegro el rubio, quien asintió enseguida y, ambos, se desligaron del grupo sigilosamente para llegar a las escaleras y, de una manera aún más silenciosa, las subieron a las habitaciones de la segunda planta, no es que les gustara irrumpir en propiedades ajenas, más Ventus que Vanitas, pero querían tener unas cuantas palabras con Victoria.

"**¿Quién anda ahí?**" se alcanzó a escuchar a unas tres habitaciones de distancia de ambos, estos solo sonrieron y se presentaron desde donde estaban.

"**Mi nombre es Vincent y él es Víctor**" hablo Vanitas mientras la chica salió apresurada de su recamara y quedaba frente a ambos chicos.

"**¿Víctor Van Dort?**" pregunto un poco ilusionada a los chicos, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Ven, pero negó levemente con la cabeza.

"**No señorita Everglot, el joven Van Dort está en el vestíbulo**" comentó Ven, pero ahí fue cuando los tres escucharon un hermoso piano siendo tocando con delicadeza.

El sonido era tan hermoso, tranquilo y armonioso que, incluso Gothel, quien salió levemente de las sombras para escuchar mejor la melodía, no podía evitar esbozar una honesta y tranquila sonrisa, ya que era como si el tiempo se detuviera y sólo estuviera ésa música tan dulce.

Ven y Vanitas vieron como Victoria se acercaba lentamente hasta que lo interrumpió y deshizo el encanto tan abruptamente que a Ven le dolieron un poco los oídos, a Gothel casi se le escapa un gruñido, e incluso, hasta vanita sintió feo por lo abrupto que se detuvo.

"**Míralos charlar**" comento Van mientras volteaba a ver a Vanitas, quien le sonrió, ya que Van estaba mejorando mucho su carácter, seguía siendo ese rebelde y algo gruñón tipo, pero dentro de él seguía creciendo esa luz que da el amor.

"**Eso… eso es amor**" comento Ven mientras se giraba a ver a Víctor y Victoria, los cuales, estaban mirándose con ternura y afecto, Vanitas tenía razón, eso era amor.

"**Creo que ya tenemos a nuestra princesa**" se dijeron Ven y Gothel para sí mismos.

Gothel abrió un portal para ir con el Rey, el cual había sido llevado a la cocina a preparar un par de cosas para la tarde, Gothel solo rogaba por que no hiciera alguna cosa rara que convirtieran a todos en sapo… aunque pareciese que ya se le habían adelantado con el señor Everglot, aun con esas ideas divertidas e hilarantes decide dejar a la otra parejita en el balcón que daba al piso de abajo. En ese momento el ensayo ya estaba dando inicio.

Tres horas después…

Vanitas no se estaba restregando los ojos solo porque Ven le estaba jalando el pelo cada vez que lo intentaba, en verdad la cosa se había puesto muy densa, sobre todo por los fallos que cometía el joven Van Dort y, hablando de errores...

"**¿Qué tan difícil puede ser decir unos malditos votos?**" le susurró desesperado a Ven, ya que Víctor se había vuelto a equivocar y el padre estaba que echaba humo por sus orejas y sombrero, el rubio, quien lo miró con severidad, le regaño de la misma forma.

"**Te recuerdo que una boda es para toda la vida, no es sólo decir tus votos y ya, aparte de eso, te aseguro que estarías igual o peor que el pobre chico**" respondió a Vanitas, quien lo miró desafiante y le dijo con una media sonrisa que casi derrite a Ven, el pobre casi deja escapar un suspiro por aquella acción que le hacía ver tan salvaje al joven Vanitas.

"**Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si puedo**" le respondió a Ven, quien lo miró con picardía y le susurró al oído con una voz un poco seductora y maliciosa.

"**Si no lo haces, la próxima vez que hagamos algo interesante tú serás el que se quede quieto**" susurro al oído de Vanitas mientras le mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, cosa que provoco un sonrojó a más no poder al pelinegro, quien no se iba a dejar llevar, ya que, si por el fuera, lo violaría frente a todos.

"**Pero si lo hago tú tendrás que ser sometido**" recuperando un poco la cordura, contrataca susurrándole de forma seductora y, atrevidamente, le había dado un apretón a las partes bajas de Ven quien se sonrojo y tembló casi imperceptiblemente, a estas alturas del partido, si pusieran manzanas maduras al lado de las caras de los chicos, no se notaría la diferencia.

"**Hecho**" comentaron con una sonrisita ahogada para no interrumpir el tan importante acto.

"**Ejem…**" una toz hizo que todos voltearan a ver al Pastor Golswells, quien estaba un poco, mucho, enojado con los chicos por esos cuchicheos, en eso Vanitas se levanta, ya que se le había ocurrido algo.

"Lamento nuestro comportamiento pastor Golswells, pero estábamos recordando una boda a la que fuimos con anterioridad, y para ser honestos, es obvio que éste muchacho está totalmente nervioso, entonces… ¿por qué no le damos un respiro al muchacho?" -todos gruñeron exasperados, más de tres horas, todas con errores, y ahora esperar más para que al joven se le bajaran los nervios, ¡Era insultante!, pero para Víctor fue un milagro mientras lo miraba con agradecimiento.

"**¡Para nada!**" Exclamo la señora Everglot bastante enojada "**La boda será mañana y si no lo puede hacer bien hoy, mucho menos podrá hacerlo mañana**" bufaba la alta señora mirando a su marido quien asentía enérgicamente, fue ahí cuando Vanitas empezó con un plan que se le había ocurrido.

"**Pues entonces, deje que yo lo haga, después de todo, en estas tres horas, logre memorizarme todo a tal punto de hacerlo hasta con los ojos vendados**" comentaba Vanitas con un toque de superioridad y una sonrisa algo maliciosa que le dedico a Ven.

El pobre Ventus no sabía en dónde poner su atención, su mente estaba dividida en el hecho de que Vanitas iba a cumplir el reto que ambos habían propuesto o el hecho de que iban a recrear "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey" en cuanto estuvieran solos, de solo imaginarse siendo sometido y atacado con un látigo le recorrió un escalofrió… aun que se excito levemente al imaginarse siendo tomado con fuerza, ante este pensamiento decide sacudir su cabeza rápidamente para evitar cualquier escena bochornosa y, de paso, que bajara cierta incomodidad en su ajustado traje. Mientras el joven Ventus empezaba a calmarse, el pobre Víctor se sienta en el lado desocupado del joven rubio mientras miraba al pelinegro con algo de tranquilidad, pero a la vez lo miraba con recelo al verlo tan cerca de victoria, y en cuanto a Vanitas, se puso al lado correspondiente de Victoria, el pelinegro tenía planeado hacer el desafío de su rubio y, de paso, hacerlo sentirse un poco celoso, por eso, se comportó demasiado galante con la chica, quien solo se sonroja, ante lo cual, al pobre Ven, le dio una ligera oleada de celos. Pasaron unos segundos para que todos volvieran a su posición original y empezaran nuevamente el ensayo.

"**Con ésta mano, yo sostendré tus anhelos**" Comento Vanitas mientras daba tres pasos al frente en perfecta sincronía con la joven Victoria "**Tu copa, nunca estará vacía, pues seré tu vino**" recitaba con maestría a la par que llenó una copa con un vino rojo, si desperdiciar ninguna gota "**Con ésta vela**" informaba mientras la tomaba y la prendía rápidamente, sin equivocarse, ante este caso, al pobre Víctor, se le hizo completamente injusto la manera en que el pelinegro había logrado a la primera lo que a él le había costado 5 intentos prenderla, realmente injusto "**Alumbraré tu camino en la oscuridad, y con este anillo, que por ciertos motivos y obviamente no tengo, te pido que seas mi esposa**" Finalizo el moreno sonriendo con galanura y de manera seductora, cosa que provoco el sonrojo desmedido de la muchacha, en cuanto a Ventus, él está… de acuerdo, a Ven se lo estaban comiendo los celos de una forma muy agresiva… internamente, Vanitas jamás lo había visto de la forma en la que vio a Victoria y eso le dolía, pero más que nada, le daba inseguridad el pensar que él se iría con otro o con otra, realmente le lastimó mucho ese pensamiento pero sus cavilaciones habían sido cortadas abruptamente por la voz de alguien dentro de la sala.

"**Parece ser que este joven es mejor esposo que el anterior**" comento un hombre con esa voz altanera que sacó a todos del hechizo que era ver a Vanitas coquetear, cosa que agradeció Ven por qué ahora la atención de todos estaba en el nuevo caballero dentro del lugar, el cual era un tipo con enorme papada, un rostro de alta alcurnia o de altanero y vestido elegantemente para la situación.

"**Lamento decir que este joven no será el esposo de la señorita Everglot**" comentaba el pastor a la par que Víctor se paraba de su asiento "**ahora, señor Van Dort, ¿cree estar listo para hacerlo bien esta vez?**" le pregunto a Víctor, quien estaba entrando en un cuadro de pánico escénico muy complicado. En cuanto a Vanitas, el chico, aprovechándose de las circunstancias, vio con deseo puro a la pobre Victoria, tan fuerte fue su mirada que la chica apenas y podía respirar, si ya, de por sí, con el corsé le faltaba aire, ahora era el doble de costoso.

El joven Ven miro con reproche a vanitas mientras este volvía a su lugar, en cuanto a Víctor y victoria, ambos se posicionaron a tres pasos del altar y, dando una honda respiración, comenzó nuevamente el ensayo.

"**C-Con ésta mano… yo… yo…**" nuevamente estaba el tartamudeo de Víctor, el joven Vanitas suspiró cansinamente y miró a Ven, quien lo ignoro completamente enojado.

El joven Vanitas intento tocarle el hombro, pero este simplemente se lo quito de forma calmada, a los segundos intento apretó suavemente la mano para llamar su atención, cosa que el rubio aprovecho y, conjurando un leve electro, le da una ligera sacudida al pelinegro, quien se sorprendió por el acto. El pelinegro volvió a llamarlo más insistentemente hasta que el rubio volteó a verlo mirándolo con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa malintencionada, pensando que quizás que maldad, ante esto Van le dijo con los labios "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey", esto, sin duda, dejo al pobre de Ven ruborizado, provocando que se volteara con la mirada más enojado aún de lo que ya estaba, los celos eran lo peor.

Entonces, luego de esa pequeña escena de celos sin palabras, por alguna razón, todos empezaron a gritar asustados, poco a poco la habitación empezó a oler a quemado y de pronto vieron como una columna de humo subía del vestido de la señora Everglot.

"**¿Fuego?**" se dijeron mientras miraban a la señora Everglot quemándose… bueno, sólo el caro vestido, pero era obvio que se esparciría por todo el inexistente cuerpo de la señora, así que, el joven Ven, sin pensárselo mucho, dio un doble saltó hacia el vino y, de una rápida voltereta, logra llegar con la señora y, usando el vino, apagó el pequeño incendio, el joven logro respirar tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad le duro poco.

"**¡BASTA! ¡Ésta boda no se efectuara hasta que él joven Van Dort esté bien preparado!**" gritó el viejo pastor mirando a Víctor con enojo.

Ven ya estaba estresado de antes por los problemas con Vanitas, ahora tenía el enojo acumulado de que había perdido la apuesta, agregando esos "inexplicables" ataques de celos, y ahora que le hablaran así a Víctor… digamos que ni buda tendría tanta paciencia como la tubo el pobre Ven, por lo cual, con toda la amabilidad y cortesía del mundo le respondió al pastor lo más educado que pudo.

"**¡Cállese pinche viejo encorvado!**" bueno… no tan educado, ante tamaño grito todos en la sala lo voltearon a ver con horror puro al ver como se enfrentaba a un "siervo de Dios" **"¡Le dan un pinche día para preparase para algo que durará toda su vida!**" exclamo enojadamente mirando al viejo pastor "**la próxima vez que quieran hacer una maldita boda, mínimo dejen que se conozcan primero**" expreso mientras miraba a la pareja Everglot y Van Dort "**ni ustedes…**" apuntaba a ambas familias "**¡ni nadie, tiene el pinche derecho de hablarle como si él fuese un maldito perro faldero o a ella como una maldita gata domesticada!**" comentaba mientras se giraba a ver al pastor "**estoy de acuerdo con usted, no se celebrará hasta que, por lo menos, se sepa el nombre completo de su prometida!**" Finalizo con un suspiro cansado.

Para ese momento en el que el joven Ven terminaba su monologo, las señoras estaban casi desmayándose por aquella falta de respeto, el pobre Víctor estaba ya saliendo de la sala bastante avergonzado con Vanitas detrás del el, el tipo con papada enorme los miraba con malicia mal contenida pensando en algo, y el Pastor realmente se sentía ofendido ante aquel joven.

"**Le mandaré una carta al Papa, serás excomulgado de la Iglesia en este mismo momento**" comento enojadamente.

"**Haga lo que se le venga en gana viejo roñoso, me da lo mismo**" comento cabreado el joven Ven mientras se encogía de hombros y salía a dar un paseo, no estaba para cuestiones religiosas en ése momento ni mucho menos para escuchar cosas estúpidas.

Bosque de Wiltshire, Inglaterra victoriana; 17:30 PM.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del pueblo, en el bosque de Wiltshire, se encontraban Víctor y Vanitas hablando seriamente, sobre todo Víctor, quien, de vez en cuando, se paraba para caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y luego se volvía a sentar para discutir algo y luego volver a pararse, el joven Vanitas estaba que le mandaba un golpe en la cabeza para que se quedara quieto y así poder hablar, no fue hasta que, luego de unos minutos, el pelinegro ya no soporto y, dando un salto, le da un coscorrón al pobre Víctor, el cual quedo con un pequeño chichón, pero al menos ahora estaba más calmado… o eso parecía.

"**Es que… ¡yo no soy como tú!**" exclamo, finalmente, luego de que Vanitas lo presionara en demasía, el pelinegro, ante la respuesta, simplemente asintió con una sonrisa a la par que le respondía de la manera más ingeniosa que podía.

"**Amas a Victoria ¿o no?**" pregunto con una ceja alzada a la par que Víctor se ruborizaba con la idea pero no lo negó, logrando así que Vanitas sonriera y respirara hondo para continuar su charla "**Escucha, primero que nada, tienes que relajarte, te sabes los votos de memoria, con tres horas hasta un burro se las memorizaría, ¿bien?, ahora, imagina a Victoria, imagínate lo feliz que serás con ella a tu lado como tu devota y hermosa esposa**" comentaba Vanitas imaginándose a su Ventus con un traje de novia mirándolo avergonzado, cosa que le ruborizo, pero paso desapercibido, ya que Víctor tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse y, luego de asentir, Van toma el anillo, se lo entrega y le habla seguro "**Ahora Víctor, empieza**" Víctor empezó a hablar con tal fluidez que sorprendió a Vanitas, aunque luego le daba un poco de risa ver como hablaba con ramas secas o con un trono cortado como si fueran los señores Everglot, claro que se parecían bastante, sobre todo aquella rama larguirucha y ese tronco cortado.

"**Con ésta vela alumbraré tu camino por la oscuridad, y con este anillo, te pido que seas mía**" finalizo el joven Van Dort a la par que le ponía el anillo a una rama que tenía una forma de mano, aquello le había llamado la atención a Vanitas, a quien, no le dio buena espina eso, aparte de sentirse observado por toda esa cantidad de cuervos mirándolos y escudriñándolos, entonces, de la nada, criaturas grises salieron junto a una densa niebla y la rama en forma de mano se cerró en la muñeca de Víctor muy fuertemente.

**"¡Víctor!**" exclamo Vanitas mientras empezaba a jalar al joven Víctor de su brazo libre.

Esta acción provoca que ambos cayeran al suelo de forma torpe, pero la rama en forma de mano, ahora hecha de huesos, estaba aún agarrada a la muñeca del joven Víctor, quien se sacudió de encima el miembro que cayó un poco lejos.

Ya cuando ambos se levantaron, escucharon un ruido raro detrás de ellos y, volteándose a ver, encuentran a una chica que estaba saliendo del suelo y, de paso, levantó un velo que parecía de novia que estaba bastante sucio, los ojos eran grandes y expresivos, pero lo que realmente les llamo la atención fue ese antinatural color azul en su rostro, a la par de ver la mejilla ligeramente carcomida, eso realmente los asusto mucho, pero fue peor el miedo al ver lo que esa extraña chica respondió.

"**Acepto**" se escuchó con una voz muy dulce, pero en cuanto Vanitas la mira completamente se da cuenta de todo, es chica… ¡no estaba viva!

"**Víctor, corre… ¡ahora!**" exclamo mientras ambos se levantaban y empezaban a correr como posesos, pero la novia estaba pisándole los talones muy de cerca, y se acercó más en el momento que llegaron a un lago congelado, pero lograron salir por un momento en el cual la novia se distrajo, logrando así huir lejos de ese lago, corriendo y corriendo llegaron a un puente que daba a la Iglesia, estaban a punto de salir del bosque, en eso, ambos se voltearon nerviosos a todos lados revisando que no estuviera ahí, y por su fortuna no fue así.

"**La perdimos… por suerte…**" comento vanitas bastante alegre, pero en cuanto se giró vio algo que lo dejo petrificado.

"**Ahora… puedes besar… a la novia**" comento la chica cadáver a la par que besaba a Víctor dentro de un remolino de criaturas grises con la niebla y cuervos, y así, simplemente, desaparecieron los tres, dejando de tras un montón de plumas negra y una densa niebla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**Vaya… esto quedó genial! :D Muchas gracias a Karouminamoto por ser mi beta :3 de veras me hizo un parote! :D no estaba muerto… andaba en la escuela ewe BUENAS NOCHES! :D**


	6. La Princesa, El Guerrero y el Ropero

Mientras tanto, en el Universo, Terra intentaba hallar el lugar al cual, el maestro Yen-Sid, le encomendó para encontrar la nueva luz.

"Un mundo dentro de otro mundo…" pensó el joven Terra, recordando lo que había escuchado del maestro "sin embargo, el segundo mundo es el principal" se repitió por tercera vez en su viaje, intentando no olvidar ningún detalle o encontrar alguna pista de su paradero.

Esto no tenía mucho sentido para el joven Terra, un mundo dentro de otro mundo… ¿Algo como Espacio Paranoico en Vergel Radiante? O ¿Cómo el libro de Pooh?... No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sin embargo algo le decía que estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

El peliblanco seguía en su travesía, de vez en vez un Descorazonado aparecía pero con su Llave-Propulsor a la mano no había mayor inconveniente, pasaron unas horas hasta que un portal se abrió frente a él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba del otro lado.

King's Cross, Londres. 11:45 am

Terra salía del portal, el cual se cerró rápidamente, se encontraba en una estación de trenes común y corriente, claro, para él le eran muy extrañas esas edificaciones, sin embargo decidió ignorar su curiosidad y analizar el ambiente. A su alrededor habían varias personas con sus familias, principalmente mujeres con sus hijos, quienes al darse cuenta de su presencia se le quedaban mirando más de lo normal, era comprensible si tomas en cuenta que el pelo blanco lo hacía ver más viejo de lo que en realidad era, por esta razón, varias madres, reprendían a sus hijos para que no se le quedaran viendo al hombre ya que era muy grosero de su parte.

"Gracias Xehanort… te debo unos 20 años de más…" se quejaba para sí mismo mientras caminaba.

A pesar de que su cabellera, antes marrón, ahora blanca, varias chicas se le quedaban mirando, de todas formas aún era guapo y aún más por sus llamativas ropas, ya que llevaba una camisa que estaba bastante ceñida a su tonificado cuerpo, de un color café claro de mangas largas que, obviamente, marcaban de más sus musculosos brazos, unos pantalones ajustados de la cintura pero anchos en sus piernas y tobillos, de un color beige oscuro, los cuales eran sus favoritos.

Sería mentira decir que Terra no se había vuelto más guapo en esos años, a pesar de todas sus adversidades aún conservaba ese aire maduro, salvaje y galán que cualquier alma viviente desearía poseer, adicionando que ya estaba empezando a salir vello facial, el cual, si se la cuidaba correctamente, quedaría como una barba abierta, eso a él le parecía bien, siendo honesto consigo mismo, quería parecerse a su fallecido maestro, en honor a él, ya que, obviamente él… no lo consideraba solo como su maestro.

"Señor, estoy perdida ¿ha visto a mi familia?" escuchó preguntar a una voz bastante joven, miro a todos lados y no encontró a nadie, claro, siendo un tipo de 1.85 de estatura, era obvio que normalmente no voltearía la mirada hacia abajo cuando te hablan por la espalda, pero aun así no tardó en ubicar a la pequeña niña que pidió ayuda.

"No damita, no la he visto… pero si gustas podemos buscarla juntos" le comentó muy cálidamente.

No quería asustar a la pequeña quien le asintió sonriente mientras le tomaba de la mano, a la par que ambos empezaban a caminar, fueron unos metros en los cuales Terra pensaba algunas cosas, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de un diminuto detalle… no sabía el nombre de su pequeña acompañante.

"Ejem… dime Pequeña ¿cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto un poco avergonzado al no darse cuenta de aquella minucia, a lo cual la niña solo sonrió con amabilidad.

"Mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy Pevensie y ¿usted señor?" pregunto dulcemente, mientras Terra quedaba en un pequeño shock mental, ya que decirle _señor_… bueno, estaba de acuerdo que la pequeña no pasaba de los 13 años y era educada pero… ¡él tenía apenas 20 años!

"Terr…ence… si, Terrence Bradford" contestó en cuanto salió de su pequeño shock mental, algo así como una milésima de segundo, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, a lo cual, la pequeña e inocente Lucy le devuelve otra con alegría, en eso se da cuenta de algo y se le queda mirando.

"Espera un segundo… tú no eres tan viejo como pareces, ¿verdad?" pregunto la niña mirándolo más detalladamente, para estas alturas el pobre Terra reprimió un suspiró y, lentamente, negó con la cabeza "¿Por eso no estás en el ejército? ¿Porque te ves viejo?" solo dos preguntas, dos simples preguntas hechas con la inocencia de alguien pueden llegar a ser más dolorosas que una patada en las partes nobles, y más si ese alguien es tan orgulloso como el pobre Terra.

"Exacto…" comento incomodo, intentando no molestarse, cosa que le fallo, ya que la niña se estaba asustando un poco "pensaron que un vejete de 50 años quería participar…" comento rápidamente intentando aligerar el ambiente.

La joven Lucy rio con ganas ante tal comentario, el pobre Terra intentaba no lanzarse frente a un tren al ver como su orgullo era pisoteado… aún más por el hecho de que él mismo se lo pisoteaba, agradecía de sobremanera que Sora, Aqua, Vanitas y Ventus no estuvieran cerca, conociéndolos, a estas alturas del partido, se estarían revolcando de la risa.

Tan sumido en sus pensamiento estaba que apenas logró esquivar un golpe dirigido a su persona, sus reflejos no se habían oxidado con el coma, cosa que agradeció el mayor, en cuanto esquivo el golpe, Terra propino una fuerte patada en la espalda de la persona que lo ataco por mero reflejo, aquel corpazo tiró al atacante al suelo con un sonoro ruido sordo.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para atacar de esa forma tan cobarde?!" habló seriamente el peliblanco, de todas las cosas que odiaba, los cobardes que atacaban por la espalda eran los que más aborrecía.

"¡Aléjate de mi hermana maldito viejo verde!" gritó el joven que se levantaba del suelo muy adolorido, mirando con rabia a Terra, quien tenía una vena en su cabeza, y preocupación a su hermana.

"¡Peter! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué acaso no vez que pudiste haber lastimado al pobre ancianito?!" exclamo una mujer de edad madura corriendo hacia el chico llamado "Peter" posiblemente era el hermano de Lucy, y la mujer debía ser su madre, a estas alturas el pobre Terra tenía una flecha imaginaria en su cabeza con la inscripción de "Anciano".

"¡Mamá no es un ancianito! ¡Sólo tiene 35 años!" comentó la pequeña Lucy, clavándole otra flecha, ahora en el estómago, con la inscripción de "Adulto mayor".

"¿35? desde aquí se ve de 28" se escuchó decir a otra voz, la hermana mayor de Lucy supuso, ahora era una tinaja de metal que caía sobre su cabeza con un pergamino diciendo "ancestro".

"Con ese pelo canoso no debe ser menor a los 40…" comentó un chico amargado después de la otra chica.

Para ése momento el joven Terra sintió como 5 flechas atravesaban su corazón y se empezaba a hundir en un abismo muy negro del cual no quería volver a salir, del cual se podían leer miles de palabras con el mismo significado "V-I-E-J-O"… su ego había sido maltratado, pisoteado, escupido y luego evaporado de la manera más vil y cruel que jamás se haya imaginado, puede contra nescientes, puede contra descorazonados, incluso contra los incorpóreos, pero esto… preferiría luchar nuevamente contra Xehanort y Vanitas mil veces antes de ser llamado anciano… nuevamente.

"Terrence… ¿estás bien?" Terra reacciono algo aletargado y miró a los presentes con desdén involuntario.

"Para su información tengo 20… muchas gracias" les comento las 5 personas que estaban ahí quienes se vieron muy apenados por el error, bueno, solo 4, Peter no estaba interesado en eso, solo quería insultarlo.

Terra volteó hacia Peter quien le miro con desinterés y con un puñetazo certero en el estómago le susurró al oído: "La próxima vez que pierdas a tu hermana, intenta no ser un cobarde" y de esta forma empezó a alejarse con falsa calma, en eso estaba cuando sintió una manita jalarle de la camisa.

"No queríamos ofenderte, ven, mi madre quiere hablar contigo" habló una vocecita tras de Terra, él suspiró de manera pesada y volteó a ver a la dulce Lucy.

La siguió normal pero luego se fue apenando, algo malo con él era que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, nunca conseguía mantenerse en calma cuando era más necesario, aun recordaba todas esas veces que peleo y como la oscuridad lo iba consumiendo lentamente, realmente era algo que no quería recordar.

"Tu hermano está bien… ¿verdad?" pregunto con un poco de temor, pero se calmó al ver a Lucy asentir y, cuando llegaron con la madre, ella extendió su mano con una leve sonrisa.

"Helen Pevensie, es un placer" comentó algo sonrojada, el mayor, simplemente, tomó su mano con una tímida sonrisa y la agitó muy suavemente.

"Pido disculpas por el golpe que le di a su hijo" comentó sonrojado y muy apenado, sin embargo, Helen, solo suspiró cansinamente y negó con la cabeza.

"Uno no puede dar un golpe sin esperar que el otro responda… lamento el comportamiento de mi hijo y… lamento su… condición" comentó con una ligera reverencia, a lo cual Terra sonríe y asiente más calmado.

"No hay nada que lamentar, en todo caso, entiendo que tener 4 hijos puede ser… problemático, pero no pueden dejar a la niña atrás entre tanta gente" le comentó Terra con calma y paciencia, a lo cual, Helen asintió y todos miraron al chico menor.

"Edmund, te dije que cuidaras de tu hermana" regaño Helen al menor de sus varones, sin embargo, el tal Edmund, solo vio a Lucy con desprecio y enojo.

"¡Ella corrió hacia no sé dónde y te vine a avisar!" intentó excusarse sin mucho éxito, ya que Peter y Susan vieron a Edmund con el mismo desprecio que él demostraba a su pequeña hermanita.

"Ya déjenlo tranquilo" comentó Terra mientras todos voltearon a verle "Como sea… Lucy me comento que quería hablar de algo conmigo" comentó mientras Helen asentía, se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos y la desesperación en sus hombros.

"No puedo decirlo frente a los niños" susurro mientras aclaraba la garganta, llamando la atención de los niños "por favor, vayan subiendo al tren" les dijo con falsa calma mientras los chicos asintieron tristes, el programa de refugio era sólo para niños, su madre no iría con ellos. En cuanto se fueron Helen suspiró casi vencida por el cansancio "le pido que cuide a mis hijos en este tiempo que estén fuera, se lo suplico" imploró mientras le daba un pequeño fajo de dinero, Terra la miró sorprendido ante tal acto.

"Señora no me de nada" comentó mientras le devolvía de regreso el fajo con una sonrisa amable "Cuidar personas es mi deber, no me tiene que pagar por ello" finalizo para ver como la señora sonreía con unas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y asintió con verdadera paz.

Terra, de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba entrando al vagón junto con los Pevensie y justo cuando se sentó, el tren empezó a andar, con pesar vio a los chicos despedirse de su madre, algunos más renuentes a llorar, como Edmund y Peter, y otros más efusivos como Susan y la pequeña Lucy, ver aquella escena le recordó algo muy doloroso de su pasado que él creía olvidado.

Tierra de Partida; hace 10 años.

Frente a un enorme castillo con dos torretas a sus lados unidos por cadenas, con vitrales de vivos y llamativos colores igual que el mismo castillo, llegaban dos personas, venían del pueblo asentado en la falda de la montaña.

Las personas eran un pequeño de cabellera castaña, ojos y rostro finos, pero que estaba haciendo berrinche mientras era llevado de la mano por una mujer alta, de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta, dejando dos mechones largos enmarcando su rostro fino y sereno, Sheyla era su nombre.

"Mami… no quiero ir allí, me da miedo" comentaba un Terra de solo 6 años a su madre mientras se aferraba a la pierna de esta.

"Querido, sabes que fue un honor que la llave espada te eligiera, ¿no me dirás ahora que te arrepientes de semejante orgullo?" preguntaba la mayor mientras miraba la academia del Maestro Eraqus.

"Claro que no, mami" dijo enojado el pequeño Terra mientras volvía a mirar la academia- "pero ese lugar es raro" comentó mientras la miraba con sus ojitos cristalinos y su madre suspiraba.

"Hijo, ser un elegido de la llave espada es uno de los honores más grandes que existen en todos los mundos, esto te hará más fuerte, crecerás sano y fuerte, te convertirás en un hombre muy guapo y llenaras tus expectativas, además…" calló de inmediato, ese tema aún era un poco delicado para ella, pero su hijo no pensaba de la misma manera.

"Debo limpiar nuestro nombre ¿no es así mami?" preguntó triste mientras su madre lo abrazaba y su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

Sheyla sabía que ese tema era muy delicado para ella pero, a pesar de todo, era la verdad, ya que, su marido, y padre de Terra, fue uno de los criminales más buscados por todos los mundos, eso sin contar que era un controlador nato de la Oscuridad. En ese entonces se creía que, cuando se enteró de su afinidad a la oscuridad, se entrenó por años para perfeccionarse.

Pasaron años en los cuales el joven Terra se entrenaba bajo el yugo de Eraqus, con la compañía de la joven Aqua y el pequeño Ventus, pasaron muchas cosas juntos y, poco después de 13 años entrenándose con su maestro fue que Terra se enteró que había sido el mismísimo Xehanort quien había entrenado a su padre, provocando que casi asesinara a Eraqus… pero bueno… de tal palo, tal astilla, ya que el cumplió lo que su padre nunca pudo, eso le hacía sentirse muy mal.

A las afueras de Londres, 12:23 pm.

"… ..Nce… ¡Terrence!" escuchó un grito llamándole a la par que Terra alzaba la vista asustado, Lucy le estaba mirando con una expresión preocupada y triste "¿Estás bien Terrence?" preguntaba la inocente Lucy a la par que Terra asentía y los miraba a todos.

"Su madre los dejó a mi cuidado, lo que significa que están a mi cargo" comentó mirando la cara de desagrado de los chicos "Y sé que creen que no necesitan de una niñera o algo por el estilo pero estoy seguro que un par de ojos extra son de utilidad" comento mirándoles con una sonrisa mientras Susan y Lucy sonreían pero Peter y Edmund lo miraban con recelo, era obvio que lo consideraban una amenaza para sus hermanas, sobre todo para Lucy.

"Terrence… ¿por qué aceptaste cuidarnos?" pregunto la pequeña Lucy a la par que Terra suspiraba, su instinto le decía que la princesa de la luz estaba cerca, y había sentido esa luz en la pequeña Lucy.

"Porque a eso me dedico, protejo a las personas, sean niños o adultos, los cuido por igual" comentó con sinceridad mientras los chicos se rieron con burla, sin embargo las chicas lo miraron con ensoñación.

"¿Algo así como un guardián?" Preguntó la mayor mientras Terra la miraba "por cierto, mi nombre es Susan, un gusto" se presentó mientras Terra le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

"Es un placer joven Susan" dijo caballerosamente mientras miraba a la ventanilla y observaba el paisaje, esto ruborizo a la joven un poco pero Terra no lo notó, pasaron algunas horas calladas hasta que Lucy preguntó algo hastiada.

"¿Te sabes algún cuento?" Terra la miraba confundido "Ya sabes, cuentos, como los que te cuentan para ir a dormir" dijo con toda inocencia a la par que Susan la miraba con reproche y vergüenza, con qué cosas salía esta niña pensaba.

"Obviamente no se sabe ningún cuento, es demasiado… bueno… ya no está para saber de cuentos" respondió Susan mientras Terra suspiraba y aclaraba la garganta.

"En realidad sí, me se unos cuantos cuentos" dijo mientras todos lo miraban sorprendido, ante lo cual, el mayor, empezó a relatarle la historia que más le gustaba.

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, más de lo que uno podría contar, todos los mundos estaban unidos en uno sólo, iluminados por una luz, hermosa y pura, esa luz se conocía como "Kingdom Hearts", quien era custodiado por su contra parte la Espada "χ" o Keyblade "chi". _

_En fin, el mundo estaba lleno de paz, pero como la oscuridad nace de la luz, todos empezaron a sentir envidia por el poder de la luz, ya que, ellos creían que; "todo aquel que posea a Kingdom Hearts, será el más fuerte de todos los mundos", por tanto, Kingdom Hearts fue deseado por todos, ellos querían la luz para ellos mismos y ser conocidos como el guerrero más fuerte, lo cual empezó a llevar más Oscuridad a los corazones de la gente, y de esta forma una guerra se empezó._

_Forjadas por los sentimientos de los corazones de todos, los hombres empezaron a crear "llaves-espadas" para ir a dicha Guerra, la cual, sin embargo, terminó hundiendo a Kingdom Hearts y al mundo en completa oscuridad. Por esta acción, la Espada "χ" se dividió en 20 corazones, 7 de pura luz y 13 de mera oscuridad, se dice que, aquel que reúna aquellos 20 corazones, podrá crear nuevamente la Espada "χ" y podrá tener acceso a Kingdom Hearts y a su enorme poder._

_Más tarde, luego de que Kingdom Hearts callera en la oscuridad y la Espada "χ" se separara, nacieron de esa oscuridad suaves luces que empezaron a crecer y fortalecerse, esas luces eran los corazones de los niños y la luz que habitaban dentro de ellos empezó a crecer y crecer y, de esta forma, uno a uno, los mundos lograron ser restaurados, sin embargo, la única cosa que jamás fue restaurada fue la unión de los mundos, por eso, aquellos mundos estaban separados._

_Las siete luces principales de la Espada "χ" fueron a dar al corazón de siete damas con un corazón hecho de pura luz que están esparcidas a lo largo del Universo, condenada a jamás encontrarse, pero siempre unidas por el poder de la Luz._

En cuanto termino de relatar la historia de la gran guerra todos se le quedaron mirando con diferentes reacciones, Lucy con una sonrisa inocente y llena de imaginación, Edmund con una cara larga y bastante desprecio para su edad, Susan con un sonrojo y mucha duda y, finalmente, Peter con apatía y desinterés, realmente estaba todo variado pensaba el pobre Terra al sentirse el centro de la atención.

"¿Quieres decir que hay más mundos allá afuera?" preguntó con una sonrisa e inocencia digna de su edad, pero todos la miraron de forma reprobatoria y enojada por tamaña pregunta "¿Quiénes son las chicas que dice la historia?" sin embargo, la pequeña no se inmuto y seguía con sus preguntas, ante lo cual Terra sonrió y sólo dijo la verdad.

"Son siete en total, sus nombres son: Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora, Alicia, Jazmín, Bella y una chica llamada Kairi" finalizo sonriendo con dulzura a la pequeña e ignorando a Susan que medio ocultó una risotada por tamaña patraña.

"La mayoría de esas muchachas son de cuentos de hadas, es obvio que es un cuento Lucy" comentó Edmund siendo apoyado por Susan, sin embargo, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

"A lo mejor son cuento de hadas aquí… pero…" en medio de su oración Lucy miró a Terra sorprendida, se había dado cuenta de algo sumamente importante para ella "¡Tú eres de otro mundo!" Con tamaña revelación Terra la miró espantado, pensando lo más rápido que podía para ver como salía de tamaño aprieto, bendita inocencia "¡Lo es, lo es!, ¡Eres de otro mundo!, ¡Y no es que seas viejo, es que en tú mundo las personas tiene el pelo blanco!" habló la niña con tanta emoción y, por aquel comentario, la primera imagen que apareció en la mente de Terra fue de Riku por un segundo, pero luego se centró en Lucy y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, empezó a hablar de corrido.

"Bueno… no, no es eso, es… uh… es que mi condición, ya sabes, una enfermedad…" mintió muy nervioso, las mentiras no eran su fuerte, sin embargo, Lucy saltó de su asiento y su fue a sentar al lado de Terra emocionadísima.

"¿Cómo es tu mundo? Dime ¿tienes un tercer ojo escondido? ¿Manos extras? ¿Hablas otros idiomas no terrestres?" Terra estaba realmente atontado y no sabía que contestar, tantas preguntas eran mala para su salud mental.

"¡Lucy basta! ¡Terra es tan humano como todos nosotros!" exclamó Susan bastante acalorada, mira que seguirle el juego a la niña era una cosa, pero esto ya era ridículo… ¿o no? "Ésa es sólo una historia ¿cierto?" preguntó mirando fijamente a Terra, el pobre tuvo que sacar valor de donde no sabía que tenía, ya que, en esa historia se basaban muchos de los principios de los Maestros de la Llave-Espada en las cuales el creía, era evidente que esta filosofía era por lo que vivía… fue por lo que su Maestro murió…

"S-S-Sí… lo es…" sin embargo, aún estaba en cubierto y no podía darse el lujo de lo contrario, claro, Lucy no se lo tragó, pero, por no querer que Susan se enojara más decidió regresar a su lugar original pero mirando con complicidad a Terra, podría ser una niña dulce e inocente, pero era una niña demasiado inteligente… eso y, si agregamos que Terra era malo, pero que se dice malo, mintiendo… tendrían una pequeña plática después para poder aclarar algunas cosas con la pequeña.

El resto del viaje pasó sin muchas novedades, más que nada, por el hecho de que Lucy seguía aburrida y Terra decidió contarle más historias, ganándose miradas desaprobatorias, poco a poco la ciudad se dio paso al campo y, después de unas horas solo se veía campo, simplemente campo… y más campo… y más campo… hasta que, por fin, llegaron a su destino… más campo.

Se quedaron un buen rato esperando a que llegara alguien, de hecho Terra vio pasar varios coches pero ninguno paro frente a ellos, pasaron varios minutos, por no decir horas, hasta que un coche paro y este… no era para los chicos.

"Gracias señor, andábamos un poco perdidos" –comento una mujer mayor mientras su marido volvía a conducir el viejo Cadillac negro en dirección a las montañas, en verdad debían estar ciegos para no verla, aunque, claro, la edad juega en contra.

"Oigan chicos… ¿seguros que debían bajarse aquí?" –pregunto Terra mirando a Peter con preocupación.

"Debiste de haberle preguntando a madre ¿no lo crees?" –Comento Peter mientras se cruzaba de brazos- "Ahora estamos varados en medio de la nada…" –agrego con cierta ponzoña que amenazaba con acabar la poca paciencia del peliblanco.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que, en serio, no sabes donde debían bajarse?!" –pregunto casi con histeria el mayor del grupo, a punto de sacar su llave espada del simple enojo.

"¡Estoy diciendo que…!" –pero antes de siquiera terminar la oración aparece un coche antiguo jalado por un caballo que aparca al frente de ellos.

"Disculpen" –se escucha la voz de una mujer a la par que Terra casi soltaba el puño preparado para tirarle unos dientes al tal Peter y el otro chico estaba a punto de esquivar dicho puño, aunque sabía que le llegaría otro golpe peor al tratar de reincorporare- "Ejem, disculpen" –volvió a hablar esa voz femenina, se trataba de una señora montada en coche mientras miraba la escena con ojo clínico- "Lamento haber tardado" –comento con clase para luego mirarlos nuevamente de forma acusadora- "espero no se comporten de forma incivilizada en la mansión, de seguro terminarán en la calle por esas muestras de vulgaridad…" –comento con una mirada despectiva que no hizo mella en Terra, ya luego arreglaría las cuentas con Peter, solo debía esperar el momento preciso.  
>"Ustedes monten la carreta, yo voy a pie" –comento el mayor mirando al mayor de los hermanos con una mueca de superioridad pero la señora lanzó una risotada y, mirándolo divertida, comento.<br>"Éste caballo es de lo mejor que hay por aquí, nada se compara a su velocidad y es cría de pura sangres de la mejor clase" –comento la señora dándose aires de superioridad, pero menuda sorpresa se llevó al ver a Terra quien la miraba divertido.

"Entonces yo también soy de lo mejor que hay por aquí mi señora" –comento de forma galante realizando una pequeña caravana que le provoco a Susan un rubor bastante notorio ante tan sugestiva idea… después de todo, era cierto, Terra estaba como quería.

Luego de una ligera caminata por el campo, para Terra, quien siguió sin problema la carroza, y un viaje largo e incómodo para los chicos en dichoso transporte, llegaron a un camino de árboles bastante lúgubres, según Lucy, el lugar era amplio, tras pasar el sendero de árboles se encontraron con la mansión, una edificación antigua pero resistente, de color castaña con varias habitaciones, según se miraba a primera vista, luego de que todos llegaran a la puerta de la mansión, la cual fue abierta casi automáticamente, asustando a casi todos los presentes, la mujer empezó a hablar con los chicos… o mejor dicho, a montar un monologo.

"Regla número 1, no correr ni gritar, regla número 2, no tocar nada sin el permiso del amo o mío, regla número 3, todos comerán a la hora que se les digan, no sacaran nada de la cocina…" –y así les decía una mujer con expresión severa, alta, algo demacrada pero fuerte al andar mientras caminaba por los extenuantes pasillos- "regla número 678: no saldrán al patio luego de las 8 de la noche, Regla numero 679: intentaran guardar silencio absoluto a menos de que sea una emergencia y no, los monstruos en armarios u otros factores parecidos no cuentan como emergencia, ¿quedo claro?" –pregunto girándose mirándolos fríamente, los menores casi se orinaron hay mismo del miedo, claro, Peter seguía con su orgullo impidiendo que notaran su miedo y Terra… por favor, él ha derrotado a Nescientes desde que tiene memoria, una vieja demacrada no le daba miedo… aun que si se comportaba como Aqua cuando le escondía la cartera, pues entonces si debía preocuparse- "El profesor no está acostumbrado a recibir visitas, mucho menos de niños, así que no lo molesten ni le agravien, ¿está claro?" –comento mientras todos asentían- "bien, sigamos" –ordenó mientras pasaban por las habitaciones, así estaban caminando a los dormitorios de las chicas cuando Terra vio algo que lo hizo parar en seco, era un retrato muy antiguo, pero aun así le llamo poderosamente la atención y como no si en este se miraban a nada más, ni a nada menos que...

"Ése es el profesor junto con algunos colegas" –comento la mujer regresando mirando el retrato, aun recordaba cuando lo pintaron- "hace mucho que no se saben de ellos, eran tan educados y caballerosos, no se encuentran hombres así actualmente" –dijo la mujer recordando viejos tiempos.

Ya que ahí se veían a cuatro jóvenes, todos bastante singulares entre sí, el primero iba vestido de manera oriental, llevaba el cabello suelto y poseía unos ojos azules bastante llamativos, pero Terra lo identifico de inmediato como el Maestro Eraqus, la cicatriz en su ojo era la misma, al otro lado estaba un muchacho con túnica azul y un sobrero con estrellas de manera bastante despreocupada y animada, sin duda era Yen Sid, claro, antes de ser un amargado como lo es ahora, aun que, con un alumno como lo fue el Rey Mickey… era comprensible, y finalmente, y no menos importante, un chico de cabellos plateados con ojos completamente dorados y expresivos… portaba una sonrisa que aunque fuese misteriosa, era amigable… era Xehanort, antes de ser malvado.

"¿Cómo… se llamaban sus colegas?" –pregunto el joven Terra ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la señora.

"El joven Ernesto, el señor Yael y el joven Xehanort" –hablo la mujer reviviendo amargos recuerdos- "llegaron una noche después… después de que algo ocurriera, se hicieron grandes colegas" –comento para luego suspirar- "actualmente dos de ellos fallecieron hace algún tiempo y, si no me falla la memoria, uno simplemente desapareció en el aire mientras que al otro lo asesino un aprendiz suyo" –comento provocando un remordimiento en el pobre de Terra que no demostró corporalmente- "vaya mal agradecimiento de ese descarriado" –comento con cierto enojo a la par que Terra reprimía lo más que podía sus lágrimas y asintió de forma lenta.

"Si… un mal agradecido y descarriado sin duda…" –comento casi en susurro mientras los chicos miraron en Terra algo que jamás creyeron ver en un joven de anchos hombros, barba cuadrada y mirada fuerte y determinada; vulnerabilidad y remordimiento, en ese preciso momento, Terra era simplemente alguien frágil y sin fuerza.

"Y si mal no recuerdo" –se escuchó la voz de un hombre acercándose- "ése muchacho fue mal guiado por otro de mis colegas" –comentaba la voz a la par que todos voltearon a ver al señor viejo y amable que acababa de llegar- "Profesor Krik, Digory Krik, un placer verlos chicos" –comento mientras Terra le miraba con pesar en sus ojos.

"Un placer… mi nombre es Terrence" –comento mientras el profesor reía un poco y negaba con la cabeza- "Polly, por que no llevas a los niños a sus cuartos, el joven Terrence y yo debemos charlar" –comento mientras la mujer se llevaba a los chicos y ambos quedaban solos- "por favor sígueme" –comento mientras se marchaban al despacho del dueño de casa- "muy bien, hablemos, para empezar, ya sé que ese no es tu verdadero nombre" –dijo mientras el chico se espantaba levemente- "así que… tú eres el famoso Terra" –el chico, apenado, asintió mirando hacia abajo, hombros caídos y un poco encorvado esperando alguna regañadura por parte de su superior- "Hijo mío, no te voy a regañar ni a crucificar, lo hecho, hecho está" Terra miró hacia arriba y le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la cual el profesor se tomó las cosas.

"¿Usted lo…?" -el profesor asintió con una sonrisa antes de que el joven terminara.  
>"si, lo conocí Cuando apenas eran aprendices" –comento recordando todo- "ellos vinieron en busca de algo que mi tío había encontrado, una forma de pasar entre los mundos" –dijo sacándose sus anteojos y los limpiaba- "pero resultó ser muy peligroso y, accidentalmente, trajimos a un ser tan malvado y horripilante que incluso Maléfica podría llegar a ser un cachorrito inofensivo frente a ella" –comento para ponerse nuevamente sus anteojos limpios mientras Terra le miraba sorprendido, no todos sabían acerca de la presencia de la hada malvada y aún más por decir aquella oración tan descabellada.<p>

"¿Conoce a Maléfica?" –pregunto impresionada a la par que el profesor volvía a reír con alegría.  
>"Pero por supuesto que sí, incluso conozco otros mundos, sólo que dentro de mi propio mundo, no sé si me doy a entender" –comento el anciano a la par que Terra asentía, ahora todo tenía sentido, el mundo dentro de otro mundo- "Imagino que las princesas siguen a salvo ¿no?" –Pregunto mirando fijamente al joven, el pobre Terra alzó la mirada alarmado, esa fue suficiente respuesta para el profesor quien simplemente suspiro- "¿Qué pasó?" –pregunto a la par que Terra le explicaba la situación haciendo hincapié en que un fragmento de luz vino a dar aquí.<br>"Presiento que es la más pequeña, la joven Lucy, quien porta esa luz…" -el profesor asiente suavemente ante lo dicho por su acompañante.

"Pues deberás Llévatela y cumplir con tu misión" –dijo con tristeza pero Terra negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

"No sin sus hermanos, ellos deberán venir también, de otra forma sería inútil ya que su luz se extinguiría por la soledad" –comento de mala gana, no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que llevarse a Edmund y a Peter con ellos, pero así era la familia, el profesor simplemente suspiró pensativo mientras encendía su pipa de tabaco, la cual había rellenado durante la explicación del menor.  
>"En ese caso" –comento aspirando se su pipa- "mantenlos fuera de peligro, que no se acerquen al ropero" –dijo soltando el humo blanco mientras Terra le miraba extrañado- "Lo reconocerás al verlo hijo, y por lo de Eraqus… no te aflijas, no todo es tu culpa" –finalizo a la par que Terra suspiraba y sonreía con un poco de tristeza.<p>

"La mayor parte al menos… pero bueno profesor, nos vemos en la mañana, ya es tarde y los niños ya debieron haberse ido a dormir" –comento mientras hacia una reverencia y se marchaba dejando al profesor solo con sus viejos recuerdos.

"Es un buen chico Eraqus… bastante bueno" –finalizo para sentarse en la mullida silla de su despacho y fumar tranquilamente de su pipa.

Las horas pasaron y el sueño reino en la mansión del señor Krik, poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche avanzaba, sin embargo, un joven de cabellos plateados se removía angustiado en la cama, de un lado a otro, moviendo la fina tela que cubría su desnudo y marcado cuerpo, el rictus de enfado e ira en su rostro demostraba que tenía una pesadilla, tan habitual como de costumbre, pero aun así muy molesta para el sueño de nuestro protagonista.

El pobre Terra, desde que despertó de aquel coma hace un tiempo, ha estado teniendo muchas pesadillas, o recuerdos, en donde luchaba incesantemente contra su maestro Eraqus, rememorando su muerte mil veces, provocando mella en su psiquis y provocando un estrés mental muy agudo y difícil de sobrellevar.

El alba se hacía presente y, al parecer, la pesadilla del joven Terra habían empezado a cambiar, ahora simplemente soñaba con cosas inexistentes o algún recuerdo de su infancia, podría ser cualquier cosa, de todos modos, nadie controla un sueño.

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 9:30 am, los pájaros trinaban, los perros ladraban, los jardineros cortaban el césped y las criadas ponían la mesa, a las 9:45, los hermanos Pevensie se encontraban ya vestidos y listos para un nuevo día, todo estaba en orden, hasta que a las 10:01 am, la señora Polly, bastante malhumorada, mira a Susan con un gesto de resignación mal contenido y le hablar fuerte y claro. 

"Susan, ve a despertar al haragán de una buena vez, son más de las 10 de la mañana y no se ha dignado a bajar, que osadía de su parte" –comentaba la mujer bastante enojada a la par que Susan asentía y subía al cuarto de Terra- "espero tenga el sueño ligero, la señora Polly es bastante estricta por lo que pude notar" –comentaba mientras llegaba a la habitación de Terra- "este chico es realmente atractivo, ¿Cuánto dijo que tenía?, vaya que estoy distraída, quizás sean unos 21 o unos 22…" –comentaba ida en sus ideas mientras abría la puerta sin darse cuenta de que no había llamado- "o quizás sean unos… veinty… ocho…" –comentaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Terra estaba completamente desnudo ante ella, como se movía mucho las sábanas normalmente quedaban en el piso y una que otra quedaba sobre su piel, Terra en ese momento estaba boca abajo, su fuerte espalda descubierta, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, sus nalgas perfectamente delineadas por el ejercicio daban un camino a seguir hacia sus piernas, fuertes y con un fino vello, y en menos de lo que Susan pudiera abrir la boca para pronuncia palabra alguna Terra se mueve un poco, acomodándose boca arriba, quedando completamente expuesto ante la pobre chica que no tenía idea de qué hacer o donde mirar… bueno, si sabía dónde mirar ya que se quedó admirando sus pectorales, duros como rocas y torneados, su abdomen marcado con un fino vello que se iba espesando hasta llegar a la zona de los oblicuos, los cuales también estaban bastante marcados, y obviamente, como es normal en los hombres saludables, toda su hombría estaba completamente erecta y funcional, eso fue todo lo que pudo ver Susan ya que cerró de un portazo la puerta, espantando a todos en la casa y despertando a un aturdido Terra que no sabía que había pasado.

"¿Qué… paso?" –Preguntaba atontado mirándose en la cama- "de nuevo me moví mucho" –comento mientras arreglaba las sabanas.

"T-Te-Terrence… el desayuno e-está listo" –comento la sonrojada Susan desde la puerta.

"ya veo, gracias ahora bajo" –comento mientras se levantaba, realmente se sentía cansado.

En lo que respecta a Susan, la pobre muchacha caminaba a paso lento, arrastrando sus zapatos y mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, bajo con cuidado la escalera y antes de tocar suelo se desmayó, esa visión había sido demasiado para la virgen y tierna mente de una jovencita como ella.

La mañana en la mansión Krik fue de lo más…

"¡CUALQUIERA TE LLAMARÍA UN SINVERGÜENZA! ¡PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES!" -Susan seguía roja después de varios minutos del accidente.

De acuerdo, luego de que Susan fuese sido encontrada, desmayada, fue llevada a una silla en donde intentaron reanimarla, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Terra por fin bajo con su ropa ya puesta, el joven miraba la escena tranquilamente mientras se servía un vaso con jugo de naranja, pero en cuanto la joven logro recuperar la conciencia y recordar a cierto albino desnudo, el caos llego a la mansión, la pobre pego el grito en el cielo y el enunciado de este provoco que Terra escupiera su jugo de manera avergonzada y, luego de un pequeño ataque de tos empezó el debate.

"Tú eres la desvergonzada, cualquiera hubiese tocado la puerta antes de entrar y tú no lo hiciste"- Terra estaba apenado pero el enojo le ganaba- "era obvio que no tenía mudas de ropa, así que las mande a lavar mientras dormía" –comentaba bastante furioso, una cosa era que le vieran sin polera o sin pantalones, en el caso de Riku o Sora, pero verlo desnudo sin su consentimiento era una falta de respeto digna de un severo castigo.

"¡No esperaba que estuvieras…!" –la pobre estaba por decir algo en su defensa pero la mayor del lugar, en este caso, la señora Polly, decide callarla llamándole la atención de forma amable.

"¡Suficiente!" –amable desde el punto de vista de ella, con semejante grito todos le prestaron su completa atención, más por miedo que por otra cosa- "Joven Terrence, su maestro Yael ya ha contactado con el señor Krik y ha mandado unas cuantas mudas de ropa" –comento con elegancia y tranquilidad- "espero no tenga pretexto para no usar ropas de dormir en algún futuro presente" –agrego mientras se giraba a la avergonzada Susan- "en cuanto a usted, señorita Pevensie, algún día tendría que ver a un hombre desnudo" –dijo mirándola severamente- "¿o me dirá que procreará con la ropa puesta?" –pregunto a la par que Susan enrojecía más de lo que ya estaba, dicha acción provoco que Edmund y Peter rieran calladamente para no enojar más a la señora Polly pero, la pequeña Lucy, se les quedó mirando fijamente de forma curiosa.

"Procrear… ¿Qué es eso?" –pregunto la pequeña niña mientras todos se tensaban, ¿cómo explicarle a una niña lo que son las relaciones sexuales y el proceso de procreación?, en ese momento, la señorita Polly miró a la pequeña con gesto cansado y, suspirando, le comento a la par que relajaba sus hombros.

"Lo sabrá cuando tenga edad señorita Lucy, ahora a desayunar" –finalizo el tema para que todos pasaran a sentarse a desayunar.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio bastante pesado por la escena anterior, claro, Terra estaba aún bastante enojado con Susan y esta le miraba de vez en cuando de forma nerviosa, intentando decir algo que jamás salió de su garganta, en cuanto a Edmund y Peter, ellos simplemente se dedicaron a desayunar de forma silenciosa, al igual que la pequeña Lucy y la señora Polly.

"Terrence…" –hablo la mayor mirando a Terra- "El profesor Krik ha recibido una carta y deberá salir de la mansión algunas horas, por no decir días, mientras él se encuentra en su junta, yo le acompañare, de paso comprare algunas cosas que hacen falta en la casa" –comentaba la mujer mientras el chico no entendía el punto- "la cuestión es que usted se hará cargo de los jóvenes Pevensie en nuestra ausencia" –comento a la par que un relámpago cruzó el cielo- "además, dudo que quieran salir con ésta lluvia" –enfatizo mirando la ventana, en donde se veía la lluvia caer de forma ligera.

El día pasó lento, demasiado lento para el gusto de Terra, luego de que ambos adultos se fueran, los jóvenes al cuidado del albino se la pasaron jugando, comenzaron con adivinanzas, las cuales siempre ganaba Terra, visitar muchos mundos ayudaba a saber esas cosas, luego a disfrazarse, menuda risotada pego el mayor al ver a Peter y a Edmund travestidos por sugerencia de Lucy y ayuda de Susan, en verdad se la paso bien en ese momento, más tarde decidieron jugar a las cartas, aquí fue donde vieron que la pequeña Lucy, a pesar de lo pequeña e inocente que se veía, era buenísima con las cartas, agradecieron de sobremanera no haber hecho el juego a base de apuestas, tras jugar a las cartas prosiguieron con una clase de esgrima con algunos maderos que encontraron en el ático, la clase duro poco por un pequeño problema entre Peter, Edmund y Terra, el mayor los dejo bastante adoloridos por su método de enseñanza, tras este fallido intento fueron a la chimenea y empezaron a leer algunos libros, eso le consumió gran parte de la tarde hasta que la pequeña Lucy empezó a preguntar por el significado de las palabras y así comenzó a un nuevo juego en donde debían estar adivinando definiciones de estas y de dónde provenían.

"Honestamente… esto es aburrido" -dijo Edmund antes de que Susan dijera otra palabra que parecía más bien una majadería.

"Ya te dije que la palabra Micólogo y Micología son palabras existentes, son sobre el estudio de los hongos" –comento frustrada la muchacha mientras Lucy intentaba razonarlas, cosa bastante difícil.

"Juguemos a las escondidas mejor" -sugirió Lucy sonriendo, su pequeña cabecita estaba hecha un caos y, como todo niño de su edad, prefería estar en movimiento que estar sentado leyendo quien sabe qué cosa, en eso todos vieron a Terra, quien suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"No…" –estaba por dar una razón bastante convincente pero ver a la joven Lucy con esos ojos de borrego destetado le hizo mella en el cerebro y decidió responder lo primero que se le vino a la mente- "No podría esconderme, sería muy injusto" –comento sonriendo de forma nerviosa, si algún día tuviera hijos rogaba por que no usaran esas tácticas tan sucias para manipularlo.

"Podrías contar ¿si Terrence? ¿Por favo~~~r?" –pidió la pequeña Lucy alargando la última sílaba para parecer aún más tierna de lo que era, a lo que Terra cedió sin resistencia, definitivamente era una Princesa de la Luz y muy manipuladora.

"Está bien, vayan a esconderse" –comento mientras se giraba a un muro y empezaba a contar-"Uno… dos… tres…" –en cuento el conteo empezó todos corrieron de forma despavorida a encontrar un sitio para ocultarse.

El joven Terra contaba de forma pausada para darle tiempo a la pequeña Lucy de encontrar algún escondite, así paso el tiempo hasta que el albino terminó de contar, en ese momento, empieza su búsqueda, no le fue difícil encontrar a Edmund y a Peter, ya que ambos estaban peleando por el mismo lugar, luego de un regaño por pelear y mandarlos a la habitación, siguió con su búsqueda, la pobre Susan fue pillada de una forma un poco jocosa, ya que Terra la había encontrado mirando un pasillo mientras él estaba a su espalda, el grito que pego la chica al sentir la firme mano en su hombro se escuchó hasta las afueras de la mansión, en verdad la chica tenia pulmones sanos o eso dedujo el casi sordo maestro de la Keyblade.

En cuanto la mayor de los Pevensie se recuperó del susto y fuese llevada con los otros dos se percataron de que la pequeña Lucy salía corriendo de un cuarto gritando muy apurada y nerviosa.

"¡Ya regresé!" –comentó recuperando el aliento que sus pequeños pulmones tenían- "perdonen, no me di cuenta del tiempo" –dijo a la par que Terra alzaba una ceja de forma extrañado y, dirigiéndose a mirar el cuarto en donde estaba Lucy, encuentra algo que lo deja impresionado.

Frente al maestro de la Keyblade se erguía alto y majestuoso, hecho de fuerte madera de caoba, grabado preciosamente con detalles que podrían datar del siglo XIII o XV, era imponente e impresionante, era aquel ropero que el viejo señor Krik le había comentado y en verdad ese ropero era especial, podía sentir esa aura mística que desprendía aquel mueble.

"Lucy, sólo un juego a la vez, no todos tenemos tu imaginación" –comento Peter hablando con la menor, quien inflo sus cachetitos en forma de enojo.

"¡Pero es verdad Peter! El señor Tummus me trajo de vuelta" –exclamo la joven mientras los otros se miraban extrañados, ¿Quién era el señor Tummus?- "incluso me advirtió que no volviera allí mientras Maléfica estuviera cerca" -Terra empalideció en el momento, Lucy había dicho lo que el escucho y no le gusto para nada, de un momento a otro tomo a la pequeña Lucy de los hombros y le hablo claramente en forma firme y seria.

"No vuelvas a entrar en ese armario jamás, ¿entiendes?" –hablo de forma enojada pero a la vez preocupadas, todos voltearon a verle impresionado, el pobre Terra estaba espantado y bastante nervioso, que Maléfica estuviera cerca era un indicio de que buscaba a la princesa de ese lugar, eso le dio más certeza de que se trataba de Lucy pero ahora debía mantenerla a salvo de todos los peligros, incluyendo el ropero- "Prométeme que jamás, JAMÁS, volverás a ese lugar, promételo Lucy" –dijo de forma enojada y hasta amenazante, la pobre Lucy estaba que lloraba del miedo, nunca creyó que algo como eso pudiese ser tan grave.

"Lo… lo prometo" –comento la chica con voz algo quebrada.

"bien, ahora vayan a sus habitaciones" –comento con voz de mando, los hermanos estuvieron a punto de replicar, pero con una mirada glaciar, los acallo y todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos- "Maldita sea, que maléfica este aquí es mala señal, la chica entro al ropero, entonces… si lo sello no habrá problemas con Maléfica" –comentaba mientras sacaba su llave espada y apuntaba al ropero- "¡Locked!" –hablo mientras la espada lanzaba un rayo de luz hacia el cerrojo y un sonido de un candado cerrándose se escuchó.

Luego de haber cerrado la puerta y, cerciorándose de que no se abriría, se fue a su habitación a descansar, tantas cosas lo habían desgastado psicológicamente y un descanso no le vendría mal. En cuanto llegó a su habitación decide acostarse sobre las mantas y, relajándose mentalmente empieza a soñar, primero fueron sueños abstractos, cosas intangibles y luego empezaron a tomar forma, empezaron como recuerdos, como cuando conoció a Aqua, a Ventus, cuando hacían algunas travesuras, los entrenamientos, los juegos, las historias, muchas cosas abordaban su sueño, pero luego de eso se vio en la oscuridad total y empezó a ver algunas escenas de peleas que no le gustaron para nada, había empezado a tener una pesadilla. Primero se vio a si mismo enfrentándose a Sora en una encarnizada batalla, luego se veía raptando a Kairi o intentando matar a Sora y a Riku, estaba actuando como la persona que odiaba ser, estaba actuando como el bastardo de Xehanort, con todo esto y más soñaba el pobre Terra, incluso se vio junto a Maléfica riendo de forma malvada y macabra, así pasaron los minutos hasta que volvió a aquella desesperante oscuridad, el pobre ya estaba arrodillado, intentando calmar su respiración, en verdad odiaba cuando tenía esas pesadillas, le recordaban sus errores y le sacaba en cara que la oscuridad estaba presente en el… como lo fue con su padre.

No fue hasta que, luego de unos minutos torturándose mentalmente, vio una mano llena de luz dirigirse a el, lo primero que hizo fue retroceder pero luego de pensarlo mejor agarra esa cálida mano entre tanta oscuridad y fue asi que escucho un suave sonido, casi un arrullo, que le traje de vuelta a la realidad.

"Terrence…" –hablo la voz algo asustada mientras miraba al pobre Terra retorcerse y despertar abruptamente- "la-lamento haberte asustado Terrence, no era mi intención" –comento nuevamente esa voz y, mirando a su lado, encuentra a la pequeña Lucy con una mano en su cara, en un vago intento por detener unas cuantas lágrimas que empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas- "¿Estás bien?" –pregunto de forma tímida a lo cual Terra sonrió.

"Sí pequeña, lamento si te asuste, estaba teniendo una pesadilla" –comento tranquilizándose, la niña le había sacado de su pesadilla y le había tranquilizado, más razones para dar por hecho de que ella era la princesa que buscaba.

"Qué bueno, estaba preocupada" –comento mientras el joven Terra le miraba con comprensión- "Terrence… puedo… ¿puedo pedirte algo?, pero no te enojes" –hablo como si estuviera a punto de decirle a su padre que había roto algo y esperaba una reprimenda, aquella imagen enterneció al joven Terra.

"Claro princesa, dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?" –hablo de forma tierna y amable, además de que la edad de la pequeña ayudaba a que le pudiera decir princesa sin levantar sospecha, ante esta positiva y el nuevo apodo la jovencita sonrió de forma alegre, pero luego volvió a un estado algo nervioso, ya que su petición era algo… complicada.

"Sé que prometí no volver, pero…" –hablo nerviosa la pequeña mientras el mayor intentaba entender lo que esta quería decirle- "… quisiera ver al señor Tumnus una vez más" –soltó bastante asustada, esperando una reprimenda, por parte de Terra… técnicamente se había desconectado en cuanto escucho esa última frase, en verdad necesitaría un coma nuevo para recuperar la mayor parte de su cordura y paciencia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**7 MESE FUERA?! D: Vaya… maldita escuela me absorbe demasiado eweUuuu aun así gracias a quienes vayan a leer esto :3 muchas gracias a Karouminamoto por ser mi beta y bueno… ayudarme a corregir lo que no me sale XD pero bueno :3 espero les guste! **

**Lucy es la primera princesa de la luz, entonces… ¿qué pasará con las otras? Y algo más importante… ¿qué está pasando en las islas? Sigan leyendo para saberlo! :D**


	7. Un Voto de Luz

_Ciudad De los Ángeles- 2 días después._

Era un día soleado, hermoso dirían algunos, sin embargo, una pequeña mujer devota de Dios se sentía abatida internamente, ella no sabía lo que le pasaba, sentía su alma rota y su mente estaba vacía, intento rezar y orar, pero nada pareciera devolverle los ánimos ni mucho menos las ganas de querer salir, por ende, decidió encerrase en su cuarto, aislada de todo y de todos.

Poco a poco la joven empezó a sentir sueño, se dejó llevar por su cansancio y durmió una hora, pero despertó agitada, asustada, triste y muy decepcionada, había soñado con esa silueta de nuevo, esa misma sombra que hace un par de días la había estado siguiendo en sueños, pero esta vez intento encarar esta sombra pero lo único que recibió fue un sonido de un arma de fuego y la sombra desfragmentándose, asustándola lo suficiente como para despertarla.

Ya más lucida intentó recordar algo de esa sombra extraña pero no lograba nada, solo migraña, decidió dejarlo pasar pero su corazón le decía que no podía, así que, tomando una pequeña caja música que estaba a su lado, decide pensar con la hermosa y triste melodía.

"_Yo tuve un sueño muy triste_" cantó Michelle de la nada, escuchando su cajita de música estando sentada en su cama con todas las luces apagadas y sus cortinas tapando la luz del sol "_En el cual no me di cuenta, que destruí un precioso tesoro, con mis propias manos pecadoras_" la dama se levantó y miró la cortina intentando recordar, haciendo un esfuerzo para que esa parte nebulosa de su mente lograra dar una forma más realista- "_Un día perdí esos recuerdos, en el fondo de mi corazón, dejando nada más que soledad, que distrae a mi mente en blanco_" cantaba con melancolía y tristeza, ella estaba segura que algo había pasado, se sentía diferente, se sentía mal, se sentía… Abandonada.

"¿No podemos hacer algo por ella?" -preguntó Aurora preocupada, no quería sentirse impotente otra vez, ya le había pasado con maléfica dos veces, ya no quería que nadie más sufriera por aquella hada malvada, pero no recibió respuesta, nadie sabía qué hacer, ni si quiera Aqua.

"_Mirando hacia el cielo, estiré mis brazos, no pude tocar más allá de la blancura, en aquel triste sueño, alguien sonrió y sostuvo mis manos, ¿quién será esa persona?_" -alguien rondaba en la mente de Michelle, una cara sonriente, una cara dulce y benévola, su piel exigía su tacto y su corazón exigía su amor, sin embargo no veía más que sombras, no reconocía a nadie, no sabía nada de esa sombra y eso la frustraba- "_Hasta los confines del mismo cielo_" –continuo su cántico mientras abría un poco las cortinas, la luz la cegó por un instante, pero luego de acostumbrarse a la luz miró al cielo, era una clara y hermosa tarde _"Yo volaría e iría a buscarte, te abrazaría muy fuerte, y nunca más te dejaría ir_" cantó poniendo una mano sobre la ventana, sentía que lo debía decir, que debía incluso gritarlo y expresarlo pero la pregunta aun rondaba en su mente ¨¿a quién?¨ "_Yo lo juro_" -se puso una mano en el pecho intentando recordar, pero lo único que sentía era el calor de su corazón palpitando con fuerza al recordar esa imagen borrosa, se sentía frustrada consigo misma por no poder recordar nada, se sentía inútil.

"Miriam… Luz Estrella" -repetía Aqua pensativamente mientras llevaba su mano derecha al mentón.

¿Quién era Miriam?, Maléfica tenía un buen punto, si alguien se queda mirando al sol… es seguro que se quedará ciego, y Miriam parecía representar a la maldad dentro de la luz ¿para qué matar a Riena? ¿Para qué quería sus alas? Obviamente la magia no las lograba traspasar pero había algo más, algo se le estaba escapando, pero ¿Qué?

"_Desde mi memoria enjaulada, apareció mi amado_" –seguía cantando inmutablemente la chica mientras recordaba una sonrisa amable, gentil y cálida- "_Con una sonrisa triste en su rostro_" –susurró mientras pensaba que esa sonrisa ocultaba algo pero ¿qué quería ocultar? -"_Ahí sentí que lo amaba en verdad_" -el calor en su pecho creció y por fin lo entendió, esa sombra… ella… amaba a esa sombra.

"Aqua... Michelle abrió las cortinas" -comento Jazmín asombrada mientras todas volteaban a ver, ya que estaban en el patio de la mansión y de ahí se veía el ventanal que daba al cuarto de Michelle quien miraba el horizonte.

"_Mi perdido y vacío corazón, había sido satisfecho, pero ¿por qué?_" -de repente sintió temor… un gran miedo se apodero de su ser, algo había hecho y ese algo era algo muy malo, había recibido un castigo, sin embargo su amada sombra se había sacrificado por ella- "_¿Entre más lo amo, más vacío siento? ¿Acaso pierdo algo importante?_" –imágenes de ella y la sombra en una pose algo comprometedora empezaron a llegar lo que la hizo sonrojar, sentía sus manos, sus labios, su cuerpo, todo, pero no lograba recordar el rostro, incluso la suave voz de aquella sombra empezaba a tener más volumen y a sonar más clara.

"Chicas, vayamos arriba si abrió ya las cortinas tal vez sea porque está lista para hablar, incluso puede que recuerde a Riena" -comento Alicia emocionada, Aurora asintió y guio al grupo al cuarto de la dama.

"_Que no te alcance este sentir, pero te amo con pasión y locura_" –Seguía con su cántico aun con lágrimas en sus ojos que empezaron a brotar- "_Mi mente sigue vacía y dolida, pero te amo demasiado, no lo niego… Pero ¿Por qué?_" -Michelle suspiró alejándose de la ventana, se sentó en su mullida cama mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando.

"¿Michelle?" –se escuchó la voz de Aurora golpeando la puerta- "¿podrías abrir por favor?"-pidió la rubia en cuanto llegaron frente a la puerta de la dama, más no obtuvieron respuesta, sólo su triste y melancólico cantar.

"_Algo hermoso se perdió en mí, en el fondo de mi vacía memoria_" –de repente llega a su mente un ruido de un balazo seguido de un dolor punzante, y luego, todo borroso- "_Recuerdo a mi amor llorando_" –esa sombra estaba en su cabeza y empezaba a mostrarse frente a ella; cabellos dorados, ojos como hermosos zafiros, piel clara y una sonrisa hermosa- _"Esa persona…_" por fin, poco a poco el rostro de su amada volvía a su mente, solo un poco más deseaba- "_Busco en el fondo de mi corazón_"-de repente vio a esa sombra pero de forma masculina, es allí donde lo recordó todo, pudo ver la verdadera figura de su ser amado, y su nombre era… "_Esa persona es…_"

Riena… su mente resonaba con esa palabra como si fuera una hermosa nota musical que se expandía en su ser.

Riena… el nombre de su amada, quien se arriesgó por ella, quien pago su pecado con su cuerpo, quien perdió sus alas de ángel solo… por ella…

"¡RIENA!"- grito desaforadamente Michelle intentando con desesperación llamarla de nuevo a su lado sin éxito.

Aqua, siendo la mayor del grupo, pensó que la pobre chica estaba en peligro, intento blandir su llave espada para abrir la puerto, sin embargo, la pequeña Alicia se le adelantó abriendo un portal por el cual todas pasaron, justo a tiempo para ver a la dama correr hacía la ventana con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Michelle!" -gritaron todas aterrorizadas, corriendo hacia ella intentando agarrarla.

Sin embargo ya era tarde, Michelle había saltado, rompiendo el cristal, gritando el nombre de su ángel perdido, las chicas quedaron en shock por esto, sin embargo no se escuchó como el cuerpo de la chica colisionaba con el suelo, simplemente se escuchó un sollozo a la par que el cantico llegaba a su fin, Michelle hacía un delicado, elegante y triste baile con sus manos alzadas al cielo.

"_Sé que mi sentir nunca te alcanzará, sin embargo, sigo pensando en ti con todo mi amor, algún día el vestido negro se irá, y seré un blanco que todo abarcará, este voto de luz te lo dedico a ti, creyendo que algún día nos encontraremos… Otra vez_" –lo que vieron las dejo heladas, ya que la joven estaba haciendo su baile en una plataforma de oscuridad y cuando entonó la última nota, un haz de luz salió de su corazón y en el cielo apareció una gran cerradura, sin pensarlo, Aqua apuntó con su llave y de éste salió otro haz de luz, se escuchó un sonido de cerrado y Michelle miró hacia atrás.

"Chicas…" -hablo entre sollozos caminando de vuelta a su alcoba, aún sostenida por la plataforma de penumbra- "Salven a Riena, por favor… sálvenla" –rogaba mientras extendía una mano y de esta salía una pluma, una hermosa pluma de color ónix- "No sé si sirva de algo" –comentó triste- "pero algo me dice que les será útil, es de mi amada Riena, por favor, sálvenla" –imploro mientras más lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos, sin decir más caminó lentamente a su cama y se recostó.

Aqua tomó la pluma que la peliverde le había dado, ya era tiempo de regresar con el maestro Yen Sid, la joven Aqua solo esperaba que a Terra y a Ven les haya ido mejor de cómo les fue a ellas, ya que su princesa resultó ser la incorrecta.

Después de que un brillo alumbrara la habitación, solo quedo la pobre muchacha en la habitación, aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos cerrados, su corazón aun sentía esa enorme perdida, su mente aun intentaba procesarlo, lo último que se vio antes de que la luz del sol se ocultara, fue una última lagrima seguida por el nombre de su Ángel caído en un susurro: "Riena…"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**HOLIS A TODOS! :D**

**Perdonen la demora! D: pero como saben, existe algo llamado "escuela" que nos quita el tiempo para traerles historias nwnUuuu pues bueno, la primera misión de Aqua resultó ser un "fracaso" pero mínimo ya sabemos quién es la primera princesa :3 tengo que aceptar que no traduje la canción del japonés nwnUuu primero tuve que encontrar uno con subtítulos en inglés y luego hice la traducción nwn la canción obvio es la secuela de "Alluring Secret: Black Vow" que se llama "Alluring Secret: White Vow" y es una canción que me encanta x3 pobre Miku (Michelle) ;n;**

**Gracias a Kaoru Minamoto por ser mi beta nwn!**


	8. Una Boda Fúnebre

"¿Qué es eso?" –pregunto asustada Emily mirando a la extraña criatura.

"Según me conto Ven, que le conto Sora, eso es… la Jaula Parasitaria" –comentó mientras intentaba recordar cómo le había hecho Sora para derrotar a esa cosa, además de pensar en cómo rescatar a Víctor sin dañarlo, realmente las cosas se estaban complicando- "¡Emily, tenemos que noquearlo lo suficiente para que abra la boca y salga Víctor!" Vanitas volteó a ver al cadáver y ella asintió.

"¿Qué sugieres?" -Emily preguntó cortando a la mitad un Soldado, cuando de la nada, apareció un Grandullón, el cadáver intentó cortarle pero no pudo, la grasa del descorazonado hacía que su espada rebotara.

"¡Emily!" –llamo el pelinegro derrotando una neo sombra- "ese descorazonado tiene que ser atacado por la espalda" –le informo a la par que usaba un hechizo de hielo contra algunos necientes- "tu encárgate de los de aquí, ¡yo iré por el jefe!" -exclamo Vanitas mientras corría y, lanzando una certera bola de fuego, logra que el gigante descorazonado se tambalee un poco.

"¡De acuerdo! Solo ten cuidado…" –pero antes de que acabara su oración, se escuchó el sonido característico de un fuerte mordisco, Emily volteó a ver la jaula y dentro de ella estaban Víctor y un pobre Vanitas confundido- "de que no te coma…" –dijo la pobre Emily con un suspiró a la par que cortaba de nuevo a otro Soldado a la mitad.

Entonces, la jaula empezó a temblar y sus tentáculos empezaron a convertirse en extrañas Llaves, tras esto, el joven Vanitas comenzó a oscurecerse de un modo extraño, luego un aura oscura lo cubrió por completo, dejando ver sus ojos amarillos que cambiaban a rojo, seguido por una sonrisa malvada.

"¡Oh!, pobre y desdichada princesita" –hablo Vanitas, más, su voz era muy distinta- "no debes preocuparte, simplemente está volviendo a lo que era…" -después de decir esto, Vanitas gritó con toda su fuerza- "así es, este chico antes era un ser de mera oscuridad…" –tras decir esto el descorazonado cambio a una tonalidad negra, casi putrefacta, y sus ojos brillaron a rojo, igual que los de Vanitas- "y siempre será así" –finalizo a la par que Vanitas apuntaba su brazo hacia Emily y varias criaturas más se lanzaron en contra de ella.

"Ay no…" –dijo la chica mirando toda esa horda abalanzarse en su contra.

-Pasillo Principal, Casa Everglot, Wiltshire-

El joven Ventus se encontraba mirando el deprimente jardín por una ventana, estaba muy preocupado, hacía poco había sentido un muy mal presentimiento, no sabía qué hacer, en verdad necesitaba estar con su pelinegro, deseaba besarlo, abrazarlo y...

"¡UGH!"- de repente Ven sintió una gran punzada en su corazón que hizo que cayera al suelo, algo le pasaba a Vanitas, algo le pasaba a su otra mitad- "_Ventus… ayúdame…_" –suplicaba la voz de Vanitas en su mente- "_Ayúdame_" -Ven se levantó con determinación, debía salvarle y ya se le ocurría el cómo.

Con cuidando de que nadie le viera, alzó su Llave a la altura de su pecho apuntando hacia la ventana, que daba a la calle, nunca lo había intentado o si quiera sabía si eso funcionaria pero por su pelinegro lo intentaría.

"Vanitas" -susurró y un rayo de luz salió disparado cayendo al suelo y perdiéndose en el piso.

-Plaza Carpe Diem, Valle de los Muertos-

Emily vio las cosas pasar demasiado rápido.

Primero, un rayo de luz le pegó de lleno a la jaula, luego, ese rayo creó una luz que no era muy cegadora, pero que al parecer pudo destruir a todos los descorazonados, nescientes e inexistentes que habían cerca de la joven cadáver.

"Maldito…" -susurro Vanitas con dos voces, se podía escuchar su voz y la voz de una mujer, madura y con tintes oscuros- "Ventus, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, tu novio no es más que una criatura hecha de oscuridad" –comento el poseído pelinegro mientras salía de la jaula y partes de esta seguía unidas a Vanitas cuan parasito fuese, Víctor estaba en el piso inconsciente ya que logro ser escupido cuando el pelinegro salió- "no intentes retrasar lo inevitable, es hora de que el vuelva a donde pertenece" –comentaban las dos voces mientras Vanitas se movía con dificultad, como un títere cuyo titiritero no era muy experimentado.

"_No es así, su corazón ya no es oscuridad pura Maléfica"_-hablo la voz de Ventus desde todos lados-_ "no lograrás corromperlo de nuevo_" -exclamo la voz con bastante determinación y con otro rayo de luz salido de la nada, Vanitas cayó al piso- _"no dejare que les hagas daño, ¡Fulgor!"_ –invoco la voz a la par que un tornado de fuego destruía a la jaula sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia en el lugar.

"¡Víctor! ¡Vanitas!" –exclamo Emily a la par que corría a ellos y los movía suavemente.

"Sea lo que sea…" -hablo Vanitas con voz temblorosa- "No lo vuelvo a fumar, lo juro" -comento poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

"Vanitas…" –llamo la joven al aludido quien volteó a verla -"Eres… malvado, ¿no es cierto?" –pregunto y esas palabras se clavaron en Vanitas como dos fierros al rojo vivo.

"N-N-No… ¡ya no lo soy!" -exclamo levantándose con dificultad- "Yo cambié para bien, ya no soy el títere de… de mi maestra" –hablo en jadeo con cierto enojo mirando a la peli azul-"Ahora soy una persona libre, yo amo a una persona buena, soy bueno, ¡Lo juro!" –bramó mientras levantaba su Llave y la miraba fijamente.

Los motivos negros, azules y rojos habían desaparecido, ahora eran de un rojo vivo, un poco de dorado hacía brillar su llave y en el filo estaba una de esas estrellas cursis que Terra, Ven y Aqua tenían, eso demostraba su cambio, ya no era ese ser de oscuridad que ansiaba poder, ya no era esa oscuridad creada por Xehanort, ya no era… una sombra.

"Muy bien, te creo" –comento Emily sonriendo con tranquilidad- "No te preocupes, nadie sabrá tu pequeño secreto, mi boca es un sepulcro" –comento Emily con una sonrisa cálida y divertida por su mal chiste- "Si dices que cambiaste, es por algo" –agrego a la par que miraba a Víctor, quien estaba igual o peor que Vanitas- "¡Amor!" –exclamo Emily mientras se lanzaba hacia él joven y lo abrazaba.

"Entonces… no era un sueño después de todo…" -se dijo a sí mismo con un hilo de voz intentando procesar la realidad.

"No amor, lo lamento, no debí haberte dejado ir solo" -le dijo con mucho alivio pero también con cierto toque de culpa, Van sonreía ante la escena, sin embargo su mente estaba en otra cosa y algo dentro de él dolía.

"Siempre seré…" -se dijo en un susurro- "… una criatura nacida de oscuridad…" –comentaba en murmullo mirando al "cielo" y sintiendo que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla- "Ven merece más que…" -volteó a un lado y se miró en un espejo de una tienda cercana. Ojos amarillos, pelo negro, una sonrisa malvada que venía de nacimiento, él era la parte despreciable de Ven, la parte que todos odiaban- "más que esto" –comento mientras otra lagrima salía de sus ojos, estaba triste, dolido, en verdad necesitaba a su Ventus pero… el ¿le necesitaría?

"¡Decidido!" –Exclamó Emily mientras Vanitas reaccionaba y se secaba sus lágrimas con su antebrazo- "Vincent, ¡Iremos a la tierra de los vivos!" –Dijo con euforia a la par que Vanitas intentaba sonreír, lográndolo sin mucho esfuerzo- "pero primero debemos llegar con el gran sabio, él sabrá cómo llegar" –comento mientras levantaba a Víctor y se enganchaba a su brazo para comenzar a caminar por las desoladas calles.

"Si, vamos" –comento pero dentro de él, en una parte muy profunda de su mente aún seguía el susurro que siempre le decía lo mismo y que se atrevió a decir en voz baja- "Ven… merece más que una escoria como yo" –se dijo mientras seguía caminando cabizbajo siguiendo a los recién casados.

-Wiltshire, 03:40 am-

Todo iba bien, los señores Everglot estaban dormidos, de hecho, roncando seria la descripción más acertada. La mansión estaba totalmente dormida, excepto por dos cuartos, uno era el de Victoria y el otro el de Ven.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la casa, un par de pelinegros hablaban casi en susurros para que nadie se enterase de su repentina aparición.

"Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es fácil" -le dijo el joven van Dort en cuchicheos a Van, habían dejado a Emily en el bosque e iban a ver a Ven para pensar en algún plan, o eso creía Vanitas- "Tengo que llegar con Victoria y hablar con ella, tú dime si Emily llega" –comento mientras Van reaccionaba y miraba con enojo a Víctor.

"No puedes hacerle esto a Emily" -le reprochó siseando cuan serpiente- "¡Es tu esposa!, ¡por amor a Dios! ¡Le estás poniendo los cuernos!" –exclamó en susurro mirando a Víctor a los ojos.

"No puedo decirles que me casé con un cadáver" -le dijo Víctor preocupado- "Está mal" –reprochó a la par que Van suspiraba.

El joven Van miraba al bosque con cierta duda, si apoyaba a Víctor le rompería el corazón a Emily; a una pobre chica que podría llegar a ser una Princesa de Luz, pero si le daba la razón a Emily entonces condenaba a Víctor a una relación nada común que terminaría mal para los dos, en verdad era una decisión muy complicada, pero, bueno, como estamos hablando de Vanitas…

"¿Sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que quieras, yo tengo a alguien más que ver!" -le dijo en un grito/susurro enojado y antes de que su acompañante hablara, ya había subido por las enredaderas de la mansión al cuarto de Ven.

Cuando llegó al balcón escuchó a Ven hablando con alguien, estaba a punto de meterse enojado si no fuera por la voz femenina que escucho, él estaba con Victoria.

"Vincent y tú parecen muy unidos, debe ser genial ser su hermano" -le dijo con una voz suave la joven Everglot.

"Sí es… es hermoso" –comento Van mientras sentía su corazón latir con más fuerzas que antes- "claro, será testarudo, rudo, boca floja, necio y a veces puede llegar a ser muy malhablado y se lanza a hacer cosas sin pensar" -dijo Ven son unas cuantas risas ahogadas para no despertar a nadie, viéndose muy lindo según pensó Vanitas y Victoria- "Pero cuando quiere puede ser el más cariñoso, el más guapo, el más atento, el más amable, el más sobreprotector y, sobre todo, el más valiente, él tiene muchas cualidades que cualquiera quisiera poseer e, incluso, muchas quisieran tenerlo a su lado" -comento sonriendo algo triste, Vanitas era el hombre de su vida, realmente lo extrañaba horrores.

"Parecen ser felices juntos" –comentó sonriente Victoria.

"Ven…" –comentó Vanitas casi llorando, esas palabras le habían calado hondo, ese rubio en verdad lo amaba y el pensando que no, realmente estaba agradecido de que su Ven siempre lo apoyaría- "Alto, alto, alto" -se dijo de repente haciendo sinapsis- "Si Victoria está aquí… ¿quién es el que está en el otro cuarto?" –pensó Van mientras miraba alarmado al cuarto de Victoria. En ese momento, Víctor, estaba subiendo al balcón y, para su mala suerte, Emily se acercaba a la casa a paso lento y tranquilo -"oh mierda…" –se dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Ven y luego a Víctor- "Con un demonio, realmente matare a ese bastardo" –comento mientras se descolgaba del barandal.

"Debe casarse con la chica" -escuchó Víctor desde el balcón- "Sólo así podrá llevársela a un lugar privado y arrancarle el corazón" –el pobre hijo de pescaderos casi se desmaya por las náuseas provocadas al oír eso.

"Muy bien, dígame señora ¿por qué estamos en su cuarto?" -le preguntó Lord Barkis de forma tranquila, pero a la vez curioso.

"Necesito realizar un par de cosas para matar a los asistentes de la boda, para que así aparente ser un triste accidente" –comentó como si nada mientras se miraba al espejo de la habitación y arreglaba sus largos cabellos- "así, nadie preguntará por ella" –dijo mientras sonreía con malicia a su reflejo- "aunque… no quedará nadie para preguntar" –remato a la par que Lord Barkis sonreía con maldad, entonces, un señor con una máscara entra lentamente.

"Y es así como tendrás a todo un pueblo preguntando por toda una familia de aristócratas que desapareció de la noche a la mañana, sin contar a la familia del novio" -le comentó con sarcasmo y burla, haciendo enojar un poco a la mujer frente a él- "vaya Gothel, peinar a la muñeca de tu hija te ha afectado el juicio y la razón espantosamente" –siguió mientras Lord Barkis veía como la mujer tenía un pequeño tic nervioso en su ojo derecho- "o será que se te pego la estupidez de esa pequeña y triste bestia, que mal"- rio con sorna y dijo burlón "espero no empieces a cantar mostrando tu enojo hacia mi persona".

"Cállate imbécil, ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?" –pregunto casi en un ladrido susurrado.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" –comento con aires de misterio.

"Alguien se acerca" –comento Lord Barkis mientras los otros dos se quedaban estáticos y Víctor quedaba catatónico, querían matar a Victoria.

"Espero que Víctor y Vincent se reúnan pronto, se ve que se quieren mucho, incluso podría pensar que ellos…" –comentaba mientras cerraba su puerta y se giraba, mirando a los tres presentes- "¿Qué-qué hacen en mi cuarto?" -les preguntó la chica un poco impresionada y asustada, los dos sirvientes le daban una mal presentimiento, pero Lord Barkis le daba terror.

"Lo lamento damita, queríamos ver que todo estuviera presentable para la boda" -dijo Gothel con falsa amabilidad- "Y queríamos la aprobación de alguien conocedor de las últimas tendencias" -después de esas palabras todos salieron, dejando a Victoria sola y pensando- "esto es, realmente, muy extraño" –comento mientras iba a la ventana y la abría, necesitaba aire- "¡Víctor!" –exclamo al ver al pálido joven frente a ella, quien reacciono y le tapó la boca para que no gritara.

"Victoria, que bueno que estas bien" –comentó mientras la abrazaba- "lo lamento, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito decirte que…" –pero sus palabras murieron al sentir una esquelética mano en su pequeño hombro.

"Amor, ya tardaron mucho" -dijo algo cansada la mujer con el velo tras ambos jóvenes- "¿Cuándo podré conocer a tus padres?" -le preguntó la cadáver al pobre chico mirando a Victoria.

"¡Víctor!" –se escuchó un gritó mientras Van terminando de subir la enredadera- "Maldita sea…" -dijo entre jadeos- "Alguien estaba en…"

"¿Quién anda ahí?" -preguntó asustada Victoria, pero luego se calmó un poco al ver a Vincent.

"¿Quién es esta joven?" -preguntó Emily curiosa mirando de cerca a la chica- "¿Tu hermana?" –Pregunto sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Victoria- "un gusto conocerte cuñada, soy Emily" –dijo mientras Vincent llegaba con ellos preocupado y Víctor, él estaba nervioso.

"¡Víctor!" -dijo sorprendida- "¿Quién es ella?" –pregunto Victoria, estaba muy pálida mientras decía eso, ya que Emily aun la tenía en su abrazo.

"Victoria, ella es Emily" –reacciono a contestar mientras las separaba y se quedaba entre ellas haciendo de barrera a la par que la mujer cadáver la saludaba agitando su mano huesuda, provocando que la chica palideciera aún más- "Emily, ella es mi prometida" -trató de explicar Víctor, pero Emily lanzó un grito ahogado y asustado.

"¡Eso es incesto!" -dijo Emily con terror y asco.

"No Emily, Victoria es la prometida de Víctor, no es su hermana" –le dijo Vanitas empezando a sentir que la cabeza le dolía- "Pero eso no es lo importante aquí, lo que realmente importa es que…"

"¡Claro que es importante!" -dijo Emily dolida interrumpiendo al moreno.

"Va… ¿¡Vincent!?" -gritó Ven desde el corredor principal.

"¡Víctor!" –exclamo el pelinegro al ver a su rubio.

"¿Qué yo que?" -preguntó el joven Van Dort.

"¡Tú no idiota, el otro Víctor!" -le gritó Vanitas desesperado.

"¡No le digas idiota!" -gritaron ambas chicas, en eso se miraron casi con desprecio y enojo, claro, por diferentes razones.

"Ya basta, nos vamos" –dijo y, sin pensárselo dos veces, Emily agarro el brazo del Van Dort mientras retrocedía- "¡Infernáculo!" -exclamo la palabra que los enviaría de regreso a la tierra de los muertos y, así, una bandada de cuervos los envolvió a todos, incluyendo a Vanitas, quien intentaba escapar de esto, Víctor, al ver que sus probabilidades de escapar eran nulas, grito a todo pulmón, rogando porque escucharan su advertencia.

"¡Ten cuidado de Lord Bark…!" -pero antes de que pudiera acabar su cometido ya se encontraban de regreso en la biblioteca del viejo Gurtnekt, quien les recibió expectantes, el sabio era un esqueleto que tenía una parte del cráneo levantada, quizás hecha por algún golpe que recibió antes de morir, una larga y fina barba que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus costillas, se veía que los años pasaron por el ya que, a pesar de no tener músculos ni piel, se podía ver en su forma de hablar y caminar.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" –Exclamo furiosa mientras soltaba a Víctor y caminaba de un lugar a otro, asemejándose a un león enjaulado- "¡¿Por qué te ibas a casar con tu hermana?!" -preguntó una, realmente, agitada y enojada novia- "¡Eso está mal y tú lo sabes!" –volvió a exclamarle a la par que tiraba algunas palabras de enojo seguido de un gruñido.

"¡Victoria no es mi hermana!" –exclamo enojado el joven Van Dort- "¡ELLA es mi prometida!" -gritó Víctor intentando que Emily captara el mensaje.

"¡Pero te casaste conmigo!" –le responde de forma dolida- "¡¿Por qué tenías que ir a ver a esa otra mujer?!" –grito a la par que Víctor suspiraba.

"Entiende Emily, ¡TÚ eres la otra mujer!" –le dijo intentando mantener la compostura.

"Eso es mentira, ¡YO soy tu esposa!, ¡no Ella!" –exclamo casi al borde del llanto.

"Ella tiene razón, tú te casaste con Emily" –comento el anciano mientras miraba la pelea con una copa de vino entre sus huesudas manos, será viejo, pero aun así le gustaban los dramas.

"¡Ves!, ¡tú te casaste conmigo, eso la vuelve a ella la otra mujer!" –exclamo soltando un par de lágrimas.

"¡Yo jamás me casaría contigo!" -exclamo Víctor desesperado y enojado.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"La cagaste" –comento Vanitas golpeándose la frente de forma derrotada.

"No quise… yo no… me refería a…" –decía intentando decir cualquier cosa que le salvara de la incómoda situación, claro, sin éxito alguno.

"Olvídalo" –soltó Emily de forma cortante y dolida mientras daba la media vuelta y caminaba lentamente fuera de la vivienda del viejo esqueleto con la cabeza gacha y soltando algunas lágrimas.

"Yo…" volteó a ver a Vanitas quien lo estaba mirando de forma acusadora -"Yo no me refería a… yo no sabía que ella…" -Vanitas solo caminó detrás de Emily sin decir nada y antes de salir volteó a ver a Víctor.

"A mí no me debes explicaciones idiota" –soltó mientras salía a buscar a Emily, el viejo esqueleto suspiró y le pasó su copa con vino.

"Ten hijo, lo necesitas después de todo ese episodio" -le dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro- "Deja que se calme, luego ve a hablar con ella, estoy seguro que te escuchará… eso o te echara a los gusanos" –comento rascándose parte del cráneo.

Víctor simplemente suspiro mientras miraba su copa, se sentía culpable, quizás el alcohol lo ayudara un poco y, con esta idea en mente, estaba a punto de dar el primer sorbo a la copa pero antes de que esto sucederá, el sabio Gurtnekt, se lo quitó de las manos de forma rápida, a pesar de ser viejo aun tenia reflejos.

"¡Pero que tonto soy, tú no estás muerto!" –exclamaba mientras empezaba a caminar a su podio- "Si bebías de este vino tu corazón se iba a detener de forma permanente, lo lamento hijo mío" -dijo con una sonrisa triste- "lo malo de la vejez es que la memoria no es lo que era antes… no es lo que era antes… no es lo que era antes… pero al menos no pasó nada" –comento luego de ese pequeño bucle que Víctor no escucho, aún estaba en estado de shock al pensar que iba a morir.

El joven Van Dort, luego de salir del estupor decidió salir a despejarse un poco antes de hablar con Emily, realmente rogaba porque no le tiraran los gusanos, mucho menos las arañas, en eso recuerda a las personas en el cuarto de Victoria, ¿Por qué razón querrían matar a la pobre Victoria?

Mientras tanto, en el mirador de la ciudad de los muertos, una devastada Emily miraba su ramo de novia, rememorando el significado de cada una de ellas.

"Rosas, para el amor eterno" –comentaba mientras la tomaba de los pétalos y la arrancaba- "lirios para la dulzura" –dijo mientras repetía la acción- "nube… blanca…" –hablo desanimada mientras lanzaba el ramo lejos y se sentaba frustrada en la banca tras de ella.

"Ay mi niña, ¿Por qué tienes esa carita de pena?" –preguntaba una araña a la par que descendía en un hilo de su propia telaraña, quedando al frente de ella.

"Tal vez… él tenga razón" –comento de forma triste mirando su anillo- "ambos somos muy diferente" –dijo cerrando sus ojos y llevando sus manos a su pecho.

"Yo creo que deberían examinarle el cerebro" –comento una voz desde la cabeza de la novia, quien, algo estoica, saca de su oído un gusano- "si me permites, podría hacerlo con un par de amigos" –dijo el gusano mientras sonreía de forma sugerente.

"Quizás si deba estar con ¨la señorita viva¨" –dijo mientras remarcaba con sus dedos las comillas y decía el título de forma sarcástica- "esa de sonrojadas mejillas y…" –un suspiro salió de sus labio mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo- "corazón latiente" –finalizo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Esa chica no vale la pena" –comento la araña mientras se posaba en el respaldo y caminaba acercándose- "tú tienes… un… tú tienes…" –decía mientras intentaba buscar algo que decir.

"Tú tienes una bella personalidad" –comento Vanitas mientras salía del lugar del cual estaba oculto- "una bella sonrisa y eres una gran espadachín" –comento guiñándole el ojo, haciendo que Emily suspirara.

"_¿Qué tiene ella que tu no tengas lo doble?" _–canto el gusano mientras miraba a la deprimida chica.

"_Lo bello de tu risa no lo puede repetir"_ –respondió de la misma forma la araña intentando subirle el ánimo a la chica

"Oh no, están cantando, no de nuevo" –pensó el pelinegro maldiciendo su suerte.

"_Pero su pulso sigue ahí"_ –dijo la peli azul casi como un berrinche.

"_¿Y qué?" _–exclamaron los tres restantes mirándose.

"_No importante…"_ –soltó el gusano.

"_Excesivo…" _ -continuo la araña.

"_Sin razón" _–dijo Vanitas suspirando, rindiéndose al hecho de que debía cantar, en verdad mataría a Yen Sid en cuanto volvieran.

"S_i solo pudiera conocerte mejor" _–expresaron los tres mirando como la chica suspiraba y les miraba.

"_Y el anillo que tu portas ella nunca tendrá"_ –dijo la araña apuntando la mano con aquel circulo dorado en su dedo.

"_Ni si quiera usa espada"_ –continuo el joven Vanitas mirando sonreír un poco a Emily.

"_Mucho menos cantar"_ –cantaron el gusano y la araña al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

"_No se puede comparar"_ –dijeron los tres de forma afinada.

"_Pero aún puede respirar" _–les recordó deprimiéndose nuevamente, para la mala suerte del cantante pelinegro quien quería terminar con esta tortura a la de ya.

"_¿Y qué?" _–dijo la araña restándole importancia.

"_No importante" _–cantó el gusano aún más insistente que nunca.

"_Excesivo" _–siguió el pelinegro casi llorando, prefería estar luchando contra la Jaula parasitaria de nuevo que estar allí cantando.

"_Sin valor"_ –cantaron el gusano y la araña sin importarle el estado de Vanitas.

"_Si solo viera lo especial que puedes ser, si el pudiera conocerte mejor" _–Cantaron los tres afinadamente mientras Emily se paraba y se acercaba al barandal, en donde, se apoyó y miró un punto inexistente a la par que empezaba a cantar.

"_Si me quemo con la vela no siento el calor, si un cuchillo me atraviesa no hay dolor_" –dijo de forma triste mirando su mano derecha-_"y su corazón palpita y yo muerta sé que estoy"_ –cantaba lentamente mientras llevaba su mano a la parte de su corazón-_"y el dolor que siento en mí,_ _anda y dime; no es real"_ –entonó casi en un suspiro derrotado y lastimero- "_pero aún tengo una lagrima que dar"_ –finalizo a la par que cerraba sus ojos de forma afligida y lenta.

"_Lo único que destaca, de esa fea muchacha es que viva está" _–canto la araña en el hombro de la chica.

"_Excesivo" _–dijo el gusano desde el otro hombro de la chica quien le miro de reojo.

"_Sin valor" _–continuo el pelinegro ya resignado y de brazos cruzados.

"_Pasajero es ese estado, todos lo sabemos muy bien, y la muerte es el remedio que nos llega sin saber" _–le canto con dulzura mientras le sonería de forma amable.

"_¿Y qué?" _–canto el pelinegro restándole importancia.

"_Sin sentido" _–canto la araña mientras miraba al gusano.

"_Sin valor"_ –le dijo este.

"_Si solo pudiera ver lo magnifica que puedes ser, si el pudiera conocerte mejor" _–cantaron nuevamente los tres mientras la chica suspiraba y, con cuidado, dejaba al gusano y la araña en el barandal para luego ir a sentarse en un asiento parecido a un sepulcro.

"_Si me quemo con la vela no siento el calor, en el hielo o en el sol todo es igual"_ –cantó desmotivada mientras miraba el cielo y sus manos iban a su pecho- "_y mi corazón me duele_, _aunque no palpite; siente"_-cantaba mientras cerraba sus ojos y hacia una mueca en su rostro- _"y el dolor que tengo aquí_, _anda y dime; no es real" _–comento mientras se acostaba en el sepulcro-_"y yo muerta sé que estoy" _–dijo de forma triste mientras se giraba y miraba el suelo de lado-_"pero aún tengo una lagrima que dar"_ –finalizo para que una traicionera lagrima saliera de sus ojos y cayera al suelo.

Luego de que aquella "tortura", como llamaría Vanitas, terminara, todos decidieron dejar a la desdichada novia para que pudiera desahogarse de mejor forma.

-Wiltshire, 7:30 am-

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de los vivos, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más tensas, la pobre Victoria, luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior intentó conciliar el sueño pero solo veía a Víctor siendo arrastrado por Emily, despertó muchas veces intentando tranquilizarse pero nada de eso lograba calmarla, así estuvo hasta el alba, la pobre Victoria tenía unos palillos en sus manos mientras tejía, esa fue su única actividad durante la noche y una vela casi consumida su única compañía, el silencio de su cuarto se vio interrumpido por sus padres, quienes entraron presurosos, siendo acompañados por el pobre Ventus quien miraba tristemente a la muchacha. Luego de una verborrea por parte de sus padres decidieron lanzarle la bomba, la cual era…

"¿Casarme con Lord Barkis?" –pregunto Victoria de forma alarmada y preocupada, y no era para menos, ese Lord le daba muy mala espina.

"Él es mejor prospecto que Víctor Van Dort querida" –comento su madre sin dudar- "y estoy segura que tendrá más riquezas que esos detestables mercaderes" -le dijo de forma despectiva refiriéndose a la familia de Víctor.

"¿Qué hago?" –se preguntaba internamente el desesperado Ven- ¿Qué puedo hacer?"- pensaba y, de repente, de la nada, una idea se le vino a la mente y corrió con Victoria- "¡Yo me casaré con la señorita Everglot!" –exclamo mientras todos volteaban a verle sorprendidos.

"¿Y que podrías ofrecerle a nuestra hija si no eres más que un simple sirviente?" –pregunto el padre de la Victoria mientras el chico pensaba lo más rápido que podía.

"Pues…" –en eso Ven invocó su Llave, haciéndola parecer que salió de su espalda- "La-las puertas de mi palacio son tan grandes que tengo que abrirlas con llaves de este tamaño" –comento agitadamente- "M-M-Me codeo con mínimo siete reinos distintos, so-soy amigo del rey del castillo dis…neywarelnitshel y, y… cuento con una casa cerca de la playa" -decía nervioso, en eso recuerda algo y, sacando su Encuentra Caminos continuaba- "¡Miren! ¡Esmeralda y plata de lo más finas!, soy dueño de una mina que está cerca de mi castillo, en donde trabajan solo 7 enanos y…" -no tuvo que decir más, con esa última parte ambos padres de la novia se le acercaron rápidamente.

"Victoria, cambio de planes, te casas con el joven Víctor, arréglate a la de ya" -ahí fue cuando Ven se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo que esto provocaría en un futuro cercano.

"Si esto sale bien… las 50 sombras de Gray solo será un juego de niños comparado a lo que me hará" –pensaba mientras se ruborizaba a más no poder- "bueno… pensándolo mejor, no creo que sea tan malo" –pensó ya con una sonrisa diminuta mientras Victoria, quien se veía aún espantada, miraba al chico frente a ella, pero luego de pensarlo se relajó levemente.

"No sé si aliviarme de vuestra propuesta o ponerme más nerviosa" -comento Victoria en un susurro.

"No lo sé… solo espero que Va-ayan a tener un plan esos dos para salvarnos, ya sabes, Víctor y Vincent" -respondió Ven saliendo del cuarto con un suspiro- "Señorita Victoria, si me lo permite, cuidaré su puerta y, por favor, cierre las ventanas" -le pidió con firmeza y dulzura el rubio a la par que la chica simplemente asentía y la puerta se cerraba.

-Bar "Marigold's", Tierra de los Muertos 06:30 AM-

En la barra, se encontraban Víctor, Emily y Vanitas con una jarra frente a ellos, la chica se encontraba cabizbaja mientras el joven Van Dort le explicaba lo sucedido, luego de un minuto silencioso, la chica empieza a hablar.

"¿Entonces… no fue tu intención casarte conmigo?" -preguntó Emily tristemente mirando su reflejo en la jarra.

"Ni si quiera sabía que estabas allí, en verdad, cuanto lo lamento" -dijo Víctor con pesadumbre mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica con dulzura para que esta no estuviera tan triste.

Lo que sucedió fue que Van, luego de aquel numerito, había logrado convencer a Emily de que escuchara lo Víctor tenía que decir y, luego de unos buenos coscorrones y de ser amenazado con una llave espada, Víctor pudo hablar de forma tranquila con la chica, intentando la mejor manera de decir la verdad sin que la pobre cadáver sufriera de más.

"Está bien, suele pasar…" –comento Emily tomando su ramo que Vanitas le pasaba y suspiró de forma cansada- "Siempre la madrina… pero jamás la novia" –comentó con una sonrisa que reflejaba su tristeza.

"Lo lamento Emily, lo último que quería era hacerte falsas ilusiones…" –dijo Víctor tomando la mano de Emily y apretándola dulcemente, eso hizo voltear al cadáver y suspirar.

"Bueno, entonces tienes que…" –pero antes de decir cualquier cosa, suena una alarma y de la nada empiezan a salir varios cadáveres.

"¡Llegó otro!" -gritó la misma señora que recibió a Van y Víctor y antes de poder decir algo, en el centro, todos estaban dándole la bienvenida al recién llegado.

"Víctor" –llamo Van mientras el chico le miraba- "¿Ese no es tu cochero?" –pregunto a la par que Víctor daba un respingo y volteaba a ver al recién llegado.

"¡Mayhew!" –exclamo sorprendido-

"El tabaco debió haberlo matado"-comento Vanitas a la par que Víctor corría con él.

"Pobre hombre" –dijo Emily mientras se levantaba y miraba a Víctor- "Vaya, se preocupa por la gente…" -comento Emily sonriente, Van se sentó mirando hacia la dirección donde estaba el cochero con una cerveza en la mano.

"Lo sé…" –dijo mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su bebida y de inmediato bajó el vaso ya que su garganta le escoció- "¡Está… cargadísima!" –exclamo mientras que, con apuro, se acercó una cabeza llevada por varias cucarachas.

"Oh Oui" -dijo el bigotudo- "es _Cegveza_ añejada _pog _ unas cuantas décadas" –afirmo orgulloso de su producto, pero en eso miró la jarra de Van y silbó asombrado- "_¡Pego mon ami! _¡Esto _embogacha _el _tgiple _de _gápido_!" –comento sonriendo un preocupado.

"¿Van?" -preguntó Emily al ver a un sonrojado Vanitas- "¿Estás bien?" –pregunto preocupada pero antes de que Van respondiera, Víctor llegó corriendo.

"¡Victoria se va a casar con tu hermano!" –le dijo preocupado y apurado a Van- "¡Tenemos que evitar la boda a como dé lugar!" –comento mientras Vanitas miraba enojado a Víctor

"¡Pinche Ventus!" -exclamo borracho el moreno a la par que se levantaba de su asiento- "Ese wey no se puede casar más que conmigo, sinvergüenza, facilote, culo suelto…" Van se encamino torpemente hacia afuera dejando a ambos algo perplejos, la primera en reaccionar fue Emily quien se le acerco rápidamente.

"¡Van, espera!" –Le llamo Emily preocupada- "No puedes…" -pero antes de terminar la frase Van se tropezó cayendo sin mucha gracia.

"¡Pinches pantalones todos apretados! ¡Mendiga corpata, digo, corbata!" –Y como pudo se levantó y se despojó de casi todas sus ropas- "¡Ora si pinche Ventus, ay te voy!" -Y sin rumbo fijo corrió en calzones, que por milagro se dejó, gritando como poseso a los cuatro vientos.

"¡Vamos Víctor!" -apuró Emily quien también salió corriendo, Víctor tardón un poco en reaccionar, pero igual los siguió, aun lleno de dudas

.-Wiltshire, Capilla de la Santísima y Pura Trinidad, 11:00 am-

La boda no era nada emotiva, de hecho, parecía más ensayo que la boda en sí, la novia miraba de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, esperanzada a que alguien llegara y Ven… solo rogaba que Vanitas usara Vaselina o lo dejaría en silla de ruedas luego de parar este circo.

"Los votos por favor" -pidió a regañadientes el pastor Golswells a la joven pareja.

"Damas primero" –cedió el joven Ven sonriendo de forma tímida.

"Ay no, después de usted" -respondió Victoria con una risilla cohibida.

"Pero la caballerosidad me dicta que usted vaya primero" –comento el rubio algo nervioso.

"Las buenas maneras dictan…"

"¡Quien sea, pero digan los votos ya!" -exclamo desesperado el pastor mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón.

"Conestamanoyosostendrétusanhelos…" -empezó a toda prisa Ven que estaba ya temblando, había quedado con Victoria que harían todo lo posible por atrasar la boda hasta que Víctor y Van llegaran, pero no contó con que alguien golpeara fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Ventus! ¡Maldito cola floja!" -exclamo Van furioso desde afuera- "¡Ábreme la puta puerta antes de que la haga explotar!" –gritaba mientras que, con un destello de luz, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y cuando lo hicieron, todos lanzaron un grito de sorpresa y horror.

"¡Va-vamos Vincent, no te enojes!" -gritó el rubio ruborizado y espantado- "¿¡Y Qué carajos crees que haces?!" -pero antes de obtener una respuesta, Van eructó con todo el estruendo posible, y el eco de la iglesia hizo que el edificio, literalmente, temblara.

"¿¡Cómo está eso que te vas a casar maldito?!" -le respondió Van trastabillando- "¡Tú que te me casas y yo que me aseguro que no puedas tener hijos y ni puedas caminar!" -dijo blandiendo torpemente su llave espada.

"Permítanme un momento por favor" -pidió apenado el joven Ven mientras iba corriendo por Van, quien lo recibió con un coscorrón.

"¡Cola floja!" -le dijo sin remordimientos Van.

"¡¿Estás ebrio?!" -gritó Ven enojado por aquel coscorrón- "¡¿Y de cuándo acá te pones ebrio?!" –exigió saber a la par que Van reía y empezaba a jugar con el cabello de Ven, ya que, en un rápido movimiento, lo abrazo, llevándolo a su desnudo y marcado pecho.

"Pico, pico, pico… ¡tón!" -decía mientras jalaba el pelo al pobre rubio.

"¡Oye!" – y con un certero puñetazo Ven noqueó a Van quien empezó a roncar sin pena ni reparos- "Eh… ¡Regreso en poco tiempo!" -exclamo Ven sacando a Van de la capilla como alma que lleva el diablo.

"¡Alto!" –Rugió el pastor ya más enojado que nunca- "¡Si sales de la iglesia la boda se cancela!" –exclamo a la par que todos se sorprendían por tal declaración, provocando que algunas mujeres se desmayaran.

"¿Eh?, pe-pero…" de repente, Víctor gritó desde afuera de la capilla.

"¡Que se cancele!" -entró corriendo con Emily detrás, esto causó aún más conmoción- "Perdón por llegar tarde…" -dijo jadeando Víctor mientras Ven y Emily sacaban al pobre Van.

"¡Víctor!" -suspiró Victoria y sin pensarlo corrió hacia él, pero varios descorazonados se alzaron del suelo.

"Vaya, vaya" –dijo Lord Barkis con malicia y maldad- "Parece que no habrá boda después de todo, bueno, de todos modos ya me estaba cansado de esperar" –comento a la par que aparecían más sombras en el lugar, espantando a la gente y este se acercara a Victoria y la tomara a la fuerza- "la idea era que te matara en la noche de bodas querida, luego que mataría a todos con estas nuevas criaturitas" –dijo mientras unos grandullones tomaban a Víctor quien no podía zafarse- "pero ya que al parecer será más complicado de lo que creí…" –decía pero, de repente, los descorazonados empezaron a temblar y a cambiar lentamente, del negro característico pasaron a gris y sus ojos, antes amarillos, ahora eran de un color anaranjado- "¿Qué pasa?" -Lord Barkis estaba sorprendido, las criaturas lo volteaban a ver amenazantes y se portaban protectores con Victoria.

"Ni una más Barkis…" -dijo Emily desde la puerta de la iglesia, Barkis volteó y se le heló la sangre- "¡Ni una más!" -Emily apuntó con su huesuda mano hacia Barkis y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar las criaturas se lanzaron contra él, pero logró detenerlas invocando un Cuerpo Gordo el cual las lanzó contra el altar, para ese momento todos ya estaban fuera, Victoria y Víctor incluidos, Ven corrió al lado de Emily junto con un tambaleante Van, ambos con sus espadas.

"Ataquen" dijo Barkis fríamente y el descorazonado se lanzó con la panza por delante, pero Ven, usando su Llave como bate, lo lanzó contra una pared, el descorazonado rebotó y realizando una cadena sucesiva de golpes, Van lo lanzó contra Barkis.

"¡Malditos!" -gritó desde debajo del descorazonado quien empezó a temblar, las criaturas grises igual y poco a poco se volvieron negras otra vez- "¡No saldrán de aquí vivos!" –exclamó pero, de repente, un rayo de luz hace que las estatuas de los ángeles y gárgolas cobren vida, pero en vez de amenazar a Barkis, amenazaban a los otros tres.

"Una pena de verdad" -se escuchaba una voz femenina, venía de encima de ellos, donde se encontraba el órgano- "El corazón de una damisela enamorada, sin embargo ese corazón ya no late, igual de algo me servirás" -tanto las estatuas como Barkis se abalanzaron contra ellos.

Emily daba estocadas y cortes para debilitar a Barkis, Van lanzaba magias para destruir las estatuas y Ven alzaba escudos y magias curativas para los demás, pero a pesar de ello nada parecía penetrar a Barkis y las estatuas se reparaban apenas una parte de ellas explotaba o era mutilada.

"Una dama enamorada ¿dónde encuentro una?" -pregunto la voz de repente- "Si mal no recuerdo, estábamos aquí por una boda ¿no es así?" -Ven, Van y Emily sintieron que sus almas, o lo que fuese que Emily tuviese, saliera de sus cuerpos al ver a una mujer de rubios cabellos, envuelta en plumas de ángel con una orbe de luz en su mano.

"Victoria…" -susurró Ven empalideciendo- "la… la mataste…" –gruñó- "¡maldita!, ¡Sanctus!" –Invoco a la par que la mujer se protegía pero al ser una magia de luz, las alas simplemente evitaron que le golpeara muy duro a aquella mujer- "¡Mega Fulgor!" –exclamo y lanzó un fuerte haz de fuego, pero al ser una magia oscura, las plumas hicieron un escudo y, haciendo revotar el haz de fuego, atravesaron a Barkis sin problemas haciendo su parte oscura desapareciera y el hombre cayera al piso inerte y calcinado.

"Nada de eso…" -comento la mujer sonriente- "Simplemente tomé su corazón, mientras yo tenga esto, ella no morirá, tómalo como una Aurora versión 2.0" -dijo con una risita que era inocente pero que estaba fuera de lugar con sus fuertes rasgos- "Ahora, el corazón de un hermano traicionado por su propia familia" -se dijo y antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera hacer algo desapareció dejando caer una pluma que al tocar el piso se hizo negra.

"¡Victoria!" -gritaron los tres al salir de la impresión y, corriendo afuera, Victoria yacía en los brazos de Víctor, respirando lentamente.

"No pude… hacer nada" -sollozaba Víctor- "Simplemente apareció detrás de ella y… y su mano…" -Van y Ven se miraron con culpa.

"Tranquilo Víctor" -dijo Van decidido- "Encontraremos el corazón de Victoria…" –le aseguro mientras le sonreía de forma confiada.

"Y lo traeremos juntos" -comento Ven con determinación y solemnidad.

"Y podrán estar juntos como debió haber sido" -dijo Emily sonriendo, todos la voltearon a ver.

"Emily…" -dijo Víctor entre sollozos- "no es…" –pero antes de que este siguiera, la boca de Víctor fue acallada por la mano de la chica quien le sonreía con dulzura y amabilidad.

"Nada de eso" –comento mientras una mariposa azul se desprendía de su vestido- "ya hiciste suficiente por mí, es hora de que yo haga lo mismo por ti" –dijo a la par que otra mariposa salía y así fue sucesivamente- "cuídense, los extrañare mucho, pero siempre estaré ahí si me necesitan" –finalizo mientras un huracán de mariposas se formaba a su alrededor y luego, todas se fueran volando hasta el cielo sólo quedó un dije de mariposa azul con negro que flotó hacia Van, quien la tomo con cuidado y, una vez en sus manos, esta resonó con una voz muy cálida, la voz de Emily- "Usa esto si me necesitan, vendré en su ayuda" –se escuchó desde el dije y, con gran pesar, Van y Ven dejaron a Víctor y Victoria, tenían que encontrar a esa mujer, pero ¿quién era?, ¿Qué quería?, Y más importante aún… ¿quién es ese hermano del que hablaba?

Muchas cosas en que pensar, solo rogaban que los demás hayan tenido más suerte, realmente nada podía empeorar… ¿o sí?

-Narnia, 3:00 am de la mañana, tiempo de Londres, dentro del Ropero del Dr. Kirk-

"Tráeme a tus hermanos Edmund" -dijo la Reina Blanca en su trineo- "Y te haré el Rey más poderoso del mundo" -volteó a ver a Maléfica, quien estaba disfrazada con una capucha blanca, la cual abrió un portal de oscuridad, el cual estaba encantado para que pareciese de nieve.

"Solo yo ¿verdad?" -preguntó algo desconfiado el chico.

"Solo tú querido" -dijo sonriente Maléfica y con una reverencia, el niño desapareció por el portal a su cama mientras el portal se cerraba- "qué fácil es engañar a los niños" –comento quitándose la capucha.

"Lo se Maléfica, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que toda Narnia se suma en mi frio régimen" –comento Jadis sonriente.

"Recuerda lo que hablamos, todo será tuyo pero a cambio…" –decía mientras creaba otro portal.

"Lo sé, esa dichosa princesa será tuya, bueno, es hora de irme, adiós" –comento mientras un enano hacia correr a los renos, los cuales tiraron del trineo y desaparecieron en la lejanía rápidamente.

"Esto solo está comenzando" –dijo al aire el hada malvada mientras cruzaba el portal y todo quedaba como si nadie hubiese estado allí.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**QUE ONDA A TODOS! :D**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, FELZ AÑO! Y SEGUNDO…**

**¿LES GUSTÓ EL EPISODIO DE HOY? :3 ESPERO QUE SI nwn **

**SÉ QUE NO PUBLICO TAN RÁPIDO COMO ALGUNOS QUISIERAN, PERO ENTRE LA ESCUELA Y FIESTAS Y ESO SE NOS VA EL TIEMPO A MI BETA KAORUMINAMOTO Y A MÍ xD **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y PONER EN FAVORITOS PARA CUANDO ACTUALICEMOS! :D BYEBYE**


	9. Tragedia, Tras Treagedia

Lucy estaba parada frente a Terra quien aún estaba asimilando la petición de la menor, sus ojos estaban pidiendo a gritos que le permitiera hacerlo ¿pero qué era tan urgente que Lucy se había parado a las tres de la mañana, arriesgándose a sí misma… y al pobre de Terra?

"Lucy, esa puerta no se debe…" empezó Terra a decir su letanía, pero Lucy lo interrumpió algo exasperada.

"¡Lo sé!" eso sorprendió al mayor "Pero otro portal se abrió y Edmund lo atravesó" dijo preocupada "Estaba yendo al baño cuando sentí un frío muy fuerte, volteé y vi el portal" empezó a relatar la pequeña "Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar, recordé que el señor Tumnus me dijo que la Bruja Blanca y Maléfica habían unido fuerzas y que harían hasta lo imposible para atraerme de nuevo ante ellas, lo que no me di cuenta, fue que Edmund me estaba siguiendo" miró hacia atrás como si le fuera a contar un terrible secreto "Prometo que vi en sus ojos un brillo que no presagiaba nada bueno" susurró al oído de Terra "Y después de ir al baño, vine directo hacia acá para decirte, tenemos que regresar a Narnia a buscarlo" le apuró la pobre princesa.

"Okay… antes que nada" empezó Terra sentándose en su cama "es ir a ver si Edmund ya regresó" miró a la niña y esta asintió.

A toda prisa fueron al cuarto de los chicos, los pasos de Terra no resonaban porque iba descalzo, pero de haber traído sus botas era muy posible que hubiera despertado a todos en la casa. Cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto, Edmund estaba dormido en donde debía estar, sin embargo, eso no convencía a Terra, con mucho cuidado destapó sus pies y los tocó, estaban helados y las sábanas eran bastante gruesas, así que Lucy decía la verdad, sin contar que el resto de su piel estaba igual de fría que sus pies.

"Bien Lucy" susurró Terra "Mañana…" de repente la luz se prendió y Peter lanzó un alarido entre asombro y sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" el mayor de los hermanos se levantó de un salto, haciendo despertar al otro muchacho.

"¿¡Por qué estabas tocando mi pie?! ¡Maldito Pervertido!" gritó el otro.

"¡Tú cállate mocoso idiota! ¿¡Acaso no sabes el tipo de persona con la que estás tratando?!" preguntó Terra realmente molesto "¡Maléfica no dudará en matarte si ya no le eres útil y dudo que la Bruja Blanca vaya a ser muy indulgente si fallas en lo que sea que ella te haya encomendado!" Edmund parecía sorprendido al igual que Peter.

"¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando, maldito loco?!" escupió Peter después de unos segundos de silencio, pero una voz vieja pero firme hizo que todos voltearan a verlo.

"¡Jovencito! ¡Lenguaje!" el Profesor Kirk estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta con Susan y la señorita Polly detrás "Muchacho ¿Entraste a Narnia y tuviste una audiencia con esas dos temibles personas?" preguntó con una voz severa el profesor, vestía con su traje de viaje, sin duda había regresado recién a la casa.

"¡No sé de qué están hablando!" gritó desesperado el niño "¡Yo sólo salí al baño!" Terra estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si algo le molestaba realmente, era que le mintieran y ese niño le iba a sacar canas verdes… y eso no lo permitiría.

"¡Toqué tus pies y estaban helados!" gritó el peliblanco "¡Estaban más fríos de lo que estarían por estar en contacto con la piedra y eso si te pusiste tus pantuflas" volteó a verlas y vio que tenían ramas de pinos pegadas y al tocarlas se sentían húmedas "No hay de éstos pinos en la mansión, y si los hubiese ¿Para qué saliste al jardín?" preguntó severo Terra.

El pobre niño ya no sabía para donde voltear y luego de unos segundos tensos el profesor suspiró y le dio unas palmaditas a Terra en la espalda.

"Su silencio es respuesta suficiente, ven hijo" le dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Terra "Debemos hablar seriamente" todos salieron de la habitación y Terra, el profesor y la señorita Polly fueron al estudio del profesor.

"¿Qué pasa profesor?" preguntó Terra aún disgustado.

"Hablé con Yen Sid" dijo el profesor preocupado "No sólo él puede enviar a sus estudiantes a otros lados, yo también tengo un poco de magia ¿sabes?" dijo con una suave sonrisa "En fin, Ventus, Vanitas y Aqua regresaron por fin de su viaje y ambas misiones fallaron estrepitosamente, un ángel murió, una chica está en coma y sin su corazón… en fin" dijo tristemente "Tú eres el que está protegiendo a la Princesa del Corazón, Terra" dijo mirando fijamente a Terra "Tu misión debe acabar decentemente y tu prioridad debe ser Lucy, si Maléfica o Miriam…" Terra alzó la vista con el segundo nombre.

"¿Miriam?" preguntó sorprendido "Miriam… ¿qué?" preguntó Terra "Su apellido" el profesor Kirk rio un poco.

"Hijo mío, entre las peleas y los dramas de tus amigos, no tuvieron tiempo de presentarse formalmente" con un leve suspiro simplemente dijo "Pertenece a la Asociación me parece, del Polvo de Estrella…"

-Tierra de Partida, varios años antes-

"Somos la Asociación del Polvo de Estrella" dijo un joven Terra sonriente "Venimos a hablarle del mal que hace seguir ciegamente a la luz…" pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la puerta se cerró casi en su cara.

"Hijo, no podemos hacer nada, nadie cree que la luz sea mala" dijo su madre suavemente "vamos, te haré tus galletas favoritas, chispas de chocolate con vainilla" entonces una señora gritó desde su ventana.

"¡Miriam! ¡Miriam! ¡Se acaba de anunciar quiénes serán los próximos aprendices de Eraqus! ¡Y Terra es uno!"

-Presente-

El alma de Terra cayó al suelo, sentía su rostro palidecer más y más.

"Hijo ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó preocupado el doctor "Háblame hijo, por favor"

Terra solo pudo pronunciar una palabra.

"Mamá…"

-Mañana siguiente-

Terra no pudo dormir en absoluto, tenía bolsas del tamaño de su cara y no sabía cuántas tazas de café había tomado ya… pero ya había hecho mínimo tres ollas de café… o té… o de algo que lo mantuviera despierto.

"Terra" dijo preocupada la pequeña Lucy "¡Terra!" lo agitó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero Terra simplemente hundió su cara en la avena y con trabajos se levantó y se limpió.

"La raíz cuadrada de 24 es 5 porque Hitler se divide por medio de 1678 antes de nuestra era para después agregarse 5 y dividirlo entre la constante…" fue lo que dijo Terra con los ojos cerrados.

"Temo que Terra pasó una muy mala noche" dijo el profesor "Por ello, será mejor que vayan afuera a jugar y por favor, sean muy precavidos, hay peligros en cada esquina…" miró a Edmund y añadió "Y normalmente los peores peligros son aquellos que no se ven a simple vista"

-Unas horas después-

Terra estaba durmiendo, como no había dormido en la noche no se había dado cuenta… ya no tenía pesadillas, simplemente… colores aleatorios, formas y algunos sonidos pero ya no tenía pesadillas.

De la nada un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó por toda la casa despertando de golpe al pobre Terra.

"Eso sonó a una ventana rompiéndose…" se dijo Terra y corrió a ver qué había pasado.

"¡Edmund eres un tonto!" escuchó que gritaba Peter desde el patio a través de la ventana.

"¡Tú fuiste quien la lanzó!" le gritó el menor desesperado, entonces todos voltearon a ver a Terra y espantados corrieron a esconderse.

"¿Chicos?" gritó Terra pero se dio cuenta que sin querer estaba frunciendo el ceño de manera amenazante "¡Chicos, perdón!" los escuchó correr por los pasillos y rápidamente fue con ellos, pero por más que sus pasos se acercaban, los de los chicos se alejaban, así estuvo persiguiéndolos por toda la casa cuando de entre los pasos se escuchó un portazo y Terra corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el armario y al llegar vio que estaba emparejado.

"Terra dijo que…" escuchó susurrar a Lucy pero otra voz la calló con un shh.

"¡Edmund!" gritó Terra enfurecido, no sabía cómo habían abierto el armario, pero si lo abrieron fue porque algo quería quien sea que estuviera del otro lado del armario "¡Chicos, salgan ahora!" Terra sentía su furia y desesperación crecer cada vez más, pero se dio cuenta que así no lograría nada "Quien no salga en este preciso momento…" empezó Terra "No… va… Va a tener que limpiar la casa entera por un mes sin ayuda" escuchó unas cuantas risitas y vio a Lucy asomarse pero fue jalada.

"¡Edmund! ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Susan enojada "Ya sabe que estamos aquí" escuchó como los abrigos se revolvían y pasos dentro del armario.

"¡¿Edmund a dónde vas?!" preguntó Peter realmente enojado, ahí fue cuando Terra perdió la paciencia y sin pensarlo saltó dentro del armario y empezó a buscar a los chicos, más y más adentro hasta toparse con ramas de pinos.

"No…" se dijo Terra "No, no, no ¡No!" cuando por fin logró salir de ahí se encontró en un prado cubierto enteramente por nieve, un farol se erguía simplemente esperando a algo, tal vez a alumbrar de nuevo una calle y no ese prado.

"Esto es…" empezó a decir Susan "Imposible" su tono de sorpresa no era para menos, había todo un mundo dentro del armario.

"Así es" dijo orgullosamente Edmund.

"Y peligroso" terminó Lucy quien miraba con malos ojos a Edmund "Tú sabes que Maléfica y la Bruja Blanca están buscándonos" le dijo enojada "¿Y aun así nos traes a este lugar para escapar de Terra, que de todas maneras saltó al armario?" una certera bola de nieve le acertó en la cara a Edmund "No sé qué trato tengas con esas mujeres malvadas" dijo Lucy "Pero te aseguro que no es nada bueno"

"¡Lucy!" le regañó Susan "¿Qué pruebas tienes que son malas?" Lucy infló sus cachetes y gritó desesperada.

"Maléfica raptó a siete niñas para quitarles el corazón, maldijo a una de ellas con un sueño eterno, tiene toda una legión de personas malvadas a su cargo y controla a horribles monstruos" dijo poniéndose un poco roja "Una vez, hizo que alguien le sacara el corazón a la niña que maldijo, jaló los hilos de oscuridad dentro de él y desencadenó toda una serie de eventos que hizo que varias personas sufrieran" Terra se dio cuenta que Lucy sabía más de lo que parece.

"¿Quién te lo dijo?" preguntó Edmund burlón "¿Un pajarito?" rio ante su chiste pero otra bola de nieve le dio de lleno en la cara.

"Para tu información, fue un perico llamado Iago" dijo Lucy severamente "Me lo dijo también una persona azul y una chica que estaba vestida de azul, largo pelo negro y morena" eso describía a Jazmín y al Genio.

"Personas azules" dijo Peter divertido "Vaya Lucy…" pero antes que pudiera acabar su frase, Terra se puso delante de él y le dio un puñetazo.

"¡Eres tan estúpido que aunque la gente les diga la verdad no la ven!" apuntó a su alrededor "¡Esto es todo un maldito mundo dentro de un pinche armario!" gritó enojado "¡¿Por qué crees que Lucy inventaría una historia así?!"

"¡Terra!" el aludido dio un salto y volteó, Aqua, Ven y Vanitas estaban ahí.

"¡Ven!" abrazó al rubio "¡Aqua!" abrazó a la chica "Ah, qué onda" simplemente le dio una palmada al pobre moreno que ya estaba con los brazo abiertos.

"Escuchen chicos, tenemos que regresar a la casa" les dijo enfadado "Aquí no es seguro"

"Ay, lamento decirte que no volverán" todos voltearon a ver a la extraña mujer que había aparecido "Ellos tienen una misión aquí, lamentablemente, no podrán cumplirla" Ven, Vanitas y Aqua se pusieron en pose defensiva.

"Aléjate de ellos Miriam" amenazó Aqua.

"Tú los tocas y yo te cortaré las manos" dijo Ven con una cara que Terra jamás había visto en él.

"Y yo me encargaré de lo demás" dijo Van una torcida sonrisa "Parte. Por. Parte" la aludida no dijo nada, solo miró a Terra y se descubrió, sus cabellos dorados cayeron grácilmente y sus facciones se dejaron ver.

"Terra…" dijo con voz tierna "Hijo mío…" un incómodo silencio se propagó entre los presentes "Perdóname, nunca quise dejarte en manos de ese idiota de Eraqus, quería que vivieras en paz, sin nada que ver con las Llaves u otros mundos" lentamente se acercó a Terra con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Entonces… por qué accediste a que me entrenara?" dijo Terra dando unos pasos hacia atrás, recordaba a su madre, ella le recordaba a su madre, pero algo no parecía estar en su lugar… no sentía ese cariño que antes sentía que manaba de su madre.

"Imagina qué hubiera pasado si no accedía" dijo dolida "Te hubieran segregado aún más de lo que ya lo hacían" volteó a Aqua y con desdén dijo "Todos adorarían a la muñequita del gobernador y en menos de lo que esperáramos, tendríamos antorchas y trinches en nuestra puerta, amenazas de muerte e incluso puede que enviaran a la princesita a matarte" Aqua empalideció con esas palabras, pero Miriam simplemente siguió hablando "Te hubieran cazado por ser parte de la oscuridad, yo quise entrenarte para que vieras ambos lados de las dos monedas, pero no, Eraqus quiso suprimir tu poder, no quiso entrenarlo ni moderarlo, tú hijo mío…" dijo Miriam orgullosa "Eres un paladín de la oscuridad… no uno de la luz, la oscuridad es tu amiga, mientras la luz te repele, piénsalo…" dijo sonriendo de una manera que no le gustó mucho a Terra "Ve al sol mucho tiempo, y te cegarás… y jamás podrás recuperarte, oscuridad total…" y con un brillo de luz, Miriam se desvaneció.

-Unos minutos más tarde-

"Nunca me dijiste que me odiabas…" susurró Aqua a Terra "Pensé que…"

"No te odio Aqua" dijo Terra dolido "Digo… te odiaba porque eras la hija del gobernador…" Terra volteó a ver a la chica y sonrió "Pero cuando te conocí me di cuenta que tú eras diferente a él" Aqua lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

"Por eso no me hablabas ¿cierto?" dijo suspirando "Porque creíste que era como papá…" Terra sintió un pinchazo en su corazón.

"Claro que… sin querer… tomé venganza" dijo con voz realmente triste, entonces una bola de nieve le dio en un costado de su cabeza, el costado donde estaba Aqua.

"No tomaste venganza a propósito ¿o sí?" dijo Aqua realmente enojada.

"¡No!" respondió Terra espantado "Jamás lo haría"

"Entonces" dijo Aqua sonriente "Hay que llevar a estos niños con Aslan, Yen Sid nos dijo que Aslan fue quien creó el mundo, con él estarán a salvo" dijo sonriente Aqua.

"Si tú lo dices" acordó Terra.

"Por cierto" dijo Vanitas caminando de reversa al lado de Ven, ambos iban en frente de los chicos "¿Qué pedo con tantas cancioncitas?" preguntó un tanto disgustado.

"¡Van! ¡Lenguaje!" le regañó Ventus "Hay menores presentes" dijo severo y volvió su vista al camino.

"Tu cállate" le dijo Vanitas realmente enojado "¿Casarte con Victoria?" le preguntó alzando los brazos al aire "De todas las cosas que pudiste haber hecho ¿¡tenías que elegir precisamente esa?!" Terra miró confundido a ambos chicos.

"¿Ven? ¿Casarse?" volteó a ver a Vanitas "Explícate"

Vanitas suspiró y se volteó dándole la espalda a Terra.

"Cierto rubio nalgasflojas…" dijo mirando acusadoramente a Ven "Iba a casarse con alguien para salvarla de las garras de otro tipo" suspiró algo apesadumbrado "Pero igual… le robaron… algo importante" dijo Van tocándose el pecho.

"Nalgasflojas" dijo entre risas Lucy.

"¡Lucy! ¡Eso es de mal gusto, no lo vuelvas a repetir!" le dijo severa Susan "¿Entonces sí vienen de otro mundo?" preguntó aún algo confundida.

"Así es" le dijo sonriente Aqua "Pero somos buena gente" dijo sonriente y luego miró a Van con una ceja alzada "O bueno… mínimo la mayoría" pero Vanitas se logró quitar el insulto de encima mirando a Ven.

"Te dije que Aqua te iba a ver diferente cuando supiera que eras un nalgasflojas" le dijo burlón el moreno, el rubio, ya exasperado le grita.

"¡Si cabrón pero cuando estamos en nuestros asuntos bien que te gusta que aflojen tan rápido!" cuando lo dijo, inmediatamente se tapó la boca y enrojeció a más no poder y miró a Ven con enojo y culpa.

El silencio reinó en el prado donde estaban parados, Aqua, Terra y los tres Pevensies mayores miraban con incredulidad a Ven, Van lo miraba con esa sonrisa tan suya al pensar en cosas pervertidas y Lucy miraba a todos sin entender bien de qué iba el asunto.

"¿Por qué todos están tan callados?" les preguntó Lucy luego de unos segundos.

"¡Por nada!" gritaron los 5 mayores enrojecidos por el enojo y la vergüenza.

"De sexo" dijo Vanitas restándole importancia, ganándose así miradas reprobatorias de todos los mayores y Ven.

"¿Qué es el sexo?" preguntó de nuevo Lucy realmente curiosa, Van sintió las espadas de todos clavándose en su nuca pero mirando a la princesa sonriente le dijo sin mucha inhibición.

"Cuando una mujer y un ho…" pensó de nuevo esa primera parte y luego corrigió "o bueno, cuando dos personas sienten cositas en el estómago y en el pantalón, a veces, se ven a solas y tienen sexo, es cuando ambos exploran el cuerpo del otro" para ese momento las espadas ya eran machetes, Van estaba hincado frente a Lucy sonriente.

"¿Explorar sus cuerpos?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Así es" le dijo Van asintiendo "Es de esas veces cuando, con el permiso de otra persona, puedes tocar sus partes privadas" eso sorprendió a Lucy.

"Pero mamá dice que tus partes privadas son sólo tuyas" dijo preocupada.

"Así es" le dijo serio Vanitas "Y solo tú decides quien las puede tocar en un futuro, ahorita eres muy joven para pensar en ello, pero cuando estés del kilometraje de Susan, ya estarás echándole el ojo a varios chicos o chicas" le dijo sonriente.

"¿Chicas?" preguntó sorprendida Lucy, para ese momento, Aqua estaba acercándose a Vanitas ya que éste había hecho desmayar a la pobre Susan "Pero yo soy chica" ante eso Van simplemente rio.

"Si te toca, lo sentirás" dijo sonriendo Vanitas y con eso dio por terminada su charla con la princesa, miró a todos y les dijo severamente.

"Lo peor que le pueden negar a un niño es que sea curioso" miró a Ven quien ahora estaba enojado "Aparte, no es como si nunca se fuera a enterar"

"¿Es así como se hacen niños?" preguntó de sopetón Lucy.

"Así es" contestó Van asintiendo "Pero eso solo es con un hombre y una mujer" dijo alzando un dedo "Y es muy importante que tú decidas con quien tener sexo, y aún más importante, un bebé" Lucy solo asintió y tomó de la mano a Van y siguió caminando junto al moreno.

El resto de la caminata fue silenciosa, ya que todos estaban asesinando con la mirada a Ven.

"¿Has tenido sexo?" preguntó Lucy mientras pasaban por un gran árbol.

"Así es" contestó Van sin inmutarse si quiera.

"¿Con quién?" preguntó Lucy sin morbo, simple curiosidad.

"Con el guapo rubio de pelos en punta que está aquí" dijo mientras abrazaba a Ven por la cintura y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Pero es un chico" le dijo confundida "¿Te gustan los chicos?" no parecía alarmarle, simplemente era la curiosidad de un niño.

"Así es, me gustan los chicos" le dijo sonriente Van "Sin embargo, eso no me hace menos hombre, sigo siendo hombre y me gustan los hombres, punto".

Lucy asintió y caminaron más rato en silencio. Después llegaron ante otro gran árbol.

"¿Te gustan también las chicas?" le preguntó Lucy aun mirando al frente.

"No, sólo los chicos" le respondió Vanitas amablemente.

"¿Alguna vez has besado una chica?" le preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

"…" Van se quedó pensativo y sin pensarlo, y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, saltó hacia Aqua, la acercó de un jalón y posó sus labios sobre los suyos. De la sorpresa, Aqua había abierto la boca, así que fue fácil acceso para la lengua de Vanitas y una mano rápida apretó uno de los prominentes muslos de la chica, cuando Ven deshizo el beso regresó con Lucy y se encogió de hombros.

"Honestamente, prefiero los besos de mi rubio" dijo con una sonrisa boba, Lucy simplemente se echó a reír.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios te pasa?!" gritó Aqua y con la mano extendida en su totalidad le dio una cachetada que le volteó la cara a Vanitas.

"Aparte, es más divertido cuando se lo hago a Ven" dijo riendo el moreno riendo junto con Lucy.

Pasaron otros segundos de silencio cuando…

"¿Otro gran árbol?" se preguntó Terra volteando al piso, ahí había huellas, estaban frescas "Estamos caminando en círculos" se dijo sorprendido.

"Así es" dijo una voz femenina, venía del pecho de Vanitas "Siento magia cerca, debe haber alguien o algo hechizándolos" Vanitas levantó un dije en forma de mariposa sorprendido, parecía que sus ojos estaban cristalinos… parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"¿Emily?" preguntó ilusionado "Pensé que habías…"

"Aún no" dijo la voz con alegría "Le prometí a Víctor devolverle a Victoria, y eso haré" dijo con determinación la chica.

"Un hechizo necesita de gran concentración…" miró a los chicos y se dio cuenta de que Edmund tenía su vista posada en el piso "Y normalmente cansa…" se dijo en voz baja y rápidamente lanzó una magia de hielo, suficientemente fuerte para pegar, pero débil para no lastimar al niño, cuando el cristal le pegó en el hombro a Edmund, el chico dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y dejó caer un pedazo de cristal y el escenario cambió, estaban delante de un puente colgante.

"Lo sabía" dijo Aqua enojada "Pasar el mismo árbol dos veces era realmente improbable porque íbamos en línea recta" miró desafiante a Edmund que se veía pálido y sin aliento "¿Qué pasa Edmund? Crear una ilusión tan real te cansó ¿cierto?" Peter y Terra miraban con enojo a Edmund.

"¿Por qué Edmund?" preguntó dolida Lucy "Tú…" pero antes de que dijera otra cosa, Vanitas la jaló hacia él y saltó lejos en el momento justo que una mano pálida que empuñaba un cuchillo salió de la nada.

"¡Mamá!" gritó Terra desesperado "¡Basta!" empuñando su Llave se lanzó contra la mano pero al golpearla la mano desapareció.

"Mierda" susurró Vanitas y volvió a saltar, otra mano logró rasgar su costado, pero no era nada grave "Cada quien tome un hermano y cuídenlo" gritaba Vanitas empujando a los hermanos fuera del alcance de la mano que estaba por todos lados.

Aqua tomó sin tardanza a Susan, Ven tomó a Peter y Terra, sin mucho ánimo para ser honestos, tomó a Edmund y corrieron en distintas direcciones.

-Casa del Señor Tumnus, Narnia Occidental-

"No puedo creer que Edmund nos delatara…" se decía Lucy dolida "Ser el de en medio debe ser difícil…"

Vanitas suspiró y miró el dije de Emily.

"¿Más té?" preguntó servicialmente el fauno "Aún está caliente" dijo sonriente.

"Sí eh… dos de azúcar" dijo Vanitas pensativo, tenía que saber dónde encontrar a Ven, de lo contrario, los chicos estarían en gran riesgo.

"Tenemos que encontrar a Edmund" dijo Lucy decidida "Si no, la Reina Blanca lo atrapará" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, ahí fue donde Vanitas armó el rompecabezas.

"El cristal…" se dijo, Lucy lo volteó a ver confundida "El cristal con el que estaba transformando el paisaje no era un cristal" miró afuera "Era hielo, un hielo que de seguro la Bruja Blanca le dio" gruñó entre dientes.

"¿El otro hijo de Adán trabaja para la Bruja?" dijo el fauno espantado "Por lo tanto… trabaja para el hada" llevó una mano a su pecho preocupado "Estamos perdidos…"

"Aún no" dijo severamente Vanitas "Siento luz en su corazón, pero está siendo engullida por la oscuridad" decidido tomó su taza de té de un trago y tomó a Lucy de la mano.

"Vamos Lucy" le dijo caminando fuera de la casa "Tenemos que encontrar a Edmund" ambos ya iban a salir cuando el golpeteo de pezuñas apresuradas los alcanzó.

"Iré yo también, no puedes pelear y cuidar a la niña al mismo tiempo" dijo el señor Tumnus con una flauta de dos pipas en la mano "Vamos" y con eso, los tres partieron a buscar a los hermanos.

-La Presa de los Castores, Narnia Central-

"Hay mi niña" le dijo preocupada la Señora Castor "Debes de estar muy cansada" les dijo dándoles a beber un poco de té recién sacado.

"Un poco" dijo Aqua restándole importancia, pero al voltear a ver a Susan se dio cuenta que no le decía a ella "Ah… bueno… sí, ella sí" dijo apenada.

"Edmund nos traicionó" se dijo Susan entre unas cuantas lágrimas "¿Para qué?" miró a Aqua confundida, eso hirió a Aqua en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Espacio Gummi, varios años atrás-

"Terra nos traicionó" se decía entre lágrimas "¿Por qué?" susurraba "¿Por qué?"

-Presente-

"Tranquila, estoy segura que no los traicionaría por voluntad propia" le dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, pero al parecer no fueron bien recibidas por las otra chica.

"¡No soy un chico para que me trates así!" le reprochó entre llanto Susan "Se nota que no sabes cómo se mujer" le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"¡¿Disculpa?!" le gritó Aqua enojada "¡Se ser una mujer! ¡Soy una mujer!" le dijo dando un manotazo a la mesa "¡Soy chica igual que tú!" Aqua se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda, eso era de las cosas que más le podían doler, ella era mujer, fuese ella femenina o no.

"Bueno cariño tranquila" le dijo la Señora Castor "Tengo una idea, vamos a ir con Aslan, ese era su plan inicial ¿no?" Aqua asintió ante la propuesta de la Señora "No seré gran guerrera, pero sé cómo curar heridas menores y el camino hacia Aslan" dijo mientras abría una escotilla y bajaba por ella, seguida por Aqua y para cerrar la fila, Susan.

-Claro del Faro, Sur de Narnia-

"¡Regresamos a donde empezamos!" gritó Peter desesperado, Ven suspiró exasperado y le mostró el mapa.

"Te dije que teníamos que tomar a la derecha pero tú de pendejo hiciste lo que tu voluntad dictó y te fuiste derecho, ahora tenemos que volver a pasar por donde estaba Miriam" le dijo Ven enojado empezando a caminar.

"Estoy seguro que podemos volver a Londres y salir de esto" dijo Peter con determinación y empezó a caminar entre los árboles, pero antes de que diera un paso Ven lo agarró de la camisa y empezó a tirar de él.

"¡No se puede pasar por ahí, no seas necio! ¡Miriam lo cerró cuando entraron!" Peter era más alto, pero al parecer, Ven era más fuerte y a tirones empezaron a caminar hacia Aslan.

-Cerca del Palacio de Gladis, Narnia Oriental-

"Nos vamos" dijo Terra arrastrando a Edmund quien empezó a gritar como poseso.

"¡Gladis! ¡Reina mía, llegamos!" gritaba "¡Hazme Rey!" eso hizo que Terra se parara mirando a Edmund quien se estaba retorciendo como gusano en sus fuertes brazos y de un cabezazo lo noqueó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, varios lobos ya iban a su encuentro y no podía dejar que ese niño llegara a garras de Gladis o Maléfica.

-Palacio de Gladis-

La Reina ya había escuchado a su lacayo y había mandado sus lobos, pero aún no estaba satisfecha.

"Esos niños son todo un problema" le dijo una voz que no era la de ninguna de sus colegas villanas, lo que la hizo voltear espantada.

"¿Quién está ahí?" gritó con autoridad "Muéstrese" la voz rio y una mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada dulce apareció frente a ella.

"Ten cuidado cuando invoques al diablo" dijo con dulzura fuera de lugar "Porque se te puede aparecer" su larga túnica se arrastraba en el piso de hielo y rio de manera infantil.

"¿Qué quieres bruja?" le preguntó Gladis con desdén "Arruinando nuestros planes y los de los otros estúpidos" apuntó su cayado hacia Miriam y la miró con enojo "Decide con quién estás" Miriam simplemente rio realmente divertida.

"Digamos que hay un nuevo bando aquí" Miriam sacó dos espadas largas y sonrió "El bando de La Sociedad Luz de Estrella" Gladis gritó y se lanzó contra Miriam.

La batalla era un verdadero espectáculo, Gladis, con la gracia y frialdad que le daba ser Reina, daba cortes y estocadas a Miriam, quien con alegría, gracia y delicadeza esquivaba con brincos suaves.

"Suficiente bruja" dijo Miriam y lanzó una bola de luz que pegó de lleno a Gladis, pero ella la logró bloquear con un escudo de hielo que se deshizo en mil pedazos, los cuales volaron directo a Miriam, peor gracias a las alas de Riena, no le hicieron daño, pues es bien sabido que la magia de hielo es magia negra.

"Las alas de un ángel…" susurró Gladis a sí misma "Para alejar las magias negras de uno" alzó otro hielo justo antes de que le diera de lleno, al voltear, había ya varias Miriams "El corazón de una dama enamorada, para crear ilusiones y alejar el mal de ti" Miriam rio y asintió.

"El corazón de un hermano traicionado para que las magias blancas dañen al enemigo" dijo con una sonrisita "Y las escamas de un dragón amado por un hombre, para así poder ser inmune a los ataques físicos, con estos objetos, uno se convierte en un ser invencible" dijo Miriam sonriendo de manera infantil.

"Y en una amenaza" con un golpe de su báculo en el piso, varias estalagmitas de hielo que atravesaron a todas las ilusiones excepto a la real salieron del piso.

"Así es, para ustedes que quieren destruir toda luz" se lanzó contra Gladis "Y contra aquellos que quieren destruir toda maldad" Gladis apuntó e intentó transformar en roca a Miriam pero en vez de eso, Miriam desapareció antes de golpear a Gladis.

"¡Bruja!" gritó la Reina "¡No te tengo miedo!" y después de decir eso, una espada certera se deslizo en su cuello de lado a lado, su cabeza rodó y con una risita, Miriam tomó un cabello y lo añadió a una trenza con diferentes tipos de pelo.

"Nadie me llama Bruja" dijo sombría "Y vive para contarlo" tomó el báculo de Gladis y sin parpadear la convirtió en piedra, y con otro golpe del báculo una columna de hielo aplastó la estatua.

"Mi Reina" gritaron unos lobos "¿todo bien?" al llegar se encontraron con su Reina parada enfrente de una pila de rocas.

"Sí, todo bien" dijo con frialdad "Limpien esto" dijo mientras caminaba a la salida del palacio.

"¿Requiere el trineo?" preguntó el macho alfa con diligencia.

"No, no iré lejos" dijo su Reina, pero si hubiera mirado con atención, habría notado la sonrisita infantil que su Reina portaba, habría notado el bulto en su espalda y habría notado que salía volando por la ventana transformándose poco a poco…

-Cascadas Congeladas-

Las batallas con el señor Tumnus eran interesantes, al parecer la flauta que portaba tenía propiedades mágicas y cuando empezaba a tocar, los enemigos se confundían o dormían y le daban a la batalla un toque interesante.

"Debo conseguirme una de esas" decía en broma Vanitas con Lucy de la mano, Tumnus también sonrió cuando escucharon otros pasos, Tumnus se humedeció los labios, Vanitas tomó su llave y Lucy una bola de nieve.

"¡¿Vanitas?!" algo dentro del moreno se estremeció y sin pensarlo corrió a Ven que estaba apenas saliendo de los arbustos con Peter a su lado.

"¡Ven!" del impulso que tomó, el abrazo hizo caer a Ven "¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron?" decía Vanitas besando a Ven.

"No, tranquilo" dijo Ven riendo "estoy bien"

"Me alegro" dijo Aqua sonriente, Susan y la pareja de Castores estaban con ella, el Castor había ido por Tumnus pero como no estaba decidió regresar a casa, pero como no estaba su esposa decidió ir con Aslan, y ahí fue donde se encontraron.

"Y conmigo son cuatro" dijo Terra triunfante con Edmund aún noqueado "Sea lo que sea, esa bruja le puso un buen hechizo a este niño" dijo preocupado.

"Unos cuantos hechizos y quedará bien" dijo Aqua sonriente "Déjamelo a mí" entonces, escucharon un trineo.

"Gladis" dijo Tumnus espantado "Corran, yo la distraigo" pero antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, varios renos aparecieron y con ellos, un señor regordete con barba blanca y vestido de rojo.

"¡Santa!" dijo Lucy emocionada "Santa Claus" corrió hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Hola Lucy, Susan, Peter, Terra, Aqua, Van, Ven, Emily, Riena" dijo sonriente bajando de su trineo "Buenas tardes" tomó a Lucy y la cargó.

"Espera… ¿Santa?" dijo Ven emocionado "¡Te dije que sí existía!" le dijo burlón a Terra quien simplemente estaba tan impresionado como los hermanos.

"Así es Ven, pero no soy el mismo que en Ciudad Halloween" le dijo serio "En varios mundos hay personajes parecidos, pero no por eso, somos el mismo" dijo guiñando un ojo "Pero bueno, estoy aquí por algo urgente" dijo preocupado "La magia de Gladis ha acabado, Gladis murió"

"Eso es bueno ¿no?" dijo Terra esperanzado "Maléfica tiene un aliado menos" Santa asintió pero le dijo preocupado.

"Alguien capaz de matar a Gladis… no dejar rastro de ella y aparte hacer creer a todos que ella sigue viva" dijo con voz grave "No creo que sea lo mejor si es tu enemigo" Terra y los demás empalidecieron, era verdad, ese adversario parecía muy peligroso… y ya tenía una idea de quién era "Terra" le dijo dulcemente Santa "No es tu madre, la mujer que se parece a ella es simplemente una impostora" Santa suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro al chico.

"Me alegro" dijo aliviado Terra, todos lo miraron extrañados "Ya decía yo que ella no era mi madre… pero si no es ella… ¿quién es?" Santa se encogió de hombros.

"Pero a lo que vengo" fue a su costal y sacó unas cuantas cajas.

"¡Regalos!" dijo Lucy emocionada "Gracias Santa" la niña sonrió al recibir su cajita.

"Sí Lucy, son regalos, sin embargo no son juguetes" le dijo seriamente Santa a la pequeña "Son armas, y espero que jamás las necesiten" suspiró algo resignado "Pero en tiempos como estos mejor prevenir que lamentar" A Peter le dio una espada, a Susan un arco y un cuerno de caza y a Lucy una poción curativa.

"Me pregunto si tendrá algo para nosotros" dijo Ven emocionado.

"Lo siento Ven, no hay nada para ustedes" dijo Santa un poco apenado.

"¿Ves? Ser nalgasflojas te costó tu regalo de Navidad" dijo Vanitas burlón.

"¡Calla!" le dijo Ven sonrojado "¡Tú estabas bien pedo y casi no hiciste nada!" Santa rio un poco y miró a Aqua y a Terra.

"Llévense a Lucy y a los hermanos, hablé con Aslan, debió haber abierto el ropero para este momento, no es seguro que sigan aquí" les dijo preocupado Santa "Lucy y sus hermanos son la clave para dos planes, los suyos y los de la impostora de Miriam"

"De acuerdo" dijo Terra decidido "Si ese tal Aslan dice que nos vayamos nos vamos, sea quien sea esa impostora querrá…" Terra empalideció "¿Edmund?" Santa rio y apuntó al hombro de Terra "Ah claro… pesa muy poco…" con cuidado lo puso en el piso… para encontrar un muñeco de paja.

"¿Buscabas algo Terra?" la impostora tenía a Edmund acurrucado como un bebé.

"Pobre y lindo pequeño, traicionado por su padre al irse, por su madre al dejarlo y por sus ineptos hermanos mayores por ignorarlo y a su estúpida hermana menor por ser ella…" rio suavemente y sacó una daga.

"¡Eso no!" Aqua gritó y lanzó una ventisca que sacó de equilibrio a la impostora, Lucy agarró una piedra y con un certero lanzamiento pegó en la frente a la chica quien cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

"Deja en paz a mi hermano" Lucy gritó desesperada y lanzó otra piedra que dio en la pierna, pero ésta desapareció.

"_Lucy, Lucy_" dijo la impostora divertida "_Pobre princesa estúpida, cree en serio que una pedrada salvará a su hermano…_" Edmund se levantó y los miró, sin luz en sus ojos… "_No…_" Sólo una densa oscuridad "_Felicidades Terra, Aqua, Ventus, acaban de destruir un mundo por completo_".

La tierra retumbó y toda Narnia empezó a oscurecerse.

"¡Chicos!" gritó un león en la lejanía "¡Corran!" los castores se quedaron anonadados, era Aslan, el Rey de Narnia "¡No se queden ahí parados castores!" los humanos ya habían empezado a correr pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, los castores desaparecieron en un montón de lucecitas que fueron luego tragadas por la oscuridad.

"¡Castores!" gritó Tumnus aterrado.

"¡Si no nos apuramos quedaremos igual!" dijo Vanitas muy serio "¡Corran!" Aslan ya estaba a su lado.

"Abriré un portal, tendrán solo unos segundos para pasar, no se preocupen por nada, sólo mantengan a los chicos a salvo" Terra miró a Aslan y asintió.

"Pero Edmund…" dijo Lucy muy triste, ella iba en los hombros de Terra.

"Él estará bien, su corazón fue encerrado, pero no puede ser ni dañado o sacado Lucy, no temas por él" le dijo Aslan con confianza, miró hacia adelante y dio un fuerte rugido que hizo retroceder a la oscuridad que ya se estaba cerniendo sobre ellos.

"No tan rápido" Maléfica apreció justo enfrente de ellos "Denme a la princesa y los dejaré pasar" dijo con una sonrisa que hacía honor a su nombre y con un golpe de su báculo se alzaron espinas que no dejaban pasar al portal que se cerró segundos después, Aslan también fue atrapado por unas cadenas al igual que Susan y Peter.

"Ahora queridos, decidan, la princesa o sus vidas" dijo Maléfica no siendo afectada por la oscuridad, Terra, Aqua, Ven, Vanitas, Tumnus y Lucy estaban aterrorizados, no iban a entregar a Lucy.

"Llévensela" dijo Peter, sólo eso necesitaba Aqua.

"¡Teleportum!" su Llave brilló y antes de que la Oscuridad tomara a alguien más, después de que Susan y Peter fueran absorbidos por la oscuridad y antes de que Maléfica pudiese reaccionar, el grupo ya estaba en la sala de Sora.

-Espacio Vacío, anteriormente Narnia-

Maléfica miró con sorna al huesudo Aslan, la pérdida de su mundo hizo que sus poderes se desvanecieran, sólo quedaba un pellejo de león pegado a unos huesos.

"Ni tus grandes y poderosos hijos de Adán o Eva pudieron contra la Oscuridad" Maléfica sonrió tomando las cadenas y jalando de Aslan, quien apenas podía oponerse, caminó hacia un portal oscuro.

Cuando desaparecieron no se oía nada, no se vía nada… solo oscuridad.

Narnia había dejado de existir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**QUE ONDA A TODOS! :D**

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, PERDONEN LA DEMORA! Y SEGUNDO…**

**¿LES GUSTÓ EL EPISODIO DE HOY? :3 ESPERO QUE SI nwn **

**SÉ QUE NO PUBLICO TAN RÁPIDO COMO ALGUNOS QUISIERAN, PERO ENTRE LA ESCUELA Y FIESTAS Y ESO SE ME VA EL TIEMPO xD **

**ESPERO LES GUSTE, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR Y PONER EN FAVORITOS PARA CUANDO ACTUALICEMOS! :D BYEBYE**


End file.
